Mi yo de otra dimención
by AngelSagi
Summary: Es una historia que habla de la vida de Urenus Neptiun Haruka y Michiru quienes trabes del trascurso de la historia decubriran que para salvar a todos sus seres querido y sus nuevos amigo todos los de sailor moon tendran que sacrificar sus vidas... T-T.
1. Chapter 1

Han pasado muchos años desde que la tierra fue desabitada por la humanidad y que comenzaran a abitar el resto del sistema solar gracias a la valiente acción de dos jóvenes que dieron sus vidas por nosotros y su amor, aun ahora se honra su muerte entregando ofrendas para que sus almas se reencuentren en una nueva vida. Solo 6 personas los acompañaron en el momento de su sacrificio para hacer que casi todo el sistema solar fuera habitable para los humanos, ellos formaron el consejo lunar para evitar que el error que cometimos en la tierra se vuelva a repetir, decidieron que cada planeta incluido plutón un planetoide tuviera un rey para dirigir y guiar a su gente por el buen caminos basando sus decisiones siempre en el respeto a toda vida. Hoy en día el consejo lunar solo tiene dos de las 6 personas que lo crearon demostrando que nunca ahí olvidar el pasado.

- bien, es un muy buen resumen príncipe Endimión, ¿pero sabes por qué la tierra igual tiene un rey? – pregunto un hombre de muy avanzada edad.

- no, sabio mayor – respondió un niño de ojos azules, pelo negro y bien parecido.

- yo te contare algo que nadie aparte de los 6 sabe…- en los ojos del hombre se refleja un brillo de dolor – el sacrifico del espacio sobrevivió una hora después de el suceso, y nos rebelo que la tierra volvería a ser lo que alguna vez fue y que tanbien ahí renacería en sacrificio de la tierra – una lagrima rebelde se le escapa al pobre hombre.

- Endimión, para nosotros los que conocimos a esas personas es muy doloroso recordar lo sucedido ya que eran no solo nuestro amigos sino también familiares y personas muy cercanas he importantes para nosotros que seguimos con vida – hablo por primera vez la mujer que llevaba un largo rato parada en la puerta, era de la misma edad que el hombre; luego de un suspiro susurra – hermana.

- lamento haberte hecho esperar cariño pero mañana tanto Endimión como su padre y su gente irán a habitar la tierra que ya esta totalmente recuperada – dijo el hombre limpiándose la lagrima – y quería que supiera estoy ya que siento que ellos dos ya están por renacer, Endimión recuerda ir al templo del viento que se encuentra en chile y busca arriba en la sima de la torre junto a dos personas de confianza, ni una persona más ni menos para que te acompañen, ¿entendiste Endimión?

- si señor Pohlhammer – dijo el niño muy serio.

- a si seme olvidaba Endimión, la princesa Serena quiere hablar contigo – dijo la mujer y haciendo una seña con la mano para que se fuera.

Endimión sin decir nada más se fue corriendo a ver a su amiga de la infancia dejando solo al viejo matrimonio de ancianos.

- pareciera ayer cuando vivíamos con ellas y nos mostraban lo felices que eran a pesar de todo… - dijo el hombre llevando su mano a la cara para tapar su llanto silencioso.

- si, cuando hacíamos los días de picnic en invernadero de rosa con la comida de Katy y los pasteles de mi hermana – dijo la mujer con un sabor amargo en la boca.

- me acuerdo, que siempre se ponían de acuerdo para dejarnos a nosotros dos solos… jaja esos si que eran buenos tiempos; como las extraño Marina – dijo el anciano abrasando a su esposa.

- yo igual las extraño Camilo pero si algo recuerdo bien a ellas nunca les gusto vernos a nosotros dos triste a pesar de que eran como el viendo y el mar, ellas sabían todo de nosotros y nosotros casi nada de ellas, ¿crees que sabían lo que iba a pasar ese fatídico día? – dijo entre sollozos en el pecho de su marido.

- no lo se pero se que si lo hubieran sabido, habrían hecho de todo para que no ocurriera – diciendo esto se aleja un poco de su esposa y le da un beso calido y lleno de amor – vamos tenemos que despedir al pequeño Endimión – dice esto ultimo limpiando la lagrimas de su mujer, quien asiente.

Se fueron caminando a puerto espacial recordando los buenos momentos vividos con las personas que marcaron sus vidas desde que nacieron hasta que envejecieron. En el puerto espacial se encontraban todos los líderes esperando a los dos ancianos con una sonrisa, ahí se encontraban los reyes de Urano, Saturno, Neptuno, Plutón, Venus, Júpiter, Mercurio, Marte, Luna y Tierra, de repente Marina siente la esencia de su hermana mayos en la reina de Neptuno.

- disculpe reina Ariacne por preguntar esto pero… ¿Ud. Esta embarazada? – pregunto la anciana un poco esperanzada.

- no lo se, ase meses que tengo alguno de los síntomas pero yo soy infértil y no creo que eso sea posible su señoría – dijo la mujer hecha un mar de dudas.

- por favor permítame hacerle una prueba muy efectiva sin error alguno que nos quitaría a todos las dudas y nos dirá cuando nacería se es que esta embarazada – dijo la anciana mujer colocando su mano en el vientre crecido de la mujer y trasmitiendo su energía a el interior de este, su energía le demostró que su presentimiento era cierto y le dijo cuando nacería el bebe y de que sexo era – su majestad Ariacne Ud. Esta embarazada y dentro de dos semana tendrá a una hermosa niña – fueron esas sus palabra que resonaron en todo el lugar.

Todo el mundo menos la pareja de ancianos estaban en shock por lo dicho que cuando, los ancianos se empezaron a molestarse no pudieron apaciguarlos cuando, el anciano grito furioso.

- ¡QUE NADIE PIESA FELISITAR A LOS FUTUROS PADRE O ESQUE A PASADO TANTO TIEMPO, QUE AHORA ESTO SE A OLBIDADO! – más furioso no podría estar.

- pero… esto es un milagro yo y mi esposa lo hemos hecho todo y nuca pudo quedar embarazada… estoy tan feliz y impresionado que por eso no he dicho nada su señoría – hablo entre cortado el futuro padre.

- mejor abrasa, besa y felicita a tu mujer por tu futura hija, porque sin ella no podrías tenerla – dijo más tranquilo el anciano.

Todo el mundo fue a felicitar a los futuros padre y desearles un bello futuro con su futuro retoño, después despidieron a los reyes de la tierra y a su gente que la volverían a abitar, ya arriba de la nave y en pleno viaje Endimión se preguntaba que relación tendrían los dos ancianos con las dos personas que se sacrificaron por la humanidad.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Endimión llego a la tierra, y ya hacia una semana que llego a chile buscando la torre de la que el anciano sabio le había dicho pero se le olvidado mencionar un pequeño detalle del templo del viento, y era que estaba formado de puras torres. Ese día era el último que estaría en la tierra, ya que debía volver a la luna para continuar sus estudios, y había decidido ir a ver la torre que se encontraba en la sima pero tanto Natacha con Robert se negaba a dejarlo ir ya que había que escalar hacia la sima y tanto Robert como él no sabían escala pero Natacha si, y ella iría sola a la sima. Tuvieron que esperar casi tres horas para que Natacha subiera y bajara de la torre, cuando ella estuvo al frente de ellos con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, cubierto por la chaqueta te llevaba Natacha antes de subir a la sima.

- majestad en la sima solo estaba este pequeño niño, con el símbolo de Urano grabado en la frente… - dijo la mujer algo triste por el destino que tendría el pequeño si los reyes de Urano supieran de su existencia – majestad permítame quedarme con el, se lo ruego, todos los súbditos del reino de Urano sabemos lo que le pasara a un niño que tenga el símbolo de Urano en la frete y que no sea de la familia real, se lo suplico por favor déjeme conservarlo yo lo cuidare como si fuera mi hijo – Dijo Natacha hecha un mar de la grimas.

- yo no soy el que tomara esa decisión sino el señor Pohlhammer el me dijo que viniera para acá y trajera a las dos personas de mi más alta confianza… - hizo una pausa – pero creo que te dirá que si, siempre y cuando Robert no se niegue y el símbolo de Urano desaparezca antes de que pisemos la luna para evitar líos – dijo un muy feliz Endimión.

Ya en la luna Endimión sita a los dos ancianos a una reunión con el, Natacha y Robert para habla sobre el destino del bebe de el templo del viento. Endimión, Natacha y Robert decidieron espera a los ancianos en la sala de juntas una hora antes del encuentro.

- y ¿Cómo lo llamaran? – pregunto curioso el niño ya que sus amigo se hallaban muy tiernos con el pequeño bebe entre ellos y durmiendo.

- hemos decidido que se llamara Urenus, por el símbolo y en honor a mi abuelo – dijo un Robert que ya no era más el aventurero sino un padre dedicado al cien por ciento.

- ese es el nombre real de ese niño… jaja la cosas de la vida ¿no? chicos – saludo el anciano junto a su esposa, quienes recién llegaban – así que ellos son los guardianes de Urenus mmm… más parecen sus padre que sus guarda espaldas cariño.

- ya te lo he dicho un montón de veces, que tiene que ser así sino le pasara lo que no queremos – dijo con una mirada asesina a su esposo quien solo sonríe nerviosos – bien, ahora Ud. Presten mucha atención ya que esto no lo repetiré… ese niño vivirá con Ud. Solo hasta los cinco años de ahí en adelante no lo volverán a ver y eso es una orden – dijo muy imponente la anciana mujer – ya que si sigue con Uds. a su la do no podrá cumplir su destino, y desde los cinco hasta los diez vivirá con Endimión y a los once se ira a Neptuno a ser el guarda espalda de la princesa Neptiun, y desde ahí comenzara a vivir su destino – dijo la anciana mirando tiernamente al pequeño niño de cabello rubio arenoso, ojos verde esmeralda y piel blanca y tersa - ¿lo puedo cargar? – pregunto con mucha ternura a Natacha, quien solo asiente algo triste – no te preocupes lo volverás a ver y el te reconocerá, es solo por un largo tiempo pero no es para siempre, se que es un poco exagerado el termino "nunca lo volverás a ver" pero ten fe en que si lo volverás a ver.

CONTINUARA……

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO EL PRIMER CAPITULO LES DIGO AL TIRO QUE Urenus es Haruka, y Neptiun es Michiru, lo digo por si acaso nada más… dentro de muchos capítulos más aparecerán las sailor y su mundo pero por ahora solo veremos el mundo de Urenus y Neptiun.

Ya chao, cuídense y por favor no me maten si *_*


	2. Chapter 2: nos encontramos de nuevo

Hola a todos los lectores, solo quiero avisa que saque una pequeña idea del fic "somos uno" ya eso es todo ahora el capitulo.

Ya casi han pasado once años, desde que Urenus quedo al cargo de Endimión, Natacha y Robert, estos últimos justo después del quinto cumpleaños de Urenus tuvieron que regresar a Urano por la reciente guerra contra un ejercito misterioso y tenebroso; desde entonces han pasado 6 años y se acerca el cumpleaños numero 11 de Urenus y Neptiun, y con el se acerca su primer encuentro. En estos momento Endimión esta buscando a Urenus para que vaya a clase y regañarlo por no asistir a estas por una semana.

- ¡¡ahí!! Urenus, ¿dónde te metiste? – se preguntaba Endimión, quien por casualidad miro a al árbol de cerezo que estaba al frete y en una de sus ramas dormía el ahora niño Urenus – con que ahí estas, ¿qué estarás soñando?

En ese preciso momento Urenus no soñaba, recordaba su vida pasada con una mujer de belleza incalculable a su lado y que solo con mirarlo toda su seguridad se volvía nerviosismo; derepente todo fue cubierto por una neblina muy densa, Urenus solo sentía la presencia de esa mujer un poco lejos de el y tubo el impulso de correr a ella, pero cuando llego a ella vio a una niña de igual o más belleza que la mujer, pero la sensación que le provocaba la mujer era la misma que esa niña quien lo miraba con ternura, y de un segundo a otro sus miradas se cruzaron provocando que su corazón latiera a mil por segundo, Urenus quería hablarle pero cuando habría su boca no salía sonido, él pensaba que eso se debía a que no tenia el valor para no basilar en lo que decía, así que junto todo el valor que tenia para siquiera saludar.

- ¡¡¡¡Hola!!!! – grito en vez de hablar – "genial he metido la pata y bastante a fondo" – peso el niño, preocupado por lo que la niña que tenia al frente pensara de él.

- ho… hola – dijo casi susurrando la niña, Urenus se impresiono por su bella vos dulce y calida - ¿cómo te llamas? – la niña temblaba, y Urenus lo noto ella también estaba nerviosa al igual que él.

- mi… nombre es U… - Urenus no al canso a terminar lo que iba a decir ya que alguien lo llamaba y se escuchaba muy distante – lo ciento pero me tengo que ir.

- ¿me podrías prometer que nos volveremos a encontrar? – pregunto la niña toda sonrojada, cosa que para los ojos de Urenus era encantador.

- si, te lo prometo… - dijo Urenus quien comenzaba a despertarse poco a poco.

- ¡¡Urenus!! ¡¡despierta de una buena ves!! – gritaba Endimión en el oído de Urenus.

- ya te oí no tienes que gritarme Endimión – dijo Urenus perezosamente – ¿cuanto tiempo llevas esperándome?

- llegue un poco antes de que gritaras hola,… - hizo una pausa para ver las sonrojada mejillas de Urenus – jajá jajá, tranquilo solo venia por dos cosa tus corridas de clases y para decirte que tu viaje sale hoy en la noche – Endimión le sonríe a Urenus con mucha alegría – así que ve a preparar tu cosa por esta vez te dejare pasar lo de tus clases – dijo muy serio.

Urenus para evitar el regaño sale disparado a su cuarto, dejando a un Endimión muy desconcertado ya que la velocidad de su amigo era como la del viento, pero pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el recuerdo de su conversación con los dos sabios mayores…

Flash Back

- Endimión, Urenus ya sabe todo lo que ahí que saber solo le falta un entrenamiento adecuado para mejorar su condición física nada más, su inteligencia y sabiduría sobrepasan las de mi esposa y mías – dijo el anciano mirando a un Endimión ya adolescente y confundido – el no va a clase porque se aburré de que le enseñen algo que ya sabe al derecho y al revés, déjalo ser quien es no le pidas algo que no puede evita, recuerda que el tiene un destino poco más difícil que el tuyo, recuerda que el es el sacrificio del templo del viento y Neptiun el del templo de los mares; ahora vete a infórmale que parte hoy en la noche a Neptuno; que tengas un buen día Endimión – se despidió dejando a Endimión con un mal sabor en la boca por no saber que hacer.

- Endimión solo Urenus y Neptiun pueden decidir que camino tomaran ni tu ni nadie podrá cambiar eso, nosotros solo hacemos que las cosas sigan el mejor curso posible para que ellos dos no mueran no le contradiga a Camilo, él sabe lo que hace al igual que Urenus, solo confía en ellos ciegamente y vera un amanecer diferente, ahora me voy cuídate y saludos a Serena, Endimión – la mujer sigue a su esposo y deja a Endimión un poco más calmado que antes.

Fin Flash Back

Endimión piensa un poco en que si los sabios confían en que ellos ciegamente por que él no, mira por última ves el árbol en donde antes estaba Urenus durmiendo y se retira a su oficina para terminar su trabajo. En ese momento Urenus ya tenia, todo listo para el viaje solo faltaba que llegara la hora así que decidió repasar la leyenda de cómo mejoras las armas de los guerreros del sistema externo, no sabia el por que pero algo le decía que eso seria de vital importancia para el futuro y que sino se lo memorizaba correctamente estarían en un grave peligro no solo él sino toda la existencia en si; ya llevaba horas leyendo el dichoso libro y esta era la treintava vez que lo terminaba, en ese momento alguien toca a su puerta salvando lo del aburrimiento absoluto.

- Urenus ya es hora de irnos al puerto espacial, tu nave parte en 20 minutos apura o la perderás y ya sabes como son lo sabios mayores con eso de que llegues tarde – grito un Endimión preocupado por lo del regaño que les llegaría a los dos.

- que ases ahí parado como tonto yo ya estoy en tu auto Endimión – dijo sonriendo burlonamente Urenus.

- "cuando ha subido el y sus cosas… demonios en verdad es como el viento" – pensó Endimión subiendo a su auto a toda velocidad.

Prácticamente el motor del auto estalla para que ellos llegaran a tiempo al puerto espacial, Endimión todavía no se acostumbraba a que Urenus fuera como el viento para moverse y no cansarse nada, y lo que le impresionaba más era que ni sudor tenia; después de una cariñosa despedida Urenus sube a la nave con rumbo a Neptuno, pensado en que le esperaría ahí.

En casi todo el viaje se vino durmiendo, al llegar a Neptuno decidió irse caminando a el palacio real, en el camino solo con mirar a un lado conocía el estilo de actividades y habilidades se les daba mejor a la gente de Neptuno; cuando llego a uno de los jardines reales Urenus sintió que algo lo llamaba, así siguiendo su instinto camino a una de las costas de el alrededor del castillo, a lo lejos vio una figura que le paresia familiar, solo cuando se acerco pudo notar que se trataba de la misma niña de su sueño; la niña se voltea a ver a Urenus quien queda igual de petrificado que la primera ves que la vio, sus miradas se hizo una conexión casi instantánea.

- hola, veo que cumpliste lo que me prometiste – dijo la niña muy feliz de ver a esa persona que le llamaba mucho su atención, Urenus se da cuenta que algo le pasa ya que su mirada tenia un brillo algo triste.

- hola, ¿qué te pasa, que esta tan triste? – pregunto con un tono algo triste Urenus.

- nada es solo que tengo que conseguir una de esas ostras para mejoras este espejo sagrado y… - antes de que pudiera terminar Urenus la interrumpió.

- y nadie se atreve a bajar a sacar una por que las corrientes más peligrosa de Neptuno se unen ahí, bueno, ya conseguiste a alguien que se atreva, solo usa la habilidad especial de el espejo para que nos muestre la que tiene la coraza más dura – mientra decía todo eso Urenus se saco los zapatos, la chaqueta, la polera y los pantalones, solo se quedo con los boxers – que espera, ¿una invitación por parte de las ostras? – dijo con sarcasmo.

- no, muy bien pero si te pasa algo no es mi culpa – dijo la niña un poco enojada pero igual se notaba que era más la preocupación que el enojo – REFLEJO SUBMARINO – grito a todo pulmón la niña, apuntando a las aguas, asiendo brillar a una de las ostra – esa es la de la coraza más fuerte.

- bien – dijo un segundo antes de saltar a las aguas, las corrientes eran fuertes pero aun así Urenus pudo llegar al fondo sin más que unos cuantos, tomo la ostra entre sus brazos y comenzó a emerger del agua, gracias a los rasguños fue un poco complicado salir ya que el ardor por mover sus piernas era muy fuerte, al llegar arriba se apuro a sacar lo que al él le interesaba de la ostra antes de que la niña lo viera, la niña corrió a más no poder para llegar a donde estaba Urenus – tranquila solo tengo rasguños nada más, aquí tienes lo que necesitabas – dijo entregando le la ostra a la niña, en ese momento suena el estomago de Urenus quien se sonrojo de la vergüenza – perdón, pero no he comido nada.

- no te preocupes, yo también tengo hambre… ¿por casualidad tu sabe preparar ostras? es que solo necesito la coraza no lo de adentro, y como es comida… - no alcanzo a terminar cuando Urenus desapareció y volvió a aparecer con un poco de leña, después busco una olla en sus cosa y la lleno de agua; casi al final la niña reacciona – ten, ¿cómo puedes moverte tan rápido? – pregunto mientras le entregaba la ostra.

- no lo se, pero desde pequeño lo hago – dijo mientras terminaba de sacarle a la ostra de la coraza – ya ahora solo ahí que esperar y listo a comer – dijo mientra le entregaba la coraza a la niña – a porsiacaso, ¿sabes como realizar el ritual? – pregunto para mantener la conversación.

- no, solo me dijeron que consiguiera la coraza de una de estas ostras – dijo apuntando al lugar donde estas estaban.

- ha, bueno yo si solo tienes que llenar la coraza con agua de la costa y colocar el espejo a dentro por cuatro horas y listo el espejo estará mejorado y si necesita más poder cambiara a su segunda forma – dijo Urenus sin mirar a la niña ya que estaba cuidando de que no se quemara su única comida.

Sin decir más la niña le hace caso a Urenus para mejorar el espejo en cuanto termino, se sentó debajo de un arbola a mirar a Urenus como preparaba la comida que en esos momentos olía delicioso, después de una media hora Urenus le entrega un plato con la mitad de la ostra mientra se sienta a su lado, comen en silencio pero sin dejar de mirarse, al terminar Urenus se atreve a preguntarle a la niña.

- me puedo acostar en tu regazo es que no dormí muy bien que digamos anoche – dijo sonrojado y apenado – pero si no quiere no ahí problema – dijo deprisa.

- no, tranquilo, no tengo ningún problema en que duerma en mi regazo – dijo muy amorosa mente, y con sus manos coloco la cabeza de Urenus sobre sus piernas – ahora relajate y duerme un poco que todavía me quedan tres horas y media para irme – dijo con una risita tierna.

- a… se me olvidaba me llamo… Urenus… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?… - pregunto un poco antes de caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

- mi nombre es Neptiun, es un placer conocerte al fin, Urenus – dijo sonriente la princesa de Neptuno, acariciando el cabello un poco largo de Urenus.

CONTINUARA…

Ya nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo bye.


	3. 3: El comienso de nuestro destino juntos

Hola a todos y todas mis lectores, ya aquí es donde ahí una idea de otro fic es del fic llamado "somos uno de tigre-Kun!!!" bueno eso es todo por ahora que lo disfruten.

Ya habían pasado las cuatro hora para que el espejo de Neptuno evolucionara y Urenus todavía no despertaba, y Neptiun no quería que ese momento acabara por eso no hizo ni el mínimo intento de despertarlo, ya que al verlo dormido le trasmitía una paz y tranquilidad que jamás había sentido antes pero algo le decía que si; pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos y era Urenus quien se estaba despertando.

- ¿Cómo dormiste bello durmiente? – pregunto Neptiun con una pequeña risita.

- muy bien ya que desperté viendo a un ángel al que todavía no conozco ni su nombre – dijo sonriendo con un poco de coquetería que hizo que Neptiun se sonrojara.

- ha si es verdad te dormiste antes de que lo dijera, mi nombre es Neptiun y soy la princesa de Neptuno – dijo sonriente viento a Urenus poner una cara de asombro y pararse de golpe.

- tu eres la princesa… eso quiere decir que… disculpe princesa no sabia que era Ud. Yo soy Urenus y desde hoy en adelante su guarda espalda personal… y le pido que disculpe mi comportamiento – Neptiun sabia que tendría un gurda espalda pero que fuera de su edad y que más encima fuera el niño que le llamaba mucho la atención y la hacia sentirse especial no se lo esperaba.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, en todo ese rato solo se miraron, después Neptiun decidió ir al palacio a corrobora lo dicho por Urenus quien seguía a Neptiun un poco apenado, al llegar los reyes vieron incrédulos la escena que tenían ate sus ojos, que era su linda hija con su guarda espalda detrás de ella, quien se detiene y le daba un beso "inocente" a Urenus en la boca quien más rojo no podía estar, después de unos segundos Urenus correspondió el beso como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes con Neptiun, se separaron unos segundos después pero sin perder la mirada del otro; los padre de Neptiun que todavía estaban en shock por que su linda hijita había besado a un mucho que supuestamente recién conocía los sirviente que por casualidad tenían que pasar por ahí regresaron por donde habían venido ya que no querían que tan tierna escena fuera interrumpida y otro solo para hacer correr el chisme de que la princesa ya tenia novio y que se habían besado en el palacio; los reyes cuando vieron que iban a besarse de nuevo decidieron interrumpir, Urenus y Neptiun estaban a mm. De besarse cuando escucharon unos pasos que venían de la escalera y por inercia voltearon a ver quien venia para asombro de ellos eran los padres de Neptiun que tenían una cara de haber visto todo lo que sucedió segundos antes.

- veo que ya conociste a tu guarda espalda hija mía – dijo su madre con una sonrisa cómplice a su hija quien solo pudo asentir – cariño, ¿tu crees que es un buen partido para nuestra niña?

- a simple vista se ve que si, pero ¿no crees que son muy jóvenes para comprometerlos amor? – pregunto el rey con tono de que estaba de acuerdo.

- no, creo que están en la edad apropiada – dijo la reina con una sonrisa dedicada a Urenus quien se estaba muriendo de los nervios.

- pus bien desde ahora en adelante Urenus tu eres el prometido en matrimonio de mi linda hija, y no voy a aceptar un no como respuesta – dijo el rey decidido dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Urenus para que saliera de su estado de shock – pero solo yo y tu madre lo sabremos hasta que cumplan los 16 años de edad para casarlos ese mismo día mientras tanto solo dense besitos nada de cosas de adultos – si antes se estaba muriendo de los nervios ahora Urenus estaba muerto, pero muy feliz ya que para él salir con Neptiun estaba en sus planes pero no sabia como decirle que él con solo verla una ves a los ojos se había enamorado de ella – bien ahora Urenus ven conmigo te voy a mostrar tu habitación – dijo el rey de forma autoritaria.

Urenus fue llevado a la parte norte del castillo donde habitaba la familia real y sus guardaespaldas siendo esto explicado por es rey para que supiera que su cuarto tenia un pasaje secreto al cuarto de Neptiun pero recalco que solo lo debía usar si Neptiun se encontraba en peligro el resto del recorridos fue todo igual le explico todo lo necesario para proteger a la princesa, cosa que aburrió a Urenus de manera histórica. Mientras tanto que Neptiun y su madre caminaban en silencio al cuarto de la primera, al llegar Neptiun se dirige a su balcón mirando al horizonte, suspiro y miro a su madre quien esperaba atenta que su hija le hablara, sobre su primer beso y si se había enamorado de Urenus.

- mamá, lo que viste tu y mi padre fueron los sentimientos que… - Neptiun no sabia como contarle a su madre que con una mirada Urenus se robo su corazón y ahora no podía quitárselo de la cabeza ni un solo segundo, cuando serraba los ojos recordaba su rostro, sus ojos y su cabello – madre, creo que me enamore perdidamente de Urenus, ya que ni mi mente ni mi corazón encuentran paz cuando él no esta cerca – dijo Neptiun cerrando los ojos recordando el sabor de su primer beso y en especial el sabor de los labios de Urenus.

- Neptiun, desde que naciste estabas destinada a enamorarte de Urenus ya que él es tu alma gemela, pero lo único que lamento es que el destino que les aguarda es duro y espinado, hija, ¿qué serias capas de dar por Urenus ahora que recién se conocen? – su madre sabia la respuesta ya que la leía de sus ojos azule como el océano.

- todo madre, hasta mi vida daría por la de él, porque se que él es el amor de mi vida como tu lo has dicho, mamá tengo miedo tengo el presentimiento de que nos separaremos dentro de muy poco tiempo, y temo no volver a ver esos bellos ojos esmeraldas que iluminan mi vida – Neptiun aun cuando no tenia el espejo en su poder podía sentir como el mar le advertía lo que pasaría en muy poco tiempo.

- hija, lamento cambiar de tema pero quisiera saber en donde tienes el espejo de Neptuno – cuando su madre termino de decir esto Neptiun recordó que el espejo se trasformo en un par de brazaletes que ahora llevaba puestos.

- lo guarde en un lugar secreto madre para tenerlo seguro, pero no te preocupes ya que solo yo y Urenus sabemos donde esta madre – Neptiun no era de las personas que miente pero en esta ocasión creyó mejor mentir ya que aun no sabia como usar la otra forma del espejo y si le decía a su madre que logro conseguir la coraza más dura de las ostras sagradas con la ayuda de Urenus se molestaría – Pero no te preocupes mamá Urenus dijo que me ayudaría a entrenar con el espejo ya que el a estudiado la leyenda de las amas sagradas del sistema solar externo – esto ultimo era verdad y eso en parte alivio a Neptiun quien miraba a su madre esperando alguna respuesta.

- Neptiun, hija por favor no mientas, eso no es de una princesa como tu, se que esos brazaletes son el espejo, te recuerdo que yo lo tuve en mi poder alguna vez en mis manos y reconocería su energía en donde sea hija mía ahora escucha muy bien si te llegas a separar de Urenus por un largo tiempo no lo dudes y pídeme a mi que te ayude con tu entrenamiento – la reina aparte de hermosa y inteligencia los años la dotaron de una sabiduría que solo la mostraba cuando se trataba de un tema que merecía total seriedad.

- Madre, por favor no le digas a papá que ya el espejo a evolucionado, no quiero ver que Urenus corra peligro en esa estúpida prueba… yo… - hizo una pausa para ver a su madre a los ojos – yo no quiero que muera en esas aguar malditas – a Neptiun e le escapa un lagrima de sus ojos azules como el océano.

- lo siento hija, de verdad que lo siento en el alma, pero yo hice un juramento junto a tu padre de nunca mentirnos y aunque desee evitar ese suceso no podría porque tarde o temprano tu padre se dará cuenta de que el espejo ya evoluciono y eso ni yo lo podría evitar – la reina le da la espalda a su hija para que ella no viera como unas lagrimas de dolor se le escapaban de sus ojos celestes, para la reina lo más importante es su esposo y su hija, y ver a esta ultima sufrí por una tradición le dolía bastante; se retiro de la habitación de su hija en busca de su marido para informarle que el joven Urenus tenia que hacer la prueba de la espada de Urano.

En todo el camino a la sala, Neptiun deseaba que Urenus pudiera pasar la prueba y seguir con vida, ella ya no podía vivir sin él joven de ojos color esmeralda, cabello rubio y un poco lago, piel blanca y tersa, y con una sonrisa encantadora; ahora ella la princesa de Neptuno ya no podía vivir sin su gran amor Urenus, no se podía imaginar con otro y mucho menos un futuro sin él; al llegar a sala se encontró en la puerta a Urenus quien le regala una sonrisa y le susurra al oído cuando Neptiun esta al frente de él.

- no te preocupes por mí porque yo no pienso morir, y mucho menos enfrente tuyo – Urenus le regala una sonrisa llena de amor y cariño a Neptiun.

Al entrar a la sala Urenus y Neptiun miran a ambos reyes con mucha dudas de que pasaría ahora con ellos; los reyes los guiaron hasta el centro de la ciudad donde había un hermoso y a la ves muy peligro lago, la gente miraba a la princesa detenidamente y después veían a Urenus; la niñas del pueblo no le quitaban los ojos de encima cosa que no solo no paso desadvertido por Neptiun, quien se aferro al brazo de Urenus quien sonríe al ver a su amada celosa de que se lo quieran comer con la mirada; los reyes se detuvieron llamando la atención de la joven pareja.

- aquí es Urenus, en este lago ahí una espada muy especial para la gente de Urano pero hasta ahora nadie la a podido sacar ya que esta solo responde a su legitimo dueño… espero sinceramente que la puedas sacar sin morir en el intento – el rey lucia muy preocupado no porque su hija se fuera a quedar viuda antes de casarse siquiera sino por el hecho de que si la sacaba tendría que separarlos por 5 años, y sabiendo que eso le dolería más a su hija es que lamentaba que esa estúpida tradición existiera siquiera.

- no se preocupe su majestad conozco la leyenda de la espada de Urano y se como sacarla sin tocar el agua siquiera pero si no soy su dueño no funcionara – Urenus sonaba seguro de si mismo, se acerco al lago y se arrodillo en la oriya – "espada de Urano te pido que vengas a mi para poder proteger la persona que más amo en esta vida, y también para proteger a todo ser vivo en el universo y el futuro" – Urenus entre sus pensamientos le trasmitía a la espada sus deseos con tanta fuerza que esta reconocí de inmediato la esencia de su amo yendo directamente a sus manos – "gracias espada de Urano, te debo una" – Urenus se paro y se puso frente a frente ante el rey con la espada en sus manos – la espada me a aceptado como su legitimo dueño he pasado su prueba mi señor – dijo Urenus a el rey de Neptuno.

-bien Urenus, pues me temo que por un tiempo tu y mi hija no se verán ya que ambos van a estar entrenado en diferentes condiciones por cinco años… Urenus tu partes esta noche tus maestros vendrán por ti y volverás acá en esta misma fecha dentro de cinco años ni más ni menos – dijo el rey con la mirada fija en el piso para evadir las miradas de Urenus y Neptiun, quienes se quedaron un rato en shock pero después salieron de sus pensamientos, ya que el rey volvió a hablar – pero por ahora les pido que disfruten este día juntos, ya que es el último en que se verán en mucho tiempo – finalizo y comenzó a caminar con rumbo a su castillo en compañía de su esposa a quien le susurro – nuestra hija me debe de estar odiando – lo dijo en un tono muy amago y triste.

- no, ella solo esta una poco triste por que no vera a Urenus por una tiempo, pero… - hizo una pausa a propósito para matar a su marido de los nervios – ella prefiere no verlo por unos años que no verlo nunca más en su vida – con esto calmo a su marido quien ya se sentía más aliviado y más dispuesto a preparar la fiesta de cumpleaños de los dos jóvenes que habían dejado atrás en el lago – cariño ahora que lo pienso nuestra hija no sabe que el joven Urenus cumpleaños hoy al igual que ella – dijo con una sonrisa picara.

- en que estas pensado mi amor… será que quieres celébrale a ambos sus cumpleaños ¿vedad? – la reina solo asiente con una sonrisa cómplice en su cara.

Mientras los reyes planeaban la fiesta de cumpleaños, Urenus y Neptiun se encontraba en la costa en donde se encontraron por segunda vez; Neptiun estaba sentada a los pies de un árbol y a su lado parado se encontraba Urenus, ambos miraban al horizonte, perdidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que Neptiun decide hablar.

- Urenus… yo… - no alcanzo a terminar lo que iba a decir cuando Urenus le cerró la boca con un dedo.

- no digas nada más… pasemos la bien ya que no nos veremos en mucho tiempo… ¿Princesa? – hizo una pausa para darse valor - ¿te molestaría que te llamara… mi… sirena? – giro el rostro para Neptiun no viera que se había sonrojado por la pregunta.

- si, si me permites llamarte mi viento – Neptiun no espero respuesta alguna para besar lo con todo el amor que le tenia a Urenus, quien solo tardo unos pocos segundos en correspondes su beso.

Toda la tarde se la pasaron paseando por la ciudad, debes en cuando Urenus se desaparecía de la vista de Neptiun pero aparecía con algún regalito para ella; al llegar el atardecer se fueron al castillo y subieron a la torre más alta para apreciar en su totalidad el majestuoso atardecer, Urenus estaba temblando de los nervios no sabia como deciles a su sirena que la amaba con todo su ser y que lo del matrimonio el lo acepto por que quería no por obligación, respiro hondado, se arrodillo ante su sirena quien lo miraba con mucha curiosidad y casi a grito limpio le dijo lo que le estaba ahogando.

- Princesa Neptiun, mi sirena… ¿tu, aceptaría… casarte conmigo cuando regrese después de cinco años de entrenamiento? – Urenus temblaba de los nervios el pobre y Neptiun todavía estaba en shock por lo dicho por su amor.

- si, mi viento… si acepto casarme contigo después de cinco de duro entrenamiento – se sonrojo un poco cuando le dio a su amado su respuesta.

Justo cuando se estaban dando el beso los padres de Neptiun habían llegado a ese lugar para que fueran a la fiesta, la escena les pareció tan tierna y triste que no quisieron interrumpirla y se marcharon para que por lo menos eso lo decidieran ellos. El tiempo paso volando para Urenus y Neptiun, el primero decidió que iría a preparar su equipaje y Neptiun le ayudo, ella no quería separarse de Urenus por nada del mundo y del universo entero; cuando llego la hora en que Urenus se iría, se fueron a la entrada del castillo, pero justo antes de llegar a las ultimas escaleras Urenus detuvo a Neptiun le entrego un paquete con una tarjeta que decía "no abrir hasta que me allá ido", le pareció gracioso pero aun así recetaría lo que decía la carta. Al llegar a la entrada se encontraron con los dos reyes y con ellos dos encapuchados que hablaban amenamente, cuando los adultos se dieron cuanta de que los dos jóvenes estaban ahí se giraron a su dirección y los dos extraños se arrodillaron ante Neptiun y a Urenus le tendieron la mano para estrecharla con la suya; al terminar las formalidades se despidieron todos de Urenus y de los extraños. Urenus en todos lo que tardaron en llegar a una zona despoblada y desértica donde instalaron dos carapas en una dormirían los dos hombre y en la otra Urenus. Tanto Urenus como Neptiun solo pensaban en una cosa que estas años que los separarían pasaran volando.

Ya casi los cinco años pasaron volando para todos menos Urenus y Neptiun, los dos entrenaban casi sin descanso; el entrenamiento de Neptiun era con su madre quien le decía como controlas los poderes de la transformación del espejo y que este rebelaba todo he incluso lo que los ojos humanos no podían ver, Neptiun pensaba que si no entrenaba su cuerpo y mente no seria de utilidad en batalla para Urenus si estallaba una guerra, asíque para prevenir eso nadaba todas las mañana antes de que saliera el sol siquiera y después de los entrenamientos de la tarde se dedicaba a aprender todas las materias básicas a un nivel avanzado, ya entrada muy a la tarde platicaba sus dos pasatiempos favoritos la pintura y tocar el violín, pero todas su melodías eran muy tristes ya que le faltaba una parte de su ser, pero cuando era de noche se paraba en su balcón mirando al cielo y tocaba el collar que le hizo y le regalo Urenus para su cumpleaños con la gema llamada corazón del marque brillaba solo si el amor de la persona que lo tiene es verdadero asía la persona que se lo dio, y en cada noche brillaba con más intensidad, una ves tubo que taparlo ya que brillo tanto que paresia el sol y por poco llama la atención de los guardias. Mientra Urenus entrenaba más su cuerpo que su mente ya que se aburría que le dijeran lo que en años anteriores había aprendido una y otra ves asíque decidió aumentar los entrenamientos físicos a un nivel que según sus entrenadores solo el legítimos heredero a la corona de Urano podría aguantar, pero para asombro para los dos entrenadores Urenus ni se agotaba un poco con ese entrenamiento asíque lo aumentaron diez veces pero paso lo mismo asíque debieron aumentarlo treinta veces y así Urenus se canso tardo dos años en acostumbrase siquiera a ese nivel y en el tercero ya ni de calentamiento le servia, los entrenadores se asombraron de que su cuerpo no tuviera casi ningún cambio, solo era más alto y fornido. Cuando solo faltaba un día para el reencuentro entre Urenus y Neptiun, el enemigo apareció en el castillo de Neptuno diciendo que si la princesa no se casaba con uno de los lideres atacarían mañana al amanecer, Neptiun se reuso en todo momento, incluso cuando su nuevo pretendiente apareció frete a ella se negaba, lo despreciaba en todo el sentido de la palabra ya que en su corazón solo estaba una persona y esa era Urenus.

Ya solo faltaban una hora para que amaneciera y Urenus estaba en camino al castillo, cuando estuvo en la entrada de la ciudad y el poderoso astro aprecio y se hoyo una explosión que provenía del castillo, cuando por fin los tres estuvieron al frete del castillo vieron al ejercito enemigo asechándolo y atacándolo, Urenus perdió todo control de si mismo y con la velocidad de un viento huracanado muchos enemigos cayeron al suelo la mitad de ellos muertos y la otra aturdida, pasaba tan rápido los pasadizos secretos que cuando llego a la sala del trono fue justo a tiempo ya que Neptiun estaba sola protegiendo a su gente ya que todos los mejores y la gran mayoría de los guerreros de Neptuno estaban en Urano peleando, Urenus sale disparado atacando al enemigo y literalmente en un parpadeo todos los enemigos se hallaban muertos en el piso y Urenus parado en frete de Neptiun con una sonrisa solo para ella.

- creía, que por lo menos los que quedaban de tu ejercito sabían pelear pero por lo que veo solo tu y yo sabemos actuar en un situación así, bueno pasaremos de los saludos a el plan que vamos a realizar, yo puedo acabar con todos sin ningún esfuerzo pero quiero que me digas a quien tengo que capturar para saber donde tiene a tus padres – dijo con un tono de autoridad y una vos más ronca que antes, Neptiun lo miraba maravillada porque era tal cual se lo había imaginado.

- se llama Seiya, y es el líder, los capturo cuando refugiábamos a los civiles y también a lo poco de nuestro ejército – dijo con el mismo tono dulce que en su niñez y con una vos mucho más madura, Urenus solo camino hasta ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha y se desapareció susurrándole en el oído que hiciera un escudo en toda la sala del trono no solo al frete.

Urenus salio caminando del castillo con una expresión de de enojo que cualquiera saldría corriendo, desenvaino su espada y de un movimiento mato a tres cuartos del ejercito enemigo, los que todavía seguían con vida se asustaron al velo desaparecer y aparecer en frete de ellos Urenus aclaro la garganta y todos menos uno se tensaron, y por descarte él era Seiya el líder de ese patética escoria.

- ¿en donde están los reyes de Neptuno? – su tono de vos era de ultra tumba, todos los enemigos se pusieron pálidos con solo oírlo.

- ¿quién eres, imbécil? - al no oír respuesta alguna toma del cuello de la camisa a Urenus - ¿quién te crees que eras para ignorarme de esa manera?

- mi nombre es Urenus, soy el guarda espaldas de la princesa Neptiun y mis ordenes son rescatar a sus padres y… - dijo con el mismo tono que antes pero mientras hablaba se libero del agarre de Seiya y lo atrapo colocando su espada en su garganta – de eliminar a todo aquel que implique una amenaza para este reino, y esta será la ultima vez que lo pregunte ¿en donde están los reyes y el ejercito capturado? – hizo una pausa - y ¿quién de todos Uds. es el famoso Seiya? – Seiya miraba incrédulo a su captor.

- él es Seiya nuestro líder, y los reyes están en el campamento – le respondió un hombre que ya se había consumido por el miedo que inspiraba Urenus.

- bien, tu ve por ellos y si intentas algo te matare mucho antes de que mueva un solo músculo – le advirtió Urenus al hombre que le respondió, este le obedeció de inmediato desapareciendo entre sus compañeros, miro a Seiya un segundo y luego hablo – tu y todos los tuyos ya sea vivos o muertos se irán de acá inmediatamente después de que el rey y la reina hayan llegado hasta acá, y si te niega o te rehúsas no dudare en matarlos a todos de un solo golpe y ya viste que es literal – sonrío Triunfante Urenus ya que todos lo miraban con temor incluyendo a Seiya.

El hombre volvió con los reyes y el pequeño ejercito de reserva de Neptuno, y de inmediato todos los enemigos desaparecieron de igual forma que cuando llegaron; los reyes miraban de arriba a bajo a Urenus para ellos había cambiado mucho ya no quedaba nada de ese niño maduro, no, ya no era ese niño que se fue, ahora era todo un joven el que tenían al frente, los maestros de Urenus se aparecieron el frente de los reyes y de camino al castillo les contaron todo lo que le paso con Urenus, Urenus ya estaba en el castillo comunicándole a Neptiun las buenas nuevas.

- que bien, muchas gracias Urenus, por favor pueblo mío escuchen con atención, él noble guerrero Urenus a acabado la gran parte de uno de los seis ejércitos enemigos y a salvado a nuestros reyes el solo y por eso… - pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que de la nada aparecieron los sabios mayores - ¿pero que les paso sus señorías? – pregunto preocupada por el estado físico de la pareja de ancianos

- no… ahí tiempo… de explicar – decía el hombre mayor muy agitado – vengan con nosotros, el enemigo a cambiado su objetivo y va a atacar otra dimensión, y en esa dimensión nos están esperando sus compañeros de batalla y de equipo – mientras decía esto abrió un agujero de color blanco – vamos pasen, Neptiun no te preocupes tus padres saben que te estamos llevando a otra dimensión – Urenus y Neptiun se miraron un instante y atravesaron, al otro lado había un templo y al frente de ellos estaban las demás princesas y el príncipe Endimión – bien ahora solo falta que lleguen ellas y sus príncipes, y daremos comienzo a esta reunión.

Todas las princesas miraban la belleza y dulzura que inspiraba Neptiun, mientras Endimión miraba lo maduro he imponente que se veía Urenus; después de un largo rato de espera la pareja de ancianos fueron a buscar a los guerreros de ese planeta y a sus príncipes, tardaron treinta minutos en traer los y la sorpresa de todos fue que eran iguales a ellos.

- bien para ahorrar tiempo cuando los nombre chicos dan un paso a delante y hacen una reverencia – dijo la anciana mujer – ella es la princesa Mercury es la más lista de las chicas pero no del grupo completo, la siguiente es la princesa Marchs puede detectar al enemigo en cualquier lugar y sabes su posición exacta, la siguiente es la princesa Serena su bondad y sabiduría sobrepasan a las de todos, él es Endimión en batalla siempre es el primero en entre y en salir, ella es Plut es muy sabia y consigue cualquier información que necesite o que necesitemos, ella es Satur su capacidad de destrucción y de curación soy imposibles de comparar, y por ultimo pero no menos importantes están los dos más jóvenes del grupo Urenus y Neptiun, ellos dos con la combinación perfecta en el ataque y la defensa por lo menos eso calculamos ya que son los únicos que todavía no aprueban el examen para ser guerreros luna todavía.

Las sailor scout y Darién estaba impactados de ver a personas muy parecidas a ellos pero con diferentes edades, y su sorpresa mayor fue que todos menos Urenus y Neptiun tenían 22 años y ellos apenas tenían 16 años; después de un largo silencio el anciano ordeno que cada uno de ellos estuviera con su otro yo, y que tenían que vivir una vida normal hasta que el enemigo se digne en atacar, cuando todas las dudas, según la pareja de ancianos, estos regresaron a su dimensión. Después de una cena en casa de lita todos junto a su otro yo se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Haruka y Michiru todavía no creían que sus otros yo fueran los más jóvenes y que los otros yo de Setsuna y de Hotaru tuvieran 20 años mientra que sus otros yo solo 16 años. Michiru no aguanto más estar en la sala de estar de su casa en un silencio fúnebre asíque decidió hablar de lo primero que se le ocurriera.

- dime Neptiun, ¿Qué te gusta hacer? –pregunto Michiru para saber si tenían algo más en común que solo la apariencia física y el planeta guardián.

- me gusta mucho pintar, tocar el violín, nadar y dar paseos por la costa con Urenus – dijo la joven mirando al suelo por su respuesta, ya que en pocas palabra le decía que amaba a Urenus, y este ultimo solo se sonrojo un poco.

- y ¿a ti Urenus? – esta ves pregunto Haruka.

CONTINUARA….


	4. una vida de un estudiante de preparatori

- a mi me gusta correr y pasear con la princesa en la costa – Urenus aun que mucho quisiera nadie excepto el y Neptiun sabían que estaba comprometidos, de los ahí presente asíque mantuvo la postura de guarda espalda de la princesa y no la de su novio aunque mucho quisiera, si algo tenia Haruka era astucia para detectar cuando alguien ocultaba algo y más si en muchos sentidos era igual a ella, Michiru observo lo mismo que Haruka, pero al igual que Haruka se quedo callada ya que Urenus volvió a hablar – a que se referían los sabios mayores a ¿"vivir un vida normal"?

Las cuatro sailor se le quedaron mirando como que era obvia la respuesta, pero de repente Setsuna se detuvo un momento para mirar mejor el detalle que paso por alto la ropa de los visitante, por ejemplo la de Urenus y la de Neptiun tenían un toque árabe pero a leguas se nota que esas telas no son de la tierra y por ende se le paso por su mente que ellos vivían de una manera muy distinta a las de ellas.

- pues en tu caso y el de Neptiun ir a una preparatoria como dos jóvenes de su edad, y en el caso de Satur y Plut pus ir a la universidad – lo dijo de una manera en que los visitantes lo entendieran.

- por parte mi y de Satur no ahí problema alguno pero… - se fijo en las miradas de Urenus y de Neptiun que ya sabia que era una preparatoria – Urenus es mucho más listo que Mercury y Neptiun esta a su igual, pero como tu lo dices no se puede rebelar nada del pasado o del futuro – Setsuna por una vez en su vida deseaba que esas palabras no existieran en su vocabulario y más si quería saber que era a lo que se refería – para que lo entiendan mejor ellos dos se aburrirán aya, y de paso estarán puro dando la hora.

Todos miraron a Urenus como un bicho raro, ya que en si era Haruka y ella no era más inteligente que Ami, Urenus se sentía muy incomodo con esa miradas dirigidas así su persona, Neptiun se da cuenta de la incomoda situación en que se encontraba Urenus asíque se paro y miro a Michiru con una sonrisa.

- ¿en que cuarto dormiremos Urenus y yo, o que prefieren que duerma con las dos princesa mientra el duerme en un cuarto aparte? – dijo con la misma vos dulce y tierna de Michiru, todos la miraron como que no entendían a lo que se refería – es que, tengo sueño y se que mañana será un día agitado en especial para mi y Urenus, por favor Michiru-san dime ¿donde dormiré? y ¿con quien? – dijo mirando solo a Michiru, ella se paro y miro a Neptiun indicándole que la siguiera – Urenus síguenos, para que sepas en donde voy a dormir, no quiero complicar tu trabajo – Urenus se sintió aliviado al oír.

Los tres fueron a un cuarto de huéspedes, que tenia dos camas, un armario, un baño y dos veladores; Michiru examino el cuarto con la mirada para ver si le faltaba algo pero al parecer no faltaba nada, por ultimo miro el armario y vio que había ropa de ella y Haruka.

- bueno, en el armario ahí ropa para las dos mañana vendré por la ropa que es de Haruka y la cambiare por una mías así Uds. dos no tendrá problemas con la ropa – Neptiun y en especial Urenus le miraron con cara de "a que se refiere a las dos", y Michiru lo noto y pregunto -¿pasa algo que deba saber?

- he si, Urenus es hombre no mujer jaja – río nerviosa Neptiun.

En la sala se discutía a que universidad se irían a inscribir Satur y Plut, cuando un grito interrumpió su discusión y era de Michiru, Haruka pensó que era el enemigo asíque salio corriendo para auxiliar a Michiru, pero cuando llego vio a Michiru desmayad en los brazos de Urenus quien lucia nervioso.

- ¡Michiru, vamos amor despierta, soy yo Haruka! – Haruka estaba muy preocupada por Michiru.

- ¿qué… me… paso? – pregunto algo aturdida, pero de apoco se acordó y se puso de pie y mirando a Urenus de una manera que puso nerviosa a Haruka - ¿Cómo que eres hombre, Urenus? – ahora si Satur y Plut entendían el porque del grito.

- pues si, soy hombre ¿por qué te sorprende tanto? – Pregunto confundido Urenus.

- jajá jajá, pensaron que Urenus era mujer solo porque Haruka lo era ¿verdad? – pregunto Neptiun sin poder parar de reír – pues él siempre ha sido él, jajá jajá.

- Neptiun, no es para nada divertido – dijo Urenus y dejando al descubierto que el era algo más que un simple guarda espaldas – "genial soy el más inteligente pero si me llego a enoja eso se va al carajo" – pensó un preocupado Urenus.

- bueno, bueno… este tema es mejor que lo dejemos hasta acá, ahí cosas mucho más importantes que esto – dijo Plut para que le pusieran la atención debida – bien como ya sabemos cuales parejas trabajan mejor, los compartiremos dormitorios así: Urenus y Neptiun acá, y yo y Satur el otro; no voy a aceptar peros de nadie – todos se le quedaron mirando pero nadie se opuso o dijo algo lo cual aprovecho – bien pues a dormir se a dicho los sabios mayores ya inscribieron a Urenus y a Neptiun en una preparatoria, y mañana se tiene que levantar muy temprano, para que sepan Sailors nosotros nos comunicamos telepáticamente por eso no llevamos ningún comunicador; bien a dormir buenas noches Urenus, Neptiun nada de cosas de pareja – Plut se retira con una sonrisa ya que dejo a la joven pareja sonrojada, mientras lo hace empuja a las sailors a la salida con ayuda de Satur.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada solo se alistaron para dormir, Urenus se fue al baño para cambiarse de ropa, mientras Neptiun hacia lo mismo, al terminar de cambiarse Urenus mira a Neptiun y la ve muy nerviosa.

- ¿Qué sucede, Neptiun? – pregunto con vos dulce.

- bueno… es que yo… quería preguntarte… ¿si puedo dormir contigo?... no me refiero a… - Neptiun no pudo terminar los que quería decir ya que Urenus la beso.

- ven, vamos a descansa ya que mañana será un día muy agitado y aburrido – dijo Urenus tomando la mano a Neptiun y llevándola a la cama, los dos tardaron mucho en dormirse ya que esta seria una experiencia nueva para los dos.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban despiertos y tomando el desayuno, que Urenus preparo para todas.

- vaya, esto es otra cosa diferente, Haruka no sabe cocinar – Michiru parecía impresionada por el talento de Urenus en la cocina – y esta muy delicioso.

- gracias, pero no es para tantos halagos, ya que yo en verdad no se cocinar solo hice lo que se me vino a la mente – dijo Urenus muy apenado, todas lo miraban y solo Plut y Setsuna sabían el porque pudo prepararlo pero tenían que estar seguras de ello.

- cambiando de tema, ¿a qué preparatoria irán Urenus y Neptiun? – pregunto Haruka antes de que sigan asiendo notar su falta de destreza en la cocina.

- a la preparatoria Juuban – respondieron a uno y son Urenus y Neptiun.

- jaja, Haruka esa ¿no es la preparatoria a la que va esa niña y sus amigas? – pregunto Michiru muy amable y contenta, ya que eso significaba que sabrían si Urenus era tan listo como lo decían las chicas de la otra dimensión.

- a si es verdad… bien es hora de irnos, Setsuna tu ¿puedes llevarte a Hotaru, Satur y a Plut? – pregunto Haruka solo para confirmar lo que presentía.

- si, no tengo ningún problema en hacer eso – dijo sonriendo – "ya que quiero saber si lo que sentí lo sintieron las otras" – pensó mientras se paraba.

Ya en la preparatoria confirmaron que Urenus tendría el apellido de Haruka para disimular y Neptiun el de Michiru; hoy había una reunión con los apoderados en hora de clase ya que esa semana se realizarían el festival de primavera, en los que participarían los padres, familiares o el tutor legal, Haruka y Michiru estaban muy animadas al igual que Neptiun, pero Urenus pensaba que era un fastidio; la directora los encamino al salón de clases donde Urenus y Neptiun estarían estudiando de ahora en adelante.

- buenas tardes profesora, disculpe que la interrumpa pero traigo a sus dos nuevos estudiantes, junto a sus apoderados, ¿les dijo que pasen? – dijo la directora un tanto apurada ya que tenia a todos los presentes algo anonadados.

- si directora, le puedo preguntar ¿por qué llegan a estas horas? – dijo algo intrigada la profesora por lo tarde de la llegada de los nuevos alumnos que tendría.

- si, lo que paso es que los papeles del traslado tenían algunos errores y tuvimos que revisarlos y pedirlos de nuevo eso es todos – dijo seria y dando se la vuelta y mirando a los que venían con ella – bueno espero que disfruten su estadía y que no tengan ningún problema, hasta pronto – se despidió con una reverencia y se marcha.

- bien, pasen por favor y preséntese – dijo la profesora mientras miraba el calendario de actividades del festival.

- mucho gusto mi nombre es Haruka Tenou y el es mi hermanito Urenus – una vez terminada la presentación Haruka y Urenus hacen una reverencia.

- mucho gusto, mi nombre es Michiru Kaioh y ella es mi hermana Neptiun – ellas hicieron lo mismo que Haruka y Urenus.

- bienvenidos a la preparatoria Juuban y espero que este año sea de mucho provecho – dijo la profesora muy nerviosa ya que Haruka y Michiru eran muy famosa.

En todo el trascurso del día Urenus se murió del aburrimiento, ya que toda la materia que pasaron el se la sabia de memoria, por otro lado Neptiun no se quedaba atrás solo se divirtió en la reunión, ya que Michiru y ella se encargarían de la decoración del salón,; esa misma mañana tomaron los exámenes de nivelación a nivel nacional (ni idea de cómo se llaman pero lo en tienden ¿verdad?) del cual Urenus términos primero seguido de Neptiun y Ami, los resultados se entregarían esa misma tarde. En la tarde toda la preparatoria estaba anonadada ya que Ami había empatado en el segundo lugar con Neptiun y Urenus había sacado el primero con la puntuación perfecta, las chicas quedaron impresionadas de los logros de ambos chicos, y más por el puntaje de Urenus que el de Neptiun. A la hora del amuermo todas se reunieron con Urenus y Neptiun para saber como era que sacaron esa puntuaciones.

- felicidades Urenus, es impresionante que apenas ayer hallas llegado y tengas todo ese conocimiento – dijo Ami muy amable con el chico - ¿y como saben toda esta materia?

- sencillo, en nuestra dimensión también se enseña esto pero en primaria, no en preparatoria – dijo sonriendo – pero Urenus en su niñez le enseñaron de todos lo básico el resto son conocimientos que tiene de su vida pasada.

Todas guardaron silencio ya que eso de la vida pasada de Urenus no lo, entendían y esperaban a que el chico hablara.

- a lo que se refieres que gran parte de mi conocimiento ya lo tenía mucho antes de que me lo enseñaran siquiera – dijo un Urenus muy cansado.

Después de la cota explicación de Urenus todas las chicas se pusieron a hablar del festival de primavera y de que kimono usarían en el, Urenus estaba ajeno a toda conversación y decidió dormir un poco ya que en la azotea nadie le diría nada, Neptiun ve a Urenus que ya estaba dormido y se acerca para colocar la cabeza de Urenus en su regazo, cuando tres figuras se aparecen de la nada y saludan a las chicas.

CONTINUARA….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola a todos y todas ojala les guste el capitulo ya que es todo lo que puedo escribir por mis trabajos del liceo y no me alcanza para más, asíque es probable que no suba los capítulos por un tiempo ya que estén bien y por favor comenten que eso me anima a seguir… besos chao.


	5. Chapter 5: la aparicion de Three Lights

**Hola, por las críticas voy a poner así las notas del autor ya que es una de mis fallas y voy a usar este capitulo para comunicar lo que se me había quedado en el tarro o lo que se me olvido mencionar, primero que nada me disculpo por si fue muy fuerte mi respuesta ya que no era un buen día por algunos sucesos que tuvieron acontecimiento el otro día y hoy miércoles 29 de abril de 2009, era mi día libre y no quería leer nada desagradable, comúnmente tomo mejor mis criticas y veo si las puedo mejorar pero odio que me traten como una tonta y lo de los espacios fue la gota que rebaso el baso ya que a mi en lo personal no tengo ningún problemas con las criticas; lo de mis faltas de ortografía lo siento pero dudo mucho que lo pueda cambiar por ahora, y en general cuando lo subo ya lo he leído como tres veces y si se me pasan algunas faltas de ortografía son las más mínimas; lo del resumen lo escribí media dormida y si lo edito va a ser en vacaciones de invierno o cuando se me ocurra (yo vivo en Chile y las vacaciones de invierno son en junio), por ultimo voy a dejar mi correo electrónico (que lo reviso una ves a las miles) para que me escriban directamente ahí para criticarme, comentar algo que no entiendan, mis faltas de ortografía, etc. Nada de cosas indebidas o insultos eso no lo acepto para nada. Lo de "Flash Back" le coloque tres líneas entremedio con lo anterior, porque lo de las x no se me había pasado por la mente, y si lo prefieren le coloco "The End Flash Back" y las x como gusten pero si no quieren díganlo no me molesta si creen que eso mejorara el fic. Mis amigas (las que vieron o ven todavía Sailor Moon) dicen que soy toda una Haruka por mi personalidad explosiva y otros detalle pero que en si no soy del todo igualita, por eso más que nada mi primera reacción, ya eso es todos aquí el capitulo chao.**

– Hola bombón, ¿Cómo han estado sin nosotros todo este tiempo? – dijo una de las figuras quien se acerco más para que pudieran saber quien era.

Serena y las chicas salieron corriendo a abrasar a los tres recién llegados, mientras Neptiun miraba al joven que había saludado con odio he ira, no se explicaba como ellas las defensoras de este planeta de esta dimensión podían llagar a olvidar lo que ella y sus compañeros asían ahí.

− Woo, miren lo que tenemos por acá pero si son las dos sailor más fuertes de este sistema Uranus y Neptine, ¿Cómo estas Michiru? – dijo Seiya, notando que según el Haruka estaba dormida.

− A es cierto se me olvidaba, ellos dos son Urenus y Neptiun son de otra dimensión y vinieron a ayudarnos contra un nuevo enemigo, ellos conocen muy bien – dijo serena muy seria para su estilo, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el trío.

− Ha bueno entonces me presentare como es debido soy… – pero se Seiya no pudo terminarlo que iba a decir ya que una espada estaba en su garganta.

− Seiya Kou, ¿verdad? – Urenus se había despertando y para mala suerte de Seiya de muy mal genio – Yaten y Taiki Kou sus hermanos

− Bueno, párese que ya nos conocías pero no a nosotros en si – dijo Taiki pensativo ya que cuando despertó Urenus vio a Seiya acercarse a Neptiun quien no lo dejaba de mirar con odio puro – es nuevo enemigo de seguro son nuestros otros yo ¿verdad?

− Si es verdad que los conocemos y que sus otro yo son el enemigo – las chicas se quedaron inmóviles con lo que había dicho Neptiun – pero ¿Qué nos confirma que no son ellos?

− En la pelea contra Galaxia, Uranus cuando estaba apunto de morir me dijo esto: _Sailor Star__ Fighter tu no estas defendiendo ni la paz del universo ni el futuro, por favor protege a nuestra princesa ya que ella siempre será una niña muy llorona_, eso se los puede comprobar bombón – dijo Seiya son algo de dificultad ya que si es cierto que Urenus no lo quería matar pero tanpoco era muy delicado que digamos.

− Si, eso es cierto, por favor Urenus dejarlo libre si – Urenus miro a Neptiun quien solo asintió con la cabeza como respuesta afirmativa para que soltara a Seiya – gracias Neptiun.

− No lo agradezca, que todavía no se gana nuestra confianza para ello tendrán que esforzarse y mucho ya que sus otros yos casi destruyeron nuestro sistema solar – dijo Urenus quien recogió sus cosa y las de Neptiun – será mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde a clases princesa – Seiya y los demás miran a Urenus como la clara pregunta de porque tanta formalidad con Serena.

− Si, creo que tienes razón nunca es bueno llegar atrasados; nos vemos en clases chicas, hasta luego – fue todo lo que dijo Neptiun antes de irse con Urenus.

Los recién llegados no entendian nada de nada, en primera quienes eran realmente esos dos y en segunda porque tenían que ganarse su confianza.

− Párese que ahí mucho de que hablar y poco tiempo para ello – dijo un Taiki pensativo.

− Si, me temo que si chicos – dijo Ami muy reflectiva en lo que iba a decir – será mejor que lo hablemos en el templo Hikawa.

Mientras Serena y los demás se ponían de acuerdo en donde se iban a juntar, Urenus y Neptiun ya estaban sentados en sus puestos en el salón de clases encerrados en sus mundos hasta que al frete de ellos aparecieron los sabios mayores.

− ¿Cómo han estado chicos? – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa; la única respuesta que recibió fue un monosílabo de Urenus cosa que le dio mucha gracias y le hizo acordar de cosas del pasado – vaya, también que bueno, solo vinimos a decirles que hemos llamado a las Sailor Star, para que se disminuya el riesgo a perder en batalla ya que ellos son los únicos que saben cuan impredecibles son – la cara de Urenus reflejaba un enojos que puso al anciano muy pálido.

− Si que de Uds. dos vino esa gran idea ¿verdad? – dijo Urenus de una manera gélida que nunca antes la había utilizado, el anciano solo asintió con la cabeza – que bien que nos abrasan ahora, después de que el trío de imbéciles ya habían llegado…- Urenus no pudo continuar su regaño a los anciano ya que sus compañeros de clase se estaban acercando, de inmediato la pareja de ancianos se fue de la misma manera en que habían aparecido – un día de estos ese par me las pagara todas y bien juntas.

− Ya tranquilízate Urenus, que no eres el único que los quiere matar por la aparición de esos imbéciles como tu los llamas – dijo Neptiun en su oído – sabes creo que, debemos disfrutar un poco más el estar junto que preocuparnos por las batallas que comenzaran después del festival de primavera – Urenus le mira a los ojos para saber si le estaba mintiendo pero se notaba a leguas que decía la verdad – y, ya que mañana es tanto tu como mi cumpleaños yo quisiera que lo pasáramos a solas, lejos de todos solo por dos días – mientras decía esto Neptiun, se sonrojaba cada ves más y más en lo ultimo que le dijo en su oído – porque quiero que mi regalo para ti, solo tu y yo sepamos que es.

Urenus estaba en shock por lo dicho por Neptiun, y en todo el resto del día en las palabras de ella si era lo que se le cruzo por la mente o era que no se que cosa… mientras que Neptiun no sabia como se le había podido ocurrir decirle eso a Urenus, bueno en parte si y en otra no; cuando llegaron a la casa de las sailor externas seguían igual de encerrados en su propio mundo interior que después de su pequeña platica. La demás chicas lo notaron y no sabían que hacer ya que Plut y Satur todavía no llegaban de la universidad, y tanto como Setsuna, Hotaru, Michiru y Haruka no sabían que hacer, ya que tres de ellas nunca habían tenido que tratar de guiar a una pareja de adolescente que más encima era otra versión de dos de ellas, y la otra era mucho más joven de la pareja, que todavía ninguno de los dos salía de sus pensamientos; Plut y Satur acababan de llegar y se encontraban con esa escena tan peculiar y tan incomoda, Satur le hizo una seña a Plut para que averiguara lo que estaba pasando, y esta solo asiente, a cada 3 minutos el rostro de Plut cambiaba de expresión y cuando estas se torno más roja que un tomate Satur se puso seria porque para que algo ponga a Plut roja tiene que ser o muy intimo o muy bochornoso; Plut cuando termino de de saber todo lo que pasaba empujo a Satur a la salida sin decir nada, ya fuera Plut comenzó a hablar.

− Esto es un lío amoroso, nada más – dijo tratando de no darle mayor información ya que ese asunto lo tenia que arreglar solo Neptiun ya que solo ella era la responsable y tanbien no era de la incumbencia de ellas dos ni de nadie más – lo que tenemos que hacer es tan solo hablar y tratar de romper el hielo, y de eso tu te vas a encargar mientras yo tengo una charla con Neptiun y Michiru – dijo mientras empezaba a entrar de nuevo al departamento – a y por cierto no le preguntes a Urenus como le fue en la preparatoria o no lograras nada.

− Si, como tu digas tan solo trata de no tardar tanto con ellas y me ayudas ya que Urenus no es más ese niño que te sacaba de quicio – dijo Satur tentando a la suerte ya que le gustaba provocar el enojo de Plut, esta solo la miro a los ojos provocando un escalofrío a Satur.

− Me pregunto que dirían, ¿si supieran lo nuestro S-a-t-u-r? – dijo de manera muy sexual las ultimas palabra y en especial su nombre.

– Nada, amor – fue todo lo que dijo, pero el rubor no se lo quitaría nadie.

Cuando volvieron a entrar la situación seguía igual que antes, Plut le hecho una ultima mirada a Satur quien se la regreso de una manera, que le decía que se preparara para las represalias por lo de hace unos momentos atrás, esta solo le da un beso en la mejilla antes de entra al comedor como si nada.

– Hola a todos – dijo Plut y detrás de ella Satur estiro la mano en modo de saludo cosa que molesto a Plut ya que en vez de romper el hielo lo estaba dejando igual – ha Neptiun y Michiru-san pueden venir un momento conmigo.

– A si, claro con gusto – dijo Michiru aliviada ya que la estaban sacando de ese incomodo silencio.

– Si, no ahí ningún problema Plut – dijo tímidamente Neptiun ya que sabía que Plut posiblemente ya había averiguado todo, y eso significaba que la iba a dejar a solar con Michiru para que hablaran de ese tema.

Michiru y Neptiun siguieron a Plut hasta el cuarto de esta ultima, al llegar ahí Plut abrió la puerta para que Michiru entre primero, y cuando Neptiun iba a entra esta la detuvo.

– Creo, que debes hablar de ese tema con ella a solas, esto solo te incumbe a ti y si necesitas algún consejo quien mejor que alguien prácticamente igual a ti solo que más madura y mayor – dijo riéndose de sus ultimas palabra.

Neptiun junto un poco de valor para hablar del tema con Michiru, ya que era verdad que Michiru y ella eran la misma persona pero tal cual lo demos traban Plut y Satur, la vivencias y relaciones pueden ser totalmente opuestas; una ves adentro Neptiun cerro la puerta tras de si y juntando todo el valor posible comenzó a hablar.

– He Michiru-san, yo esto, mañana va a ser mi cumpleaños y el de Urenus y… bueno yo he pensado en regalarle mi… - ya no podía decir más todo el valor que había juntado no alcanzo a terminar la oración y encimas su rubor no ayudaba en nada.

Michiru miro impresionada a Neptiun, ya que pensaba perder su virginidad de una manera tan hermosa y romántica, y encima le pedía ayuda para saber que hacer; siendo ella se moriría de los nervios siquiera en preguntar y dado el hecho que eran la misma persona eso era precisamente lo que estaba pasando.

– Bueno en primero, gracias por tenerme tanta confianza; segundo creo que seria mejor que cuando estén en ese momento lo vallan descubriendo Uds. dos, porque si yo te digo algo no se si seria de mucha ayuda – dijo Michiru con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios cosa que confundía a Neptiun – pero dado el caso de que Urenus es prácticamente Haruka, de seguro le gustara tomar el control de toda la situación, pero a ella le fascina que yo tome la iniciativa y que pruebe cosas nueva y explore; dado que para ambos todo es nuevo solo te queda explorar – termino de explicar Michiru quien miraba con mucha ternura a Neptiun, quien estaba más roja que la luz de un semáforo – pero ¿te puedo pedir algo? – Neptiun solo asintió – que tu y Urenus se cuiden, porque supongo que no querrán formar ahora una familia.

– Si, Michiru-san – dijo ya menos preocupada y más aliviada.

Mientra tanto esto sucedía Satur ya había logrado hacer que tanto Haruka como Urenus entablaran una conversación aunque sea en su contra ya que dijo que ella sola podía contra ellos dos en cualquier competencia, cosa que los provoco al tiro y ya estaba apunto de ser masacrada cuando Plut llego a su rescate, y con una mirada acecina que podría asustar al mismo Lucifer, y con una seña le dijo a Satur que quería salir asíque le tocaba hacer de chofer, cosa que le irritaba; una ves que Satur y Plut se fueron Haruka se dio cuenta de que ellas actuaban raro y le iba a preguntar a Urenus que tipo de relación tenían esas dos.

– Supongo que ya te diste cuenta, que no son como Setsuna y Hotaru de acá, o por lo menos su relación – dijo Urenus dando a entender a Haruka que ese tema no era bueno tocarlo con sus amigas ahí presente – bueno, que tengan buenas noches, adiós

Mientras esto sucedía en el departamento de las externas en el templo Hikawa las internas ya le habían dicho todo lo que sabían a Seiya, Yaten y Taiki de la situación actual que se les presentaba, y cuando se estaban por marchar Plut y Satur habían aparecido en el templo pensaban hablar con las internas sobre que mañana era el cumpleaños de Urenus y Neptiun, cuando Plut apenas vio a Yaten y Taiki se paralizo y Satur invoco a su gran os que era como la de Hotaru pero su filo era mucho mayor, la internas de inmediato se pusieron entre ella y el trío para evitar un asesinato.

– Espera, por favor ellos no son los de tu dimensión son los de la nuestra – dijo Serena de inmediato, con eso basto para que Plut reaccionara y calmara a Satur, quien hizo desaparecer su gran os – Plut, Satur, ¿Por qué todos Uds. actúan de esa manera tan hostil con ellos, y los miran con tanto odio?

– Porque sus otros yo, no hicieron cosas muy buenas que digamos – dijo Plut con un tono de tristura y de dolor.

– Y en especial ellos – dijo Satur apuntando a Yaten y Taiki, quienes la miraron con seriedad – ellos… ellos… - Satur era en su dimensión la más fuerte en actitud pero aun así eso no quería decir que los era ante todo.

– Ellos… me violaron, cuando estaba de visita en Saturno – dijo Plut con un hilo de vos – y mataron a mis padres y a los de Satur – dijo esto ultimo llorando.

Satur abraso a Plut, ya que ella había vito la brutalidad de lo que le hicieron y eso se lo iba a cobra y bien caro a esos sujetos. Tras pasar un poco de tiempo y entrar a la casa de Rei Plut y Satur les contaron a las chicas sobre el cumpleaños de Urenus y Neptiun que era mañana mismo y que pensaban celébraselo en la tarde ya que ellos dos ya tenían un compromiso por la noche, según les dijo Plut, asíque no podían cambiar la hora ni el lugar ya que era un grupo muy numeroso y en el departamento de las externas no cabrían todos. Una vez terminado de planear la fiesta Satur llevo a Plut al parque para que despejara su mente de los recuraos dolorosos del pasado, que aun seguían vivos.

– Satur – llamo Plut a su compañera.

– Dime – dijo con mucho cariño en su vos.

– Prométeme que nunca me abandonaras, prométemelo por favor – dijo con tono suplicante Plut y apunto de llorar.

– Te lo prometo – dijo sellando su promesa con un besos lleno de amor y ternura, pero sobretodo amor.

CONTINUARA………..

**Bueno, bueno aquí les aclaro algunas cosas del Capitulo:**

**Satur y Plut son pareja para quien no lo ha notado.**

**por si no lo he dicho el mundo de las Sailor esta un día atrás que el de los protagonistas.**

**Recalco Urenus es HOMBRE.**

**Bueno espero lo hayan disfrutado porque estabas me tome más tiempo para hacerlo y lo he leído 12 beses antes de escribir esto asíque insisto si ahí FALTAS ORTOGRAFICAS LO SIENTO PERO ESE ES MI PUTO DEVIL EN LENGUAJE.**


	6. Capitulo 6: Igualdades y diferencias

Ya llevaban dos horas y media en el parque sentadas en la banca, sin hablarse, sin mirarse, solo disfrutaban de lo compañía de la otra; paso algún tiempo hasta que Plut se durmió en los brazos de Satur quien la tomo en brazos y la llevo al auto, y la acostó delicadamente en el asiento trasero del auto, condujo tranquilamente al departamento de las externas pensando en si debía pedirle de una buena vez por todas matrimonio a Plut, al llegar al estacionamiento del departamento sintió la presencia de alguien que de algún extraña manera conocía.

– ¿Quién anda ahí? – dijo Satur a la defensiva.

– Hola, mi nombre Dayan, soy la tía tatarabuela de Plut – dijo acercándose a Plut muy preocupada por el impacto que los tres chicos recién llegados provocaron en ella – de ahora en adelante tendrás que cuidarla mejor, sus poderes psíquicos van a evolucionar hoy y eso le preocupaba a mi pareja, ya que eres herencia de su familia esas habilites y ver el futuro es la más difícil de controlar, pero ella es fuerte y lo lograra – dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de Plut por un rato, logrando que su cuerpo por fin se relajara, al voltear se da cuenta del impacto de su aparición en Satur – podrías por favor dejar de mirarme así, ya me voy, por favor cuídala mucho y sobretodo ten la cabeza fría ya que esos tres te salvaran en una situación que tu no podrás maneja.

– Si, lo prometo, pero lo ultimo lo voy a pensar – Dayan desaparece justo en frete de Satur quien todavía no sale de su asombre – vaya así que esa pareja de todavía no dicen todo lo que saben mmm... bueno de eso me preocupo después – dijo pensando en vos alta.

Al día siguiente todo el mundo estaba entusiasmado ya que se celebraba la primavera y a Urenus y Neptiun, quienes estaban vestidos con sus kimonos que eran idénticos a los de Haruka y Michiru, ya en la preparatoria todos los chicos miraban embobados a Neptiun y a Michiru, y de ves en cuanto un descarados se atrevía a intentar acercárseles pero como todos los conocidos de Haruka sabían era muy celosa y ni siquiera el muchacho dio un paso para acercarse a las chicas cuando Urenus y Haruka que estaban a su lado las abrazaron posesivamente, haciendo notar que ellas no estaban solas.

– Jaja, Urenus ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – pregunto Neptiun desconcertada por la actitud de su novio pero aun así la hacia sentir amada – no te preocupes, yo solo tengo ojos para una persona – le dijo eso ultimo en su oído.

Ya entrada la tarde en el templo Hikawa, se celebraba los cumpleaños de Urenus y Neptiun quienes parecían muy nerviosos pero después de un rato dejaron de estarlo.

– Díganos, ¿es su dimensión chicos? – pregunto Serena despreocupada, todos sin excepción miraban a su lado para ver si debían decirlo o no.

– Es muy diferente de la suya princesa ya que para nosotros su tecnología es antigua en comparación a la nuestra – dijo una persona en la puerta, todos voltearon a ver a esa persona y se trataba de una de los sabios mayores, los de la otra dimensión se pararon de inmediato para hacer una reverencia de bienvenida.

– Buenos, lo siento mucho por los sabios mayores pero Urenus y Neptiun tiene que irse ya que tiene algo que hacer – dijo Plut rápidamente ya que tenia el presentimiento de que los sabios tratarían de evitar a toda costa que el regalo de Neptiun tenia pensado darle a Urenus pasara – que le vaya bien y cuídense – dijo mientra literal mente empujaba a los cumpleañeros a la subida y los subió a un taxi.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso Plut? – pregunto Satur un tono de vos que decía "fue muy notorio".

– Así que por eso lo hiciste bueno no te preocupes el no dará ni un paso fuera de este templo en lo que a mi respecta… - hace una pausa cuando ve a su marido intentando ir detrás de la pareja – ni en tus sueños amor – dijo en un tono aterrador que asusto a todos los presentes.

– Así que de ahí lo sacaste no – dijo Satur muy impresionada ya que esa escena la vivió con Plut, sobretodo impresionada por el parecido tanto en el tono como en la postura.

– Pero Marina mi amor si ellos lo hacen recordaran su pasado – dijo mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar, ahora su apariencia era la de un hombre de 25 años de edad todos lo miraron con asombre – y si eso pasa como les explicamos…

– Eso lo veremos en su momento ahora ahí que arreglar el desastre que armaste ahora… -dijo interrumpiendo a su marido, ya que todos los miraban con asombro de ancianos a jóvenes eso si que asombra; su marido se dio cuenta que sin querer se había roto su poder para mutra la apariencia que debía tener su cuerpo – para todos sepan nosotros no podemos envejecer eso es todos lo que pasa y la apariencia de ase un rato era la que supuestamente deberíamos tener.

– Bueno, eso no importa ahora lo importante es ¿Por qué querías evitar ese acontecimiento abuelo? – cuando Plut se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho era muy tarde, todos menos Satur se impresionaron.

– Porque no quiero que revivan la sensación del día en que sus yos pasados se sacrificaron por el universo completo sin pensar ni en su propio hijo, quien es para ti Plut tú… - se callo al instante para evitar que descubrieran quien era para Plut.

– Él es tu padre Plut, y en pocas palabras nuestro único sobrino – dijo Marina sin pelos en la lengua – Camilo tanto el como nuestra hija lo saben muy bien, ya no es necesario ocultar ya más nada y si tu no tienes el valor para decirlo, yo si; para que Uds. lo entiendan mi hija es la madre de Plut – dijo muy tranquila, nadie decía nada ni la mismísima Plut podía hablar – ahora para que entienda mejor lo terrible que fue para nosotros ese día creo que seria mejor si se los mostramos Camilo – dijo mirando a su esposo, que de mala gana le hizo caso.

Camilo se sentó en el piso y junto sus manos, segundos después la habitación del templo desaprecio, y aparecieron en un jardín en un lugar que todos los presentes notaron que no era Japón era otro lugar, se podía divisar una mansión muy elegante y costosa por lo demás.

– Estamos en Inglaterra más específico en Oxford a varios Km. De la ciudad más cercana – dijo Marina con tono melancólico – yo soy inglesa por eso la melancolía pero no se preocupen estoy bien – dijo con una sonrisa y mirando a su esposo que era a quien más le afectaba ver ese lugar – esta es la casa de mi hermana y de su pareja – callo de inmediato al notar que estaba a punto de pasar.

De la mansión salía una Marina un poco más joven que la que tenían al frente (solo en lo físico pero en edad un era mucho los años de diferencia) con un lindo vestido color esmeralda, seguida de un chico de pelo largo y con una polera blanca y unos pantalones negros, y por ultimo detrás de este una mujer de pelo rubio y ojos azules y tan profundos como el mar, de piel blanca, vestida con un hermoso vestido color azul rey; todos miraban a Marina para que les dijera quienes eran esas personas.

– Ella como ya se lo pudieron imaginar es la vida pasada de Neptiun su nombre es Dayan – dijo con un tono que demostraba orgullo.

– ¿Cómo crees Camilo que se tomo la noticia? – pregunto preocupada Dayan.

– Se lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba – dijo en un tono burlón y comenzando a reír.

– Ahí camilo tu no cambias, yo por mi lado no le encuentro la gracia de que se allá desmayado por solo enterarse de eso – dijo con un seriedad impresionante – aunque me preocupa que lo vallan a tener a esta edad, ella ya tiene 51 años y tu querida hermana tienes 49 años a pesar de sus apariencias, yo creo que es mucho para Uds. solas – dijo poniendo los puntos importantes bien claros.

– Amor, tranquilízate para mi tía no será nada pero no se si se pueda decir lo mismo de tu hermana – dijo poniéndose serio por fin.

– No te preocupes, si he podido sobrevivir a tu tía podré con un bebe, solo espero que cuando crezca sea más parecido a mi que a su "padre" – dijo recalcando la palabra padre con los dedos haciendo comillas.

De la mansión sale un supuesto hombre de piel blanca, alto con cuerpo atlético, pelo castaño claro y ojos color café como la tierra, vestido con un traje y camisa de color negro; sobándose la cabeza.

– Estaban hablando de mí – dijo sin más, con una sonrisa muy familiar para nuestros amigos en especial para Haruka.

– Si amor, hablábamos do como valientemente tomaste el tema de mi embarazo – al decir embarazo el hombre empalideció y se desmayo – ahí no otra vez – dijo desanimada y mirando a los dos supuestos jóvenes – ayúdenme a éntrala y acostarla en el sofá.

Camilo y Marina levantaron entre los dos el cuerpo de el supuesto hombre, nuestros amigos miraban con asombro la escena mientra que el Camilo que estaba con ellos se estaba riendo a igual Marina.

– Se supone que ese es mi otro yo ¿verdad? – dijo una dudosa Haruka.

– Si, así es pero no es ese si no esa – dijo Marina de lo más sonriente.

El lugar que les rodeaba volvió a cambiar, esta vez estaban dentro de la mansión y viendo justo el momento en que dejan en el sofá a la futura padre.

– ¿Cuánto más va tardar en asimilar que va a ser padre? – dijo Dayan algo triste.

– Tranquila que eso no es por lo de ser padre sino por la palabra embarazo – dijo Camilo sentándose en uno de los sofás individuales – le aterra esa palabra.

– Vaya, con que era eso yo ya estaba pensando que no quería a nuestro hijo – dijo toda aliviada – ahora que me detengo a pensar como que ustedes dos ya deberían pensar en tener un hijo – dojo toda risueña ya que Camilo y Marina se sonrojaron por el comentario.

– Sirena, lo siento por hacerte sentir así pero esa palabra me pone los nervios de punta, pero yo jamás podría no querer un hijo contigo, es más esto me hace muy feliz ya que me estaba preocupando mucho por no poder darte la felicidad completa de una pareja – dijo la mujer que estaba acostada en el sofá.

– Ahora ya lo se y no te preocupes que mientras estés tu a mi lado todo será felicidad – dijo con una sonrisa – ahora lo más importante es…

– El bebí-dol negro con rojo que te compre la semana pasada – dijo casi inundando la sala.

– Katherine Pohlhammer, en que estas pensando, lo más importante es decidir un nombre y un dormitorio para nuestro hijo o hija – dijo toda enfadada por el comentario de su pareja.

– Dayan Cross, yo solo estaba bromeando tu sabes que soy una persona muy seria en esos temas pero si se que eso va primero – dijo con una vos dulce y seria a la vez.

Después de esa conversación el lugar volvió a ser la habitación del templo, todos estaban inquietos y curiosos por saber que pasaría, Camilo se paro y cambio de lugar con su esposa. El lugar cambia drásticamente y todo indicaba que había estallado una guerra.

– Este es mi país después de 10 minutos de activación de las plantas de energía getec, se suponía que iba a crear energía y salvar el planeta pero fue al contrario esto destruiría el planeta y al universo ya que la otra esta en el espacio – dijo con un tono que dejaba ver su enojo – justo ese día mi tía y su familia venían a presentar al nuevo miembro de la familia, el resto véanlo por Uds. mismos – dijo muy serio y cerrando los ojos para no ver y tapándose los oídos para no escuchar.

Un grupo de personas venia corriendo a donde estaban ellos una vez ahí notaron que la pareja de la otra vez estaba ahí con una bebé.

– Por favor no vayas, te lo suplico piensa en tu hijo – decía Camilo que también se encontraba ahí.

– Si, eso es precisamente lo que ago pensar en mi hijo y por él y su madre daré mi vida, aunque solo sea por él – dijo como todo padre decidido – perdóname mi sirena por no poder evitar tu muerte pero solo tu y yo sabemos como salvar al universo y aunque nuestro hijo nos odie por esto, prefiero entregar mi vida para darle por lo menos un futuro – diciendo esto corre a un supuesta torre pero que en realidad es una planta de energía.

Todos los que solo observan cada una de las escena que vinieron después se quedo aterrorizado por lo visto, nadie podía creer como todo eso había sucedido, Serena Tsukino era la más afectada y cuando pensaron que todo se había acabado, se dieron cuenta que el recuerdo todavía seguía.

En la nave espacial más específico en la enfermería estaba el cuerpo mal herido de Dayan quien todavía le quedaba algo de vida y a su lado estaba su hermana quien llevaba en sus brazos a su sobrinito quien no paraba de llorar.

– Ya, ya pequeño – decía con dificulta Dayan quien era la única de las dos que podía hablar en ese momento ya que Marina no podía por la impresión de lo vivido – se que quieres que tu papá este arrullándote pero ya no podrá ni yo tan poco, Marina por favor pásamelo si – dijo con la vos tan dulce que siempre utilizo, una vez el bebé estuvo en los brazos de su madre disminuyo un poco la intensidad de su llanto – así que no es solo eso también tienes hambre, perdona amor por no darme cuenta antes – dijo comenzando a destaparse un poco el pecho para darle de comer a su niño, las chicas al tiro le tapan los ojos a los hombre para que no vean, y Michiru lo hace igual con Haruka a pesar de que es mujer pero para todos era prácticamente un hombre – ya esta vaya que tenias hambre mi amor, pero ahora por favor duerme si – dijo entre cortado haciendo notar que su hora estaba por llegar, mientras lo arrullaba le cantaba y justo cuando el bebé se durmió llego un grupo de personas, Marina tomo al bebé y salio.

– ¿Cómo te sientes tía Dayan? – pregunto un esperanzado Camilo.

– Se acerca mi hora Camilo, y una vez me allá ido no habrá nadie que pueda arrestar a Stalin Olcese por querer destruir la tierra – dijo apenas audible – pero si por lo menos su computadora estuviera o su reloj estaríamos todos a salvo – comenzó a toser.

– Te refieres a estas dos cosas, Dayan – dijo un hombre alto medio orienta mostrando un reloj de pulsera y un bolso.

– Si, esos mismo, el reloj es un pendrive que tiene todos los datos de los planos y cálculos de las planta getec con esa información podrá hacer arrestar a Stalin Olcese, para que no vuelva a intentar destruirlo todo; solo espero que no… - ya no podía seguir su hora al fin había llegado, pero un segundo antes de irse pensó – "ahora volveremos a estar juntas para siempre"

El lugar volvió a ser la habitación del templo, las chicas no paraban de llorar, era mucho el dolor que sentían por las vidas pasadas de Urenus y Neptiun que el llorar los liberaba un poco.

Mientras esto sucedía Urenus y Neptiun ya estaban en la posada de aguas termales, sentados en la terraza viendo y escuchando lo mismo que sus amigos en el templo gracias a los brazaletes de Neptiun quien se sentía algo triste y nostálgica al igual que Urenus.

CONTINUARA………


	7. Capitulo 7: el día antes del las Batalla

− Neptiun… si tú no quieres te entenderé…- dijo Urenus entre cortado, y sonrojándose mientras lo decía.

− Urenus – susurro Neptiun dulcemente y tomo el rostro de Urenus, le dio un dulce pero apasionante beso – no te preocupes… yo… en verdad… quiero hacer esto… Urenus.

Neptiun volvió a besar a Urenus pero esta vez con más pasión y un toque de lujuria, colocando sus brazos en el cuello de Urenus profundizar más el beso, poco a poco Urenus fue correspondiendo el beso y al mismo tiempo rodeaba la cintura de Neptiun con sus fuerte y calidos brazos, poco a poco la fue llevando hasta la cama, sin romper ni el beso ni el abrazo deposito a Neptiun en la cama de la habitación, poco a poco comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de Neptiun pronto las manos de Urenus tomaron vida propia.

− "Que es esta sensación que siento, es tan… ¿ha esto se refería Haruka con excitación?" – pensaba Urenus mientras besaba apasionadamente a Neptiun.

Poco a poco la excitación fue subiendo de nivel y la ropa empezaba a estorbar, Urenus con su cuerpo tembloroso empezó a quitarle el kimonos a Neptiun (que ya se que no lo mencione antes pero se me paso el detalle es de color agua marino y tiene dibujados una pareja de delfines de colores muy brillantes y el de Michiru tiene peces dorados) comenzó a descubrí sus hermosos y tersos hombros, dejo de besar sus dulces labios para ir bajando por su cuello hasta su hombro derecho, a Neptiun se le escapo un gran suspiro cuando Urenus mordió su cuello, eso incito a Urenus a seguir adelante; sus manos viajaron delineando la delicada figura de Neptiun hasta la cinta que evitaba que el kimonos se abriera, la retiro lentamente junto con todo el kimonos y la vista que quedo delante de sus ojos color esmeralda lo dejo más excitado y tanbien un poco más nervioso ya que después del kimonos (y todo lo que en si es un kimonos) no había más que el cuerpo totalmente desnudo de Neptiun tal y como dios la trajo al mundo; sus pensamientos iban y venían cuando sintió que las manos de Neptiun rozaban tímidamente sus boxer (la ropa interior no el perro… coloco esto por que si a Google le escribes en imágenes boxer te sale el perro) y recién se dio cuenta que estaba casi en las mismas condiciones que Neptiun, la miro a los ojos y vio miedo a lo que pudiera pasar, miedo a cometer un error que hiciera que lo que él pudiera sentir por ella desapareciera por eso, la miro con una seguridad a lo que sentía por ella que no solo le trasmitía eso que pasara lo que pasara él siempre la amaría por toda la eternidad, y depuse de esta mirada tan significativa la besa apasionadamente para que sienta que con solo ver su cuerpo lo dejaba sin aliento y también muy débil, Neptiun con un poco de valor le quita lenta mente sus boxer y vio a su miembro total mente erecto, y ahí cedió cuenta que Urenus no tenia nada que envidiarle a Narciso o a Adonis de la mitología griega ya que estaba segura que era mucho más maguado y dotado que ellos dos juntos; Urenus se avergonzó un poco ya que Neptiun no dejaba de mirar su miembro y párese que se dio cuenta ya que levanto la mirado y acerco su labios de ángel a su oído para susúrrale.

− No te avergüences, ya que no tienes de que, si soy sincera no ahí nadie en la historia de la humanidad con quien puedas sentir envidia − dijo con su vos seductora, mientras lo decía coloco sus manos en el miembro de Urenus y con mucho valor que ni sabe de donde lo saco las movió de arriba abajo a todo lo largo y grande de este, logrando sacarle a Urenus un ronco gemido – yo ya no tengo más dudas te amo más que mi vida por eso te entrego no solo lo más importante para una mujer, sino también a mi misma por ese amor – la terminar de decir esto le muerde delicada mente el lóbulo de la oreja a Urenus sacándole un gemido más grande y ronco que los otros anteriores.

− Yo también… haaa… te amo mucho… ha… Neptiun – dijo entre suspiros y gemidos.

Aun con Neptiun masturbando a su miembro el se acerco a esas montañas imponentes, majestuosa y vírgenes que eran sus senos, y tomo cada una con cada una de sus manos, logrando sacarle a Neptiun un gemido más sonoro que los otros anteriores, Urenus lentamente acerco su boca a el seno izquierdo y comenzó a dibujar el contorno de su pezón con su lengua, el cual comenzó a endurecerse, depuse lo beso y succionar provocando en Neptiun una oleada de placer puro; por varios minutos lo hizo hasta que pensó que era el turno de su hermano y repitiendo el mismo patrón libelo su mano derecha, la cual bajo hasta su vagina y comenzó a estimular su clítoris; logrando así que Neptiun dejara su magnifica y ardua labor y de paso que su intimidad se humedeciera aun más de lo que ya estaba; sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes y sonoros, Urenus con un poco de valor se atrevió a introducir uno de sus dedos dentro de la vagina de Neptiun sacándole un gemido de dolor mezclado con placer, dejo quieto su dedo hasta que sitio que Neptiun se relajaba un poco y comenzó a moverlo lentamente de forma circular provocando que su intimidad estuviera tan húmeda a más no poder y pensó que era el momento oportuno para preguntarle si estaba lista y también para colocarse un preservativo como le había dicho y enseñado Haruka; y a pesar de que era una mujer, todavía no se explicaba como sabia de esas cosas, y se le hacia algo raro ya que ella misma le dijo que había perdido la virginidad con una mujer y que nunca se acostó con un hombre. Peor eso se lo preguntaría a su debido tiempo, se levanto un poco de encima de Neptiun para que lo viera a los ojo, así lo hizo, lo miraba con una mezcla de sentimiento los cuales no supo definir, Neptiun por su parte estaba muy nerviosa, ya que aun con los pocos consejos y detalles que Michiru le dio para esta ocasión no sabía como cumplir su promesa de cuidarse.

− ¿estas lista Neptiun? − Neptiun solo asintió con la cabeza ya que todavía tenia la duda de cómo cuidarse para no que dar embarazada − dame unos segundo, ya que tengo que ponerme el preservativo ya que creo que tanto como tu y yo sabemos que estamos muy jóvenes para ser padres ¿no? – le dijo mientra con una sonrisa y se colocaba el preservativo – por favor afírmate de mi, ya que puede que esto te duela mucho.

Neptiun le obedeció, ya que tenia el presentimiento de que le dolería bastante pero con el amor de su vida enfrene era capas de aguantar lo que sea, Urenus se acomodo en la entre pierna de su amada, rozando con su miembro la intimidad de ella; miro por ultima ve sus ojo buscando alguna inseguridad que le dijera que ni siguiera a delante pero en sus ojos solo había amor y entrega, lentamente la penetro hasta llegar a esa pequeña barrera que confirmaba que era virgen y antes de traspasarla la beso con todo el amor que tenia; Neptiun sintió mucho dolor cuando él estuvo totalmente dentro de ella pero prefirió concentrase en el beso que en el dolor, poco a poco el dolor fue reemplazado por placer, Urenus se dio cuenta que Neptiun dejo de sentir dolor cuando se escucho un gemido que se le había escapado de sus dulces labios, comenzó a moverse lentamente con pequeñas embestidas, que a pedido de su amada fuero asiéndose cada vez más rápidas.

La habitación estaba inundada de gemidos tantos de Neptiun como de Urenus quien cuando sintió que llegaba al momento culmine comenzó a hacer las embestidas más lentas y profundas, dándole así a más placer tanto Neptiun como a él; pronto llego el momento culmine del orgasmo, lentamente y cuidadosamente salio de dentro de Neptiun, acostándose a su lado tratando de recuperar el aliento al igual que ella, se retiro el preservativo y lo voto a la basura, miro a su lado y vio a Neptiun dedicándole una mirada de puro amor con un ultimo beso se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Mientras esto sucedía en el templo, más bien dicho en enfrente del templo nuestras amigas las Sailors y sus otros yos estaban viendo una escena un poco impactarte, se trataba de Setsuna con unos años más con un bebe en brazos parecía algo desesperada, y junto a ella un niña de no más de 6 años de edad y una Hotaru no más de 25 años y se encontraba en las mismas que la mujer.

− Mamá-Setsuna no creo que la encontremos hoy tu sabes muy bien que es tan rápida como su padre y tan o más astuta que su madre, aparte no creo que sea una hora adecuada para de Lisu y Lee este fuera a estas hora, aparte dudo que haya algún problema en que se quede por algún tiempo Harumi sabe muy bien como cuidarse no le pasara nada – dijo Hotaru de lo más seria.

− Esta bien pero recuerda que como eres la nueva guardiana del tiempo esto es muy peligroso para el futuro, y más siendo quien es – hizo una pausa – ¿puedes llevarte a Lisu? No creo que aguante a llegar a la casa aparte tu padre de seguro tiene la cena hecha – Hotaru asiente y con un ademán de la mano la puerta del tiempo aparece la puerta del tiempo – vámonos.

Cuando ambas mujeres desaparecieron apareció justo en el lugar donde había estado la que se suponía era Lisu, un "niño" de cabellos lisos color aguamarina y por lo que se podía apreciar de 6 años, muy alto para esa edad pero pasaba colado cuando comenzó a hablar.

− Lo logra papá, mamá, logre viajar en el tiempo aun sin ser la guardiana o la sailor del tiempo… lo único malo es que me quede sin energía para en contarlos y ha… evitar… ¡ha! que murieran – el resto de los murmullos ya no se escucharon ya que cayo rendido al suelo.

Todos se acercaron al niño siendo Haruka y Michiru los primeros en llegar a "él" y al estar cerca se dieron cuenta que sostenía una fotografía en sus manitas, Michiru toma la foto mientra Haruka al "niño" Michiru se sorprendió con lo que vio tanto que se puso aun más blanca de lo que era, los demás al ver esta reacción de su parte se acercaron a ella para ver la foto y al verla quedaron igual o más impactados he impactadas que ella, la foto era de Haruka con el trofeo de Formula 1 (F-1) y de ella sosteniendo a un bebe recién nacido con mechitas aguamarinas en su cabecita, con unos emotivos ojos verde olivo.

− Haruka, dime por lo que más quieras que lo que estoy viendo no es un sueño – dijo suplicante la guerrera de los océanos.

− No Michiru, no es un sueño, es total y pura realidad – dijo Haruka abrazando más fuerte a su supuesto "hijo".

Michiru miro al "niño" de 6 años y le acaricio el rostro, con solo ese suave contacto hizo que el "niño" se despertara sobre saltado; el "niño" miro todo su alrededor, dándose cuenta que estaba siendo abrazado por una de las personas que estaba buscando y miro de nuevo y se encontró con la otra persona que buscaba, y que esta le devolvía su único recuerdo de ellas dos. Se levanto de un salto y se tiro a los brazos de Michiru, en ellos comenzó a lloras desconsoladamente mientras Michiru trataba de "calmarlo".

− No es un sueño ¿verdad? – se aventuro a preguntar el "pequeño".

− No, no es un sueño mi niña – dijo Michiru con una sonrisa dulce, tierna y llena de amor, su sorprendió a todos menos a Haruka.

CONTINUARA………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Hola a todos sorry por la demora pero eso del lemon no se me da muy bien que digamos y no sabia que hacer; cambiando de tema desde este capitulo se hablara más de lo que vivirán Haruka y Michiru con su pequeña Hijita besos a todos y todas chao.**


	8. Capitulo8: Harumi la sailor más poderosa

Harumi mira a Michiru con mucha curiosidad, ya que en toda su vida nadi excepto los allegados a su familia sabían que era una niña y siempre pensaban que era un niño cosa que le daba lo mismo siempre hasta; todos miraban como Harumi se sonrojaba hasta estar más roja que un tomate

– Harumi-chan ¿qué te pasa? – Pregunto amable Hotaru.

– No, nada – dijo Harumi con su color normal de piel.

– bueno, creo que es mejor ir a dormir, mañana será un día agotador para todos – dijo Setsuna con mucha calma

Todos asintieron ante lo que dijo Setsuna, Michiru se paro aun con Harumi en sus brazos, quien bostezó en ese momento, Haruka y Michiru miraban con una sonrisa como la pequeña Harumi se dormía en los brazos de su mamá; al llegar al auto de Haruka, Satur, Plut, Setsuna y Hotaru se sentaron en los asientos traseros, mientras que Michiru con Harumi en brazos se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, y Haruka en el asiento del conductor (más que obvio); en todo el camino Haruka y Michiru se miraban y miraban como poco a poco la pequeña de Harumi se dormía en los brazos de su mamá, Setsuna sentía una enorme presión en su pecho cuando las veía, ya que cuando se vio a si misma vio como eran encontradas sus amiga a la salida de la inauguración de Tokio de Cristal y en las horribles condiciones en que se entraban era algo que nadie quisiera vivir.

Ya habían llegado a al departamento y tanto Hotaru como Harumi estaban totalmente dormidas Setsuna llevo a Hotaru a su cuarto mientra en la sala de estar Plut hacia la pregunta de peso.

– ¿en donde va a dormir la pequeña? – dijo en un tono de vos delicado y dulce que a siesta saturniana le provocó más de mil y un sensaciones – es que si estoy en lo correcto solo ahí dos cuartos para los huéspedes y esos los estamos usando Satur, Urenus, Neptiun y yo, y me preocupaba ese hecho – en ese momento tanto Haruka como Michiru sonrieron mutuamente.

– pues no te preocupes dormirá con nosotras, a parte no creo que podamos separarla de Michiru esta muy encantada con ella tan solo mira como la tiene de agarrada de la blusa – dijo Haruka señalando las manos de Harumi quien tenia la blusa (ya antes señalado) bien agarrada, Michiru solo sonreía ya que cuando duerme abrazada a Haruka esta hace precisamente lo mismo aunque tenia que admitir que su hija tenia la cara más linda que su "padre" – y también dudo mucho que Michiru la vaya a soltar.

Después de una larga y agradable charla, Haruka y Michiru se retiraron a su dormitorio junto con la pequeña Harumi quien, ante los ojos de Haruka estaba muy inquieta, pero para los ojos de Michiru solo necesitaba ir al baño, y ante una Haruka bastante asombrada ya que cuando se iban a dormir Michiru nunca se iba al baño por lo menos no antes de colocarse el pijama (modelo de Michiru: http:// . /__44wiNNN liw/Sj7CidGh q8I/AAAAAAAAMZE /iGpytuW17PI/ s400/ , modelo de Haruka: http://img. .br/jm/img?s=MLB&f= 64484205_6957 .jpg&v=P , modelo de Harumi: http:// www .mercadolibre .com .mx/ jm /img?s=ML M&f=27677275_9217 .jpg&v=E), cuando vio que Michiru salía con una Harumi semidormida, y aprovechando que ella ya estaba con su ropa para dormir tomo a Harumi en brazos y la sentó en la cama para ir a la habitación de Hotaru y sacar un de los pillaba que uso cuando tenia la apariencia de una niña de 6 años, cuando vio uno que nunca uso porque le quedaba muy grande, Haruka se quedo pensando unos instantes en si llevar ese pijama o no, después de una gran pelea interna decidió que si, cuando volvió a al cuarto se encontró con una Michiru ya lista para dormir y a una Harumi ya en los brazos de Morfeo, con mucha delicadeza Haruka desviíto y vistió a Harumi quien hizo un gesto de tener mucho frío con la ropa que le había colocado, y en un gesto muy paternal Haruka la besa en la frente y la acuesta en medio de la cama, siendo Harumi abrazada de inmediato por Michiru quien ya no podía vivir sin su niñita, cuando Haruka se acostó de inmediato sintió como Harumi a pesar de ya estar totalmente dormida la agarraba muy fuerte como con miedo de que se desapareciera, y de forma casi automática Haruka abraza a Harumi junto con Michiru quien sonríe aun más al ver lo que Harumi lograba sacar de Haruka, dándole un beso a su hija y otro a su amada Haruka, Michiru por fin se deja vencer por el cansancio al igual que Haruka.

A la mañana siguiente, y de puro milagro Haruka se despertó antes que Michiru, ya que Harumi había apretado un poquito más fuerte su agarre y su miedo parecía que había aumentado un poco más, se fijo que su linda niña estaba llorando y muy amargamente como cuando ella recuerda su dura infancia, mientra seguía Haruka metida en sus pensamiento Michiru comenzaba a despertar y lo primero que vio fue a su amor de toda la vida acariciando el rostro de su hija, y después de un rato se fijo en los ojos triste de Haruka y en las lagrimas de Harumi.

– ¿Qué pasa amor? ¿por qué estas tan triste? – le dijo Michiru dulcemente a Haruka, quien al escuchar a Michiru pega un salto que la deja en el piso un poco aturdida – Haruka ¿estas bien?

– Si, es solo que me asustaste un poco, y lo otro es que cuando vio que Harumi lloraba me hizo acordar de mi infancia, cuando mi padre tubo que ir a Estados Unidos por cosas de la empresa y tubo que quedarse 7 años allá – dijo Haruka mientras se levantaba y miraba como la pequeña Harumi abría lentamente su ojitos – buenos días dormilona, ¿Cómo amanecimos hoy?

– Haaaaaa… bien papá – contesto Harumi aun media dormida, Haruka tenia los ojos cristalizados era la primera vez que le decían papá y se sentía de cierta manera más completa que antes - ¿cómo despertaste tu papá?, buenos días mamá – mientras hablaba Harumi se restregaba los ojos en un intento de despertarse por completo, por eso no veía el efecto que sus palabras habían tenido en sus padres.

– Muy bien Harumi, al igual que tu papá – dijo Michiru mirando fijamente a Haruka, quien así el enorme esfuerzo de no ponerse a llorar – Harumi ¿qué te párese si nosotras dos nos vamos a bañar mientra papá va a ver que vamos a desayunar?

– Esta bien mamá, papá ¿podemos desayunar pan tostado con huebos revueltos? – Harumi miraba a Haruka con mucha esperanzas de que se le cumplieran su petición.

– si pero tu mamá tendrá que hacer los huebos revuelto ya que yo no soy para nada buena en la cocina – dijo Haruka muy presionada de no decepcionar a su hija.

– No ahí problema papá – dijo Harumi mientras abrazaba a Haruka.

Mientras Haruka preparaba todo para el desayuno, Michiru disfrutaba su baño con Harumi ya que al ver el jacuzzi que tenían sus padres en el baño corrió a meterse en el agua apenas entro en el y uno podía notar que para ella era una piscina más que un jacuzzi, Michiru solo reía por como su hija disfrutaba de su baño, al terminar de bañarse Michiru viste a Harumi con un buzo color negro que era de Hotaru pero que no ocupo ya que cuando se lo compraron era muy grande para ella y después creció hasta tener su edad real que nunca lo ocupo pero ahora de seguro terminaría más que sucio eso lo podía apostar. El desayuno trascurrió de lo más normal posible y entre conversaciones Harumi recibió unas visitas no muy agradables para ella, se trataban de Setsuna, Hotaru y una pequeña niña de seguro de la misma edad que Harumi.

– Feliz cumpleaños Harumi-chan – dijo la pequeña niña quien le extiende una cajita envuelta en un papel de regalo de color aguamarina – espero que seas muy feliz y cumplas muchos años más – dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Harumi y le daba un beso en la mejilla cosa que provoco un inmediato y gran sonrojo por parte de Harumi.

– Feliz cumpleaños pequeña Tenou espero que te la ayas pasado bien con tus padres pero ahora es momento de volver a casa jovencita – dijo Setsuna entre enojada y apurada – ya que hoy a pesar de que es tu cumpleaños tienes que ir a la escuela pequeña.

– no quiero, no me puedes obligar a volver ya que aquí son mis papás los que me mandan – dijo a punto de llorar Harumi, a kilómetros se notaba que no quería volver.

– En eso tiene razón mamá, si papá-Haruka y mamá-Michiru no quieren que ella se baya nosotras por ética no podemos evitar que se quede "aparte yo si quiero que los salve, se que tu igual pero crees que la pequeña no es lo suficientemente fuerte y he ahí tu error ella es más poderosa que Lisu y yo juntas, solo que nunca se ha visto en la necesidad de mostrarlo" –esto ultimo lo pensó muy convencida y llena de fe Hotaru.

– Lo se Hotaru pero no la puedo dejar sola y mucho menos con Haruka a su lado – dijo Setsuna mientras pensaba en una manera de que Harumi no metiera la pata – si té quedas Harumi lo harás en compañía de Lisu para que te vigile.

– bueno, párese que no tendrás ningún problema para quedarte ¿verdad Harumi? – dijo Hotaru con obvio doble sentido, Harumi a lo más giro su rostro para que no notara su sonrojo que ya estaba más fuerte que antes – bueno pero ya volviendo a lo importante feliz cumpleaños Harumi-chan – dijo Hotaru abrazando a Harumi por atrás y dándole su presente – que te la pases bien y por favor cuida a Lisu ¿si? – como respuesta Harumi solo asintió.

Después de decir eso tanto como Hotaru y Setsuna del futuro desaparecieron dejando a las dos pequeñas ahí paradas mirando por donde habían desaparecido.

– ¿Así que hoy es tu cumpleaños Harumi-Chan? y ¿Cuántos años cumples? – pregunto Hotaru para traer a todos a la realidad.

– 7 años – fue todo lo que dijo antes de ir al lado de su mamá y abrazarla con mucha fuerza mientras escondía su rostro en su pecho para que nadie excepto ella y su papá supieran que estaba llorando.

Todos menos Haruka y Michiru pensaron que lloraba de felicidad ya que había cumplido 7 años; al terminar de desayunar Satur y Plut se retiraron para ir a buscar a Urenus y Neptiun para llevarlos a un reunión con todos los de su grupo y saber como les había ido; mientra que Hotaru, Lisu y Setsuna se irían ya que la primera tenia que visitar a su papá; así fue como Haruka, Michiru y Harumi quedaron solas en el departamento, justo lo que necesitaban para que Harumi le contara lo que le pasaba.

– Harumi, mi amor ¿por qué llorabas hace rato? – dijo Michiru muy preocupada ya que Harumi no se había separado de ella desde que comenzó a llorar.

– Hace 6 años exactamente ustedes dos murieron – dijo Harumi con un tono gélido de vos y con más lagrimas saliendo de sus hermosos ojos – en un año más yo, Harumi Tenou naceré un 10 de Octubre, (no tengo idea cuando es el festival de primavera así que e puesto esa fecha ya que ahí ya es seguro que es primavera XD) justo ese año el mundo será cubierto por nieve y hielo, también se llevara acabo una gran batalla con un nuevo enemigo quien ustedes conocerán dentro de unos meses más, este nuevo enemigo desaparecerá a todas las sailors y los nuevos guerreros que conocieron a las sailors defenderán este sistema por meses hasta que sus dos guerreros más jóvenes volvieran de un viaje a su dimensión donde se encontraban encerradas todas las sailors sin excepciones – la pequeña ya no paresia ser ella más bien paresia ser Setsuna cosas que aterro por un momento a Haruka – no se preocupen ella se durmió hace 2 horas atrás solo uso su cuerpo para comunícame con Uds. dos ya que tienen que estar más que preparadas ya que tanto Lisu como Harumi son sailors , y para mi martirio Harumi es la más poderosa en toda la historia del universo, incluso más que Galaxia, así que tengan mucho cuidado de que no se enoje ya que las consecuencias pueden ser desastrosa.

Haruka estaba en shock ya que su hija que paresia no poder matar ni a una mosca podía vencer a Galaxia eso si que deja a cualquiera helado, ya que aun con su espada no le hizo ni el más mínimo rasguño a Galaxia; Michiru por su lado estaba feliz ya que le preocupaba el hecho de que su hija estuviera sola y aunque Setsuna fuera su mejor amiga se notaba a leguas que no se llevaba muy bien que digamos con Harumi y si tenia la impresión correcta Harumi y Haruka eran de cierta manera iguales en ciertas actitudes, como por ejemplo a Haruka le encanta llevarle un poco la contraria a Setsuna y más molestarla cosa que párese que heredo Harumi; pero saltándose todo eso a Michiru solo le interesaba una cosa y era pasar este día solo con su familia.

– Harumi, ¿qué te párese si vamos a cómprate ropa y tus regalos de cumpleaños? – dijo Michiru notando que la energía que emanaba de su hija ya no era la de Setsuna si no la de ella.

– Esta bien mamá – dijo aun media dormida.

– Pues bien en marcha se ha dicho – dijo Haruka de lo más alegre, justo en ese momento suena el timbre – ya voy, ya voy, vamos cálmese que estoy aten… - Haruka quedo paralizada al ver a esas cuatro persona ahí paradas mirándole de lo más serios

Una mujer de unos cuantos años mayor que Haruka entra intempestivamente al departamento yendo directamente a la sala junto a las otras tres personas, para encontrar se con Michiru quien tenia en sus brazos todavía a Harumi quien miro a esas personas algo asombrada ya que no las conocía, Michiru tenia una cara de preocupación de que la separaran tanto como de Harumi como de Haruka, quien después de reaccionar cerro la puerta y fue directamente a abrazar a Michiru.

– Haruka Tenou, ¿quieres explicarnos que significa esto? – dijo la mujer que entro primero.

Tirando en la mesa de centro una revista de farándula que tenia en la portada una foto de Michiru, Harumi y ella abrazadas y por el entorno noto que se había sacado ayer en la noche en el templo, por lo que le impacto un poco la foto pero el titulo se llevo los honores de hacerla enojar, el titulo decía: _**"El gran Haruka Tenou tiene una familia a escondidas con su novia la niña prodigio de Japón, ¿será que el piloto de F-1 se siente avergonzado de su propia familia? O ¿será que esa niña es de otro?"**_ tan solo de leer el titulo la cara de Haruka estaba roja de la ira y no era para meno, lo unido que le mantuvo ahí fue una caricia de Michiru en su rostro, si no la detenían era capas de matar al pobre infeliz que escribió eso.

– Para que entiendan lo que Haru quiso decir era, ¿por qué no nos lo dijeron? – dijo una mujer que tenia los mismo aires de sofisticación que Michiru – a mi por ejemplo me hubiera gustado mucho haber a asistido al nacimiento de mi… ¿nieto o nieta?

– Es nieta, y en segundo Kioco, quiero saber si lo que dice en ese maldito reportaje es cierto – dijo entre enojada y calmada Haru.

– Haruka, diga lo que diga el reportaje prométeme que no vas a matar a nadie ni mucho menos a explotar de la ira, por favor – de entre todas las personas ahí presente era la que mejor conocía a Haruka – y tu igual Harumi.

– Esta bien Michiru, no are nada de nada, te lo prometo – dijo con mucha dificultad en su interior.

– Yo igual te lo prometo mamá – Harumi estaba algo asustada ya que no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

– muy bien – dijo Michiru respirando hondo para comenzar a leer el reportaje –_**" ayer por la noche mientra paseaba por el templo Hikawa, me encuentro con la sorpresa de mi vida y es que a cualquiera que sea admirador de Haruka Tenou y de la niña prodigio Michiru Kaioh se quedaría helado al descubrí que tiene una niña de no más de 6 años de edad, aparentemente la joven pareja a mantenido a esta pequeña escondida del publico en general; pero según pienso yo creo que la señorita Michiru Kaioh a engañado a Haruka Tenou con otro hombre, y si es así la pregunta del millón es ¿con quien?"**_ – apenas termino de leer miro la cara de indignación de Haruka y de Harumi – cálmense las dos ya, recuerden que me prometieron no hacer nada de nada.

– ¿Pero, como se atreve ese don nadie a decir semejante aberración? – dijo Haruka aguantando las ganas de matar al periodista por decir semejantes barbaridades de su sirena – ya que nos han avisado de esto vamos a hacer lo más corta esta visita, ¿qué quieren saber? – si el estar enoja por el titulo dejo a Haruka con la cara roja, pues ahora su cara daba miedo.

– Pues es muy fácil hija, queremos saber si es o no nuestra nieta esa pequeña niña de ahí y si lo es ¿de quién de las dos es? Y por ultimo ¿quién es el padre?

– Pues para su desgracia y enojo de mi madre, la madre de Harumi es Michiru – dijo de lo más tranquila Haruka, los señores Kaioh estaban muy felices eso se les notaba en sus ojos – y yo soy su padre – con eso los cuatro invitados se quedaron helados – vaya si se iban a poner así entonces como tomaran el que hoy a más tardar me caso con Michiru – dijo esto ultimo de lo más seria tomando desprevenida a Michiru, quien siente en su mano izquierda el peso de algo.

– ¿Cómo que se van a casarse? – fue todo lo que dijo Haru la madre de Haruka.

– Pues gracias a ese metiche tendremos que adelantar todo, va y yo que pensaba que fuera de lo más romántico – dijo con un deje de tristeza que Michiru no supo interpretar – es que como hoy es el cumpleaños de su nieta pensaba que no seria mala idea casarnos solo con la presencia de algunos amigos íntimos y claro que Uds. igual, pero me han arruinado el momento perfecto para saber la respuesta de Michiru – con eso entendió porque estaba triste ella le iba a pedir matrimonio justo en el momento en que tocaron el timbre.

– Si Haruka, acepto ser tu esposa por el resto de mi vida – dijo Michiru con lagrimas de felicidad, ya que desde hace mucho que quería que Haruka le pidiera matrimonio.

– Ves Haru, al final de cuentas era solo un mal hablador ese reportero – dijo el hombre de cabellos rubios – y hemos terminado arruinando los planes de Harukita.

– Saito ya sabes que es Haruka no Harukita, y si ya se que metimos la pata al venir – dijo de lo más tranquila la madre de Haruka – por lo menos ahora podremos hacer una cosa Kioco.

– A si ¿y qué es Haru? – dijo la madre de Michiru de lo más cómplice con la de Haruka.

– Ir con Michiru a comprar su vestido de novia si se van a casar hoy ahí que ir ya, y ya que Haruka aborrece los vestido Saito y Kisuke la acompañaran a preparar todo ¿me ollero Uds. tres? – dijo totalmente demandante.

– ¡¡¡Si!!! – dijeron al uno y son los tres mencionados

– Bien, ya que todo esta arreglado vámonos, a y nos llevaremos a nuestra nieta para que no se parezca tanto a su padre quien sabe – dijo de lo más demandante.

– ¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡vestidos no, todo menos eso!! – decía Harumi mientra que su abuela Haru la trataba de sacar del departamento.

– Pues si no quieres Harumi, puedes ir con tu padre y tus abuelito ¿si, quieres? – dijo Michiru de lo más tranquila.

– No, yo quiero ir contigo mamá, es solo que… - hizo una pausa para saber como decirlo – que no me gustan los vestidos, son muy incómodos.

– Ha entonces no ahí ningún problema, solo tus abuelas y yo usaremos vestidos, tu usaras un traje si te es mucho más cómodo por eso se lo vamos a encargar a tu padre ¿te parece Harumi? – dijo Michiru de lo más tranquila, Harumi solo asintió y se fue a los brazos de su madre, Haruka se le acerca y le da un beso en los labios.

En todo el santo día Haruka, su padre y su próximamente suegro no paraban de hacer imposible entre llamadas Haruka aviso a todas las chicas sobre que hoy se casaba con Michiru, en lo único que pensaba Haruka era en que Michiru fuera próximamente la señora Tenou, ya a eso de las cinco de la tarde habían terminado todos y cada uno de los preparativos de la boda, fiesta y por supuesto la noche de bodas. Mientras que por el lado de Michiru solo se habían dedicado a las compras y a su preparación, pero lo que más le gustaba era ver la carita de curiosidad de Harumi parecía que a Setsuna se le había pasado las manos con el estudio pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue que Harumi no supiera cuan famosos eran Haruka y ella.

Una estampida de admiradores y reporteros las vieron, haciendo que las separaron y Harumi quedara sola en ese mar de gente, parecía estar muy asustada ya que no hacia nada más que girar buscando a su mamá.

– Dinos, pequeña ¿es verdad qué eres hija de Haruka Tenou y Michiru Kaioh? – pregunto un reportero quien por accidente empujo a Harumi.

El bombardeo de preguntas no se hicieron esperar y mientras más preguntaban, más empujones habían, y más se asustaba Harumi, la pequeña no estaba acostumbrada a nada de eso; y cuando no pudo más de la desesperación estallo en llanto.

– ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAMÁ!!!!!!! – grito con todas sus fuerzas.

En se preciso momento Michiru apareció entre la multitud tomando en brazos a su pequeña hija quien no paraba de llorar, Michiru trataba por todos los medios de salir de ese embrollo pero no había salida por ningún lugar, y Harumi cada vez estaba más asustado.

– Por favor, quítense de encima – dijo Michiru muy presionada ya que con todo ese alboroto no podía calmar a Harumi y parecía que mientras más tiempo pasaran ahí más se asustaba Harumi, a Michiru le pareció normal ya que si ellas murieron cuando ella apenas tenia un años, así que nunca antes había estado en una situación así – que no ven que la están asustando un más de lo que ya esta, es solo una niña así que déjenla tranquila; y esto es para todo el mundo, mi vida y la de Haruka no es de su incumbencia lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer – fue todo lo que dijo antes de que apareciera su madre y su suegra con seguridad, les quitaran a todo ese genitorio.

Luego de salir de semejante embrollo, tanto la madre de Haruka como la de Michiru se retiraron para ver como estaban los preparativos de la boda, dejando así solas a Michiru y a Harumi, quienes se dirigieron a una heladería para estar un rato más juntas las dos y en especial para que Harumi se tranquilizara por completo, ya que su primer enfrentamiento con los reporteros no fue precisamente de los mejores.

– Harumi, mi amor ¿estas mejor? – pregunto Michiru ya sentada en una mesa con Harumi a su lado.

– Tengo… miedo mamá – dijo entre llantos, mientras se volvía a abrazar a su mamá para esconder en su regazo – no quiero que me separen de ti y de papá.

– Oh, mi niña eso no va a pasar, tanto yo como tu papá no nos queremos separar de ti hasta que creamos que estas lista para volver al futuro, y créeme cuando te digo que esa es la única manera de separarnos de ti – dijo Michiru de lo más maternal – ahora dime ¿de qué sabor quieres tu helado?

– De chocolate mamá – dijo un poco más calmada Harumi.

– Ya entonces espérame aquí ¿ok? – dijo Michiru, recibiendo un respuesta afirmativa por parte de Harumi.

Michiru fue caminado a la caja para comprar los helados, justo cuando los había pagado un hombre se le acercó por atrás y la tomo de la cintura, y justo cuando le iba a dar un beso en la boca Michiru le planta una tremenda cachetada.

– ¿Quién es Ud.? Y ¿quién demonios se a creído? – dijo Michiru muy enoja si había algo que la hiciera enojar era la gente atrevida.

– Soy Marcus Miler, y me creo tu prometido – dijo el hombre de lo más normal.

– Marcus – fue todo lo que salio de los labios de Michiru y justo cuando el hombre iba por la revancha y para salvar el día de Michiru llega Harumi.

– Mamá, ¿quién es este hombre? – con solo ese comentario Michiru se alejo de Marcus y la tomo en brazos.

– ¿Tienes una hija? – pregunto Marcus asombrado ya que es cierto que la pequeña parecía un niño pero sus rasgos femeninos se notaban mucho para un adulto con buena vista.

– Si, ella es mi hija Harumi, y tú ya no eres mi prometido – dijo Michiru de lo más seria que ahí – y hoy me voy a casar con el amor de mi vida.

– Pero Michiru, tu y yo estamos comprometidos desde que nacimos, no puedes hacer esto, no puedes hacerme esto – dijo Marcus de lo más alterado – dime una cosa Michiru, ¿cuál es el nombre del maldito infeliz que te robo de mi lado?

– En primera nadie me robo de tu lado, tu mismo me alejarte de ti y déjame decirte que estoy muy agradecida de eso; y segundo su nombre es Haruka Tenou y es el amor de mi vida junto con mi hija – dijo mientra con Harumi todavía en brazos retiraba los helados y se sentaba en la misma mesa de antes, seguidas todo el tiempo por el mismo hombre – y quiero que te quede bien clero que aunque no estuviera con alguien, jamás volvería con alguien como tu, si nos disculpas ya llegaron por nosotras – Michiru se levanta de la mesa todavía con Harumi en brazos dirigiéndose hacia Haruka quien al saber del incidente se asusto por lo que le pasara tanto a Harumi como a Michiru.

Cuando estaba llegando donde estaba Haruka, sintió como la agarraban fuertemente del brazos que la hizo detenerse, y hacer que Haruka fuera a ver que estaba pasando, cuando estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca de Michiru se dio cuenta quien era la persona que la detenía, y digámoslo así si el tipo quería morir ese día pues estaba asiendo un excelente trabajo.

– Tu eres mía Michiru, ¡me oyes, eres mía y de nadie más… aunque tengas a esa bastarda de hija eres mía! – apenas termino de decir eso y recibió el golpe más fuerte de su vida, y para el asombro de todos, ese puñetazo se lo regalo nada más ni nada menos que Harumi.

– ¡¡¡A MI MAMÁ LA RESPETAS OÍSTE BIEN IDIOTA, PORQUE SI LE VUELVES A TRATAR ASÍ VAS A SABER BIEN, QUIEN ES HARUMI TENOU!!! – grito a los cuatro viento una muy enojada Harumi, quien sin saber había hecho que el pecho de su papá se inflara de puro orgullo, mientras que su mamá se sentí aun más orgullosa de la hija que tenia; ambas por auto reflejo besaron las mejillas de su hija.

– ¿Qué te párese si nos vamos a comprar tu regalo de cumpleaños, Harumi? -

– ¡¡SI, PAPÁ!! – dijo Harumi de lo más emocionada, ya que eres la primera vez que iba a una juguetería y estaba muy emocionada no por el hecho de ir a un lugar que no sabia como era, si no por el hecho de ir con sus padres.

Cuando llegaron a la juguetería lo primero que llamo la atención de Harumi fue un auto de formula 1 de juguete (es un auto de F-1 pero para niños), Harumi casi se desmaya por lo hermoso que era, cosa que le pareció muy familia a Michiru porque si no mal recordaba así se ponía Haruka cuando veía una auto nuevo que no saldría a la venta hasta dentro de dos años y le ofrecían probarlo cosa que la hacia por toda una semana se comportara como una niña pequeña como Harumi; de lo que se enamoro después fue de un osito de peluche blanco el cual se lo compro Michiru y el auto de F-1 se lo compro Haruka, salieron de la tienda a eso de 20 para las 6 de la tarde; Haruka y Harumi se fueron a dejar a Michiru a la mansión Tenou donde la esperaban tanto su madre como la de Haruka , quien ignoro por completo a su madre y se fue con Harumi al departamento para alistarse para la gran ceremonia.

Una hora había pasado desde que dejo a Michiru en la casa de sus padres (los de Haruka) y tanto Haruka como Harumi los esperaban en el templo para la ceremonia todos y cada uno de los invitados estaban ahí listos para ver como esta pareja se entregaban mutuamente la vida la una a la otra; Haruka ya estaba en su posición esperando a Michiru y a su lado estaban Ed. el novio de Setsuna, Darien, Yaten y Taiki como padrinos de boda; de repente empezó a sonar la música de la novia y la primera en apareser fue Ami quien usaba un vestido del mismo color que Taiki color azul cielo, la siguiente fue Mina quien usaba un vestido anaranjado, la siguiente en aparecer fue serena quien usaba un vestido color rosa pálido, la siguiente fue Setsuna quien usaba un vestido color verde claro, y finalmente y la más esperada por todos la novia hacia acto de presencia con un hermoso vestido de novia color aguamarino (este el vestido de Michiru solo el color es diferente ./2048/2281186261_fffdf65c84_ ), si Haruka no estaba nerviosa antes ahora si lo esta y mucho ya que ante sus ojos estaba la novia (según ella o el gusto de cada quien) más linda de todo el universo; desde que sus miradas se cruzaron ya nada más veían y escuchaban en eso instantes solo existían ella, pero cuando llego el momento de la pregunta de peso eso si que lo escucharon.

– Haruka Tenou, ¿acepta por esposa a Michiru Kaioh para amarla y respétala, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza como en la pobre, hasta que la muerte los separe? – pregunto el juez del registro civil.

– Si, acepto – dijo lo más fuerte que pudo ya que quería que todo el mundo supiera que la amaba incluso más haya de la muerte.

– Y Uds. Srta. Michiru Kaioh ¿acepta por… - el juez hizo una pausa para mirar muy bien a Haruka, ya llevaba más de medio años realizando matrimonios homosexuales pero esta era la primera ves que veía a una mujer que parecía totalmente un hombre en apariencia física, asíque para evitarse ir al siquiatra decidió… - por "esposo" a Haruka Tenou para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza como en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

– Si, acepto- dijo una muy sonriente Michiru.

– ¿Ahí alguien de los presentes que sepa algo para que esta pareja no se una en matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre? – el juez hizo la pausa acostumbrada – Bien pues los declaro "marido" y mujer en nombre de la republica Japonesa (no se si es o no una republica, es que me enferme y no he salido de mi cuarto así que culpen a mi malestar por cualquier chascarro)

Haruka la beso con deseo, lujuria, excitación y mucho amor, Michiru después desemejante beso que dejo a sus espectadores más que sonrojados le susurra en el oído un "yo también" de la manera más excitante que tenia dejado a Haruka con las ganas de mandar la fiesta a África y irse directo al cuarto de hotel, pero antes de poder hacer una graciosa huida llega corriendo Harumi a los brazos de su padre no pudo hacer más que abrasarla; justo cuando estaban yendo a la salida del templo aparece un monstruo emitía una fuerte energía maligna que fue detectada por todas las sailors, todos menos ellas salieron huyendo Haruka y Setsuna dejaron a Lisu y a Harumi en el templo resguardadas de cualquier peligro.

La batalla comenzó con sailor Venus a la cabeza seguida de sailor Uranus, sailor Moon, sailor Mars, sailor Mercury, sailor Plut, sailor Saturn, sailor Neptiune; la batalla era titánica el monstruo era poderoso tanto que en minutos dejo a todas las sailors fuera de combate, el monstruo tomo del cuello a Sailor Neptiune y lo apretaba con mucha fuerza, esta imagen hizo que Harumi saliera de donde estaba y tratara de golpear al monstruo pero no estuvo ni cerca cuando este la manda a volar, si no fuera por Haruka la caiga la hubiera matado.

– ¡¡Harumi!!- grito Lisu cuando la vio por los aires, miraba atentamente como era atrapada por Uranus, y ya a salvo se acerca – debemos pelear Harumi ellas no tienen el poder suficiente para pelear contra semejante monstruo.

– Si, ya lo se – fue todo lo que dijo antes de mirar a su madre – pues manos a la obra.

– Si – dijo Lisu entusiasmada ya que nunca había logrado hacer que Harumi peleara con su traje de batalla ya que le daba vergüenza.

– Por el poder del Universo transformación – dijo lo más fuerte que pudo Harumi llamando la atención de todos los presentes, su traje era igual al de todas la demás sailor presente y su color era azul marino.

– Por el poder del Sol transformación – dijo Lisu igual de fuerte que Harumi esta vez fue ella la que se llevo las miradas de todo, su traje era igual al de su compañera solo que color oro – bien, por fin te has transformado Harumi terca – dijo Lisu de lo más alegre, ahí recién Harumi se había dado cuenta de lo que hizo.

– Esto es oficial Lisu… ¡¡te odio cuando haces este tipo de cosa!! – dijo una muy enojada Harumi que después de gritar le a su compañera quien que do más que asustada, fue hacia el monstruo y Haciendo denotar su enojo en su mirada – pagaras muy caro el atreverte tan solo por el hecho de tocarle un pelo a mi madre con tu vida – acto seguido toca con su dedo la pierna del monstruo y todos lo vieron convertirse en cenizas – ¿estás bien mamá?

CONTINUARA……………………………………………………….

**Notas del autor: hola lo ciento pero entre no tener inspiración y estar apunto de morir no es muy fácil escribir créame pero bueno he tenido que cambiar un poco de aires ya que en el PC donde escribía mis Fanfic murió así que he tenido que escribir este de nuevo, pero a pesar de todo eso lo siento mucho, se que no es tanta la demora pero igual disculpen por no actualizar muy seguido que digamos, besos a todos que estén bien chao.**


	9. 9: Noche de bodas… Hotaru enamorada

− Si, Harumi… − dijo Michiru todavía en shock − ¿cómo hiciste eso mi niña?

− Solo concentre un poco de mi poder en mi dedo y lo libere de golpe a través de todo el cuerpo del monstruo, mamá – hizo una pausa para mirar a todas, todas menos Lisu estaban boquiabiertas − ¿hice mal?

La pregunta quedo en el aire, ya que los invitados más cercanos al matrimonio, habían vuelto para saber lo que sucedió, todas al instante se des-transformaron, vieron con algo de asombro que el primero en llegar era el profesor Tomoe, y corría para revisar que a Setsuna no le hubiera pasado nada de nada, lo mismo hizo con Hotaru y Lisu; lo siguiente que "vieron" (entre comillas) fueron a los padres de Haruka y Michiru, correr hacia Harumi y revisar que todo estuviera en orden, quien quedo algo aturdida por ese acto de cariño.

− Harumi, ¿estás, bien pequeña? − pregunto una preocupada Kioco a su pequeñita nieta, quien no atino a nada más que asentir con la cabeza − OH gracias a dios

− Haruka Tenou, como no se te ocurrió poner a salvo a tu propia esposa he hija… – poco a poco bajaba el volumen de su voz hasta llegar a ser un susurro inaudible, ya que conforme hablaba (a grito limpio) iba girando en dirección hacia su hija y veía que su saco estaba totalmente dañado como si hubiera recibido un ataque del monstruo, y así era las chicas no sabían que el nuevo enemigo podría causa un daño más aya de la transformación si que también dependiendo del nivel del daño les afectaría también en su verdadera identidad – Ho… yo… lo siento hija.

Cuando Haruka escucho que su madre se disculpaba sintió dolor en casi todo su cuerpo, y recién ahí miro su ropa estaba dañada, pero noto que donde más le dolía era la espalda; Michiru miraba muy incrédula las heridas de Haruka, no entendía como era que todas tenia rasgos de la batalla que acababan de sostener contra su nuevo enemigo; Harumi por su lado estaba pensando en como cerrar el tema ya que si comenzaban a hacer preguntas seria todo un lío terminar esa conversación.

– Abuelita, no te enojes con papá la culpa fue mía, me quede paralizada cuando vi al monstruo y mamá tubo que correr a protegerme pero nunca recibimos el impactó porque papá se había colocado en medio del monstruo y nosotras, cuando nos dimos cuenta de eso papá ya estaba en el piso mal herida y algo aturdida; pero justo antes de que volviera atacar ese monstruo, las Sailor scouts lo atacaron y lo vencieron, y se fueron antes de que le pudiéramos darles las gracias – relato Harumi su versión de los hechos cosa que fue reafirmada por todas.

– Bueno, ya que todo esta aclarado; nueva señora Tenou Ud. cree ¿qué es hora de asistir a la fiesta de nuestro compromiso? – pregunto una Haruka muy sonriente a Michiru, quien le regreso con mayor intensidad su sonrisa.

– Me párese que estamos algo retrasados, esposo mío – dijo Michiru de una manera muy seductora que provocó en más de algunos un intenso sonrojo, pero en Haruka quien ya estaba acostumbrada, solo le saco un sonrisa seductora y galante.

– Mami, ¿me puedes llevar en brazos? – pregunto una agotada Harumi, quien no paraba de refregarse los ojos.

– Por supuesto mi niña – dijo totalmente maternal Michiru, al momento se agacho y la tomo en brazos, mira entretenida a su hija ya que estaba tratando por todos los medios de mantenerse despierta pero nada le daba resultado y hacia un puchero – duerme mi niña que tu papá y yo cuidaremos tu sueño, así que duerme mi pequeño amor – Harumi al escuchar esto se acurruco en los calidos brazos de Michiru.

Haruka miraba embobada a Michiru con Harumi en brazos, y se preguntaba ¿cómo fue que Michiru quedo embarazada? porque ni la ciencia a podido resolver ese problema, de que dos mujeres pudieran tener un hijo; mientras más se cuestionaba más se entraba en su mundo interior, hasta que Michiru la besa en los labios con ternura mezclada con preocupación, cuando el beso termino la miro a los ojos y supo que eso también le preocupaba pero que lo resolverían las dos a su tiempo, por ahora solo disfrutarían del momento.

‒ ¿Qué haría sin ti? – le pregunto Haruka a una muy sonriente Michiru.

‒ Mmm... creo que estarías perdida mi amor – dijo dulcemente mientras subían a la limusina que las llevaría a donde se realizaría la fiesta de compromiso.

Pero antes de poder acercarse siquiera a la limusina los, ahora, sobre protectores abuelos les exigían a sus hijas llevarse a Harumi con ellos cosa que tanto Haruka como Michiru se rehusaron ya que casi matan a Harumi cuando la tuvieron cerca después del ataque del monstruo, una vez resuelto ese problema se subieron sin ningún inconveniente alguno en el camino Harumi se quedo totalmente dormida dejando que sus padres velaran por su sueños. Al llegar a la entrada de la recepción, Haruka y Michiru miraban incrédulas al hombre que las miraba con superioridad, pero con una mirada especialmente asesina para Haruka.

‒ Bueno, pero si es mi amada prometida - dijo Marcus de lo más creído he hipócrita que ahí - si ya dejaste de jugar con Tenou, ¿nos vamos, amor?

Todos lo miraron con cara de what?, ¿que?, ¿nani?, etc. Haruka mira a Michiru y esta le regresa la mirada, Haruka sonríe y se quita el saco del traje para colocárselo a Harumi, quien tiritaba de frío.

‒ Yo, no se quien demonios te crees, pero no voy a permitir que le hables así a mi esposa - ahora si Haruka se aplico con uno de sus puñetazos - a, se me olvidaba a mi hija nadie le dice bastarda - y aquí va un dos por uno del "Gran Haruka Tenou"

Después de ese pequeño incidente, entraron a la fiesta; Haruka en un arranque de amor lujurioso abraza a Michiru desde atrás por medio de la cintura haciendo se pegara más a su cuerpo, este movimiento hizo despertar a la pequeña Harumi de su sueño.

‒ Oh, lo siento hija, ¿cómo dormiste? – dijo Haruka sonriendo dulcemente a Harumi, pero en sus ojos se notaba la inmensa felicidad que sentía en esos momentos.

‒ Bien papá, ¿paso algo mientras dormía? – pregunto Harumi todavía media dormida.

‒ no, para nada mi niña, por lómenos nada importante – respondió con total tranquilidad Michiru mirando la cara de tranquilidad de Harumi, después dirigió su mirada a Haruka – Haruka, amor creo que es hora de empezar la celebración de nuestra unión en matrimonio, amor – finalizo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

‒ Me párese muy bien – dijo tomando la mano de Michiru y parándose al frente de todos ‒ bueno amigo, conocidos y también los desgraciadamente conocidos… arch. – dijo cuando Michiru le pego en el brazos – pero Michiru amor tu sabes que los Three tontos nunca me han agradado, pero saltando me al grupo de tontos les estamos muy agradecidas de que hayan venido a presenciado nuestra unión en matrimonio; ahora le damos inicio a esta celebración – dijo muy tranquila Haruka.

La celebración pasó volando entre bailes y el festín llegaron luego al evento principal el lanzamiento del ramo de la novia, y el lanzamiento de la liga, el ramo se lo llevo Setsuna quien quedo algo impactada ya que ED le había dicho que la quería solo como una amiga eso le dejo pensando ¿con quien se iba a casar?, y la liga se la llevo para el asombro de todos y hasta del mismo nuevo matrimonio, nada más ni nada menos que Harumi quien miraba al objeto como algo raro.

‒ Papá, ¿por qué arrojaste esto? – pregunto totalmente inocente la niña, quien todavía con el objeto en las manos - ¿me lo tengo que quedar? – y eso desconcertó a todos, que acaso no sabia cual era el significado del objeto que tenia entre sus manos.

Haruka y Michiru se acercaron a Setsuna, y la tomaron de los brazos para aléjala del reto de los invitados, mientras que los padres de Haruka y Michiru intentaban explicarle el significado y quitarle el objeto a Harumi.

‒ Setsuna, ¿que rallos estabas pensando en el futuro cuando decidiste educar a nuestra hija? – dijo Haruka de lo más incrédula posible.

‒ Pues no lo se, pero creo saber quien nos puede contestar todas estas dudas – dijo Setsuna antes de cerrar sus ojos para concentrarse, de repente aparecieron las tres al frente de las puertas del tiempo.

‒ ¿Qué a pasado, como para que me pidas una audiencia mamá? – dijo de lo más tranquila Hotaru.

‒ Quiero saber, como fueron educadas tanto Harumi como Lisu – dijo Setsuna de lo más seria que podía llegar a ser.

‒ Bueno si lo quieres saber, pues fueron criadas y educadas de diferentes maneras, Harumi por ejemplo fue criada solo para ser una Sailor nada más ni nada menos por lo tanto no conoce el mundo ni la vida de una persona normal y común y corriente, y de eso te encargaste tu misma, y apenas a los cuatro años la dejaste ir a la primaria con Lisu; Lisu fue criada de la manera más opuesta que ahí, ya que ella si tubo infancia y no fue entrenada por las Sailor más fuertes del todo el universo, y la comenzaste a entrenar apenas hace unos dos años a atrás – contesto Hotaru de lo más serena posible – pero cambiando de tema papá-Haruka, mamá-Michiru y mamá les quiero presentar a mi novio – dijo muy feliz – ven no te van hacer nada que tu no sepas… el es Ian el guardián del espacio y mi novio desde hace 8 años atrás.

Continuara…

**Hola a todos esta es la primera parte de "Noche de bodas… Hotaru enamorada" ya que es un poco larga esta parte de la historia pero espero que les guste besos bye bye.**


	10. noche de boda Hotaru enamorada parte2

‒ Hotaru, no creo que sea el momento ni el lugar para hablar de eso – se escucho la vos de un joven, pero no se vio su figura – creo que será mejor que les cuentes con detalle todo lo que a vivido Harumi, o si lo prefieres muéstrales todo su pasado, no se si sea correcto pero es su hija, no podrás ocultarles nada ya que nosotros estamos con un tratado de ética distinto al que tenia y tiene la señora Setsuna; nos vemos más tarde adiós – con esas ultimas palabras Hotaru cambio su semblante antes de mirar a las tres persona que estaban al frente suyo.

Las miro escaneado cada detalle de cada una y también sorteando las posibilidades de sus reacciones, después de unos eternos 5 minutos Hotaru invocó a su lanza, de la punta de esta salio una esfera púrpura, la cual envolvió a las cuatro mujeres presentes.

‒ Al principio veremos algunos de mis recuerdos, para después ver los de Harumi – dijo Hotaru con un tono muy apagado.

Poco a poco se empezaron a escuchar sonidos que de a poco empezaron a diferenciar, de repente una luz blanca y muy brillante las cegó por unos segundos, cuando lograron ver, se dieron cuenta de que estaban a las afueras del castillo de Tokio de cristal y en medio de una multitud; cuando se giraron para ver lo que los demás veían se encontraron con los cuerpos sin vida de Haruka y Michiru, Setsuna de la impresión se callo al suelo, Michiru no se quedo atrás se desmayo en los fuertes brazos de Haruka quien era la única de las tres que mantuvo su postura, pero no pudo evitar que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar; la escena mostraba el cuerpo de Michiru molido a golpes y el cuerpo de Haruka totalmente destazado y masacrado de la manera más brutal que existe; de entre la multitud se destacaban las internas, Hotaru, el profesor Tomoe y Setsuna con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, todos miraban con horror la escena; un oficial de la policía se les acerco.

‒ Lo siento mucho pero no ahí ningún sobreviviente, el automóvil fue hecho pedazos, quien aya sido no quería que ninguno se salvara, de verdad que lo sentimos, especialmente por la bebe quien no tiene más de un año de vida; todos los policías aquí presentes les damos nuestras condolencias – dijo de lo más sincero que puede llegar a ser una persona en estas situaciones.

De repente un llanto se comenzó a escuchar y conforme avanzaba el tiempo se hacia más fuerte, Hotaru quien no estaba tan en shock corrió hasta el cuerpo de Michiru y lo movió con mucho cuidado encontrando así un pequeño bulto que no paraba de moverse y del cual provenía el llanto, lo tomo en brazos y comenzó a arrullarlo para así parar por lo menos el llanto; la pequeña bebé a los pocos segundos dejo de llorar y estiro su manita para alcanzar el rostro de Hotaru, quien no paraba de llorar.

‒ Harumi, te… prometo… que de ahora en adelante te protegeré – dijo muy convencida de si misma Hotaru – también se los prometo a Uds. papá-Haruka y mamá-Michiru, yo me encargare de cuidarla como Uds. cuidaron de mi.

Hotaru camino a paso lento hacia la Neo Reina Serena, quien abrazaba a su bebé aun más fuerte contra ella, y no era para menos si uno empieza a pensar, se daría cuenta que para sus guerreras más poderosas lo más valioso para ellas aparte de ella, era su hija a la cual protegieron con su propia vida, esa niña que fue protegida de algo tan aterrador y espantoso de una manera tan ferviente daba a entender que querían un futuro para ella aun si esa decisión las llevaba ante la muerte misma, solo tenían una misión en su cabeza y esa era proteger a toda costa a su amada hija; Hotaru miraba expectante a su Reina para saber su decisión sobre el destino de la pequeña bebé, rezando en su interior para que la pequeña niña se quedara cerca de ella.

‒ Hotaru, no tomare ninguna decisión sobre esta pequeña… por ahora se quedara bajo tu cuidado y responsabilidad; espero con todo mi ser que esa sea la única decisión que tome por esta pequeña ya que lamentaría mucho tener que separarla de ti – dijo una muy triste y desconsolada reina, quien antes de retirarse besa la frente de la bebé; el resto de las Sailor hace lo propio a modo de darle las condolencias a la pequeña, solo Lita se quedo un poco más para susurrarle algo muy especial he importante a la niña, quien solo río.

La habitación volvió a brillar de la misma manera que cuando a ver las imágenes anteriores, el escenario cambio a la sala del trono donde se encontraban las Sailor Stars Lights, Sailor Galaxia, Princesa Kakyuu, las Sailor internas, Setsuna con Lisu en brazos, la Neo Reina Serena con la pequeña dama y por ultimo Hotaru con Harumi en brazos (OK tengo que detallar que Lisu, Rini y Harumi solo tienen dos años de vida), todas las miradas iban dirigidas a la pequeña Harumi quien no paraba de jugar con el pelo largo de Hotaru (se lo dejo crecer hasta la misma altura que lo tenia Michiru).

‒ Neo Reina Serena, se que lo que estamos diciendo es algo más que difícil de hacer pero… ‒ hizo una pausa para mirar más detalladamente a la pequeña que tenia al frente ‒ si esa pequeña es Sailor Universe tiene que ser entrenada desde ya; el poder de esa sailor supera el de cualquier otra en todo el universo, y es más aun nadie sabe de cuanto poder tiene en realidad, los rumores de antaño dicen que esta sailor es capas de destruir todo el universo con solo un ataque; por favor reina Serena se lo suplico permítame hacerme cargo de la pequeña hasta sus cuatro años de vida – dijo una angustiada Sailor Galaxia.

La neo reina Serena parecía meditarlo muy bien ya que la pequeña en cuestión solo era una infante, después de pensar en los puntos a favor y los en contra tomo una decisión, que sus sailor decidieran el destino de la pequeña, Lita, Amy y Hotaru mostraron su postura y al final de clararon que no era para nada bueno para la niña el entrenar a tan temprana edad; por su lado Rei y Mina estuvieron a favor de la petición ya que si la pequeña llegaba a tener un descontrol por más pequeño que fuera cabía la posibilidad de que destruyera más de la mitad de la ciudad; por ultimo y la que determinaría todo estaba Setsuna quien al ser el tutor de la pequeña decidió que era mejor para todos que fuera entrenada lo antes posible ya que no solo era un riesgo inminente para los civiles sino para ellas también, a parte Galaxia era hasta el momento la sailor más fuerte de todo el vasto universo por lo tanto si la pequeña era entrenada por ella era más que seguro que no se convirtiera en un peligro publico.

‒ Bueno, Galaxia te confío el tesoro más grande de mis Sailor más fuertes, por favor cuídala muy bien ya que es también es mi más grande deber – dijo la reina Serena mirando por ultima vez a la pequeña Harumi, quien estaba abrazando a la pequeña Lisu como si fuera su osito de peluche, Serena se agacho y la tomo en brazos, esta hizo un puchero de que iba a comenzar a llorar – nos veremos en un tiempo más pequeña por favor pórtate bien y nada de travesura ¿si?

La pequeña bebé solo se rió ante las palabras de la reina, quien solo sonríe, después de una larga despedida Galaxia se retira con la pequeña Harumi en brazos; Hotaru mira con enojo a Setsuna y a la reina, antes de retirase indignada, no entendía como podían alejar a la pequeña Tenou de su hogar sin tantearse el corazón, es más le extraño que la reina no se opusiera ante la decisión de Setsuna de enviar a Harumi lejos, antes cuando era solo la princesa se hubiera opuesto rotundamente; a los pocos minutos de estar en el jardín principal la reina logro darle alcance, sabia bien que Hotaru no iba a aceptar esta decisión así como así.

‒ Hotaru, se que esta decisión no te agrada en lo más mínimo pero… piensa que si ella se quedaba pondría en riesgo no solo la vida de algunos sino la de todos – hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de valor – aparte esa decisión solo le competía a Setsuna ella es su tutora, solo a ella y a nadie más – después de esas palabras se retira con claros signos de derrota en su cara.

‒ Su majestad, yo nunca las perdonare por el destino que le han escogido, y creo que si papá-Haruka y mamá-Michiru estuvieran vivos, ellos nunca les hubieran permitido enviar a la pequeña a convertidse en sailor a tan temprana edad; por eso yo nunca se los perdonare – fue todo lo que dijo Hotaru antes de irse indignada del lugar, dejando atrás a una reina destrozada por dentro.

La escena volvió a cambiar ahora mostraba a un campo de entrenamiento en donde se encontraban Sailor Galaxia, las Sailor Stars Lights, Kakyuu y una pequeña niña de no más de tres años de edad apenas sosteniéndose en pie.

Continuara…

**Hola como están?, ****espero que bien, les cuento que por motivos de la escuela no pondre la tercera parte hasta aproximadamente la segunda semana de noviembre, que día? No se pero por lo pronto voy a concentrarme en mis estudios y en celebrar mi cumpleaños, que tengan un feliz día hasta luego (cumplo años el 31 de octubre).**


	11. noche de boda Hotaru enamorada 3ª

**Notas del autor: Hola, espero que todo el mundo este bien, antes que nada les aviso que este capitulo contiene lemon y el que siguiente igual a aquellas personas que no le gusta este tema por favor solo pasen de largo el fragmento, bueno eso es todo besos chao.**

La escena volvió a cambiar ahora mostraba a un campo de entrenamiento en donde se encontraban Sailor Galaxia, las Sailor Stars Lights, Kakyuu y una pequeña niña de no más de tres años de edad apenas sosteniéndose en pie.

‒ ¡¡¡¡¡¡Niña estúpida como se te ocurre semejante estupidez; pudiste no solo acabar con la vida de la princesa sino con la del planeta entero!!!!!! – grito Sailor Stars Fighter a todo lo que daban sus pulmones - ¡¡¡¡ láser de estrella fugas!!!!

El ataque le dio de lleno a la pequeña Harumi, dejándola inconciente y muy mal herida; Sailor Stars Fighter se preparaba para lanzar otro ataque pero la Princesa Kakyuu se interpuso sosteniendo su mano.

‒ Pero Princesa por poco acaba con la vida de usted y de todo el planeta – dijo Seiya ya sin su transformación.

‒ Seiya, es apenas una niña ¿y quieres que sepa controlar poderes que incluso adulto como nosotros no controlamos al 100 %? – dijo una enojada princesa.

‒ Princesa Kakyuu, creo que lo mejor para la pequeña es que la entrene en otro planeta – dijo una Sailor Galaxia muy preocupada por la pequeña – será lo mejor para todos, ella no sabe mucho de lo que son sus poderes y si no la entreno como es debido podría matar a toda la vida del universo – hizo una pausa para tomar a la pequeña en brazos – igual le agradezco mucho el que nos halla permitido quedarnos acá en su planeta, muchas gracias Futura reina Kakyuu – dijo antes de desaparecer en un as de luz.

La habitación volvió a brillar y esta vez regresaron a las puertas del tiempo; Setsuna, Michiru y Haruka voltearon a ver a Hotaru quien se encontraba llorando de rodillas en el suelo, ninguna se atrevió a preguntar algo siquiera, ya que tenían suficiente información para el resto de sus días; Haruka se acerco a Hotaru para hablarle pero ella se le arrojo a los brazos ante de hacer otra cosa siquiera. Después de unas cuantas horas y sin decir algo Hotaru las regreso a la fiesta en el segundo exacto de cuando se fueron.

Todo estaba igual a cuando se fueron pero algo era distinto en ellas y era que se sentían algo culpables de lo que a tenido que vivir la pequeña Tenou, de repente Harumi corre a los brazos de su mamá aun con la liga bien agarrada.

‒ Haruka Tenou, cómbense a tu hija de que te devuelva esa liga en este preciso instante – dijo Haru con mucha frustración en su tono de voz.

‒ No madre, así es esta tradición el que atrape la liga se la queda – dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara, ya que había logrado dejar frustrada a su madre – bueno Setsuna, es la hora de que te habíamos hablado por favor cuida muy bien de Harumi hasta que nosotras regresemos – hizo una pausa para acercarse a Harumi y darle un beso en la mejilla – pórtate bien ¿he?, ya mañana volvemos con tu mamá al departamento así que espéranos con Hotaru, Lisu y Setsuna ahí ¿ok? – Harumi solo asintió con la cabeza – bien esa es mi niña.

‒ Y has caso a todo lo que te digan ¿si amor? – dijo Michiru de manera muy maternal.

‒ Si mami, me voy a portar bien, pero por favor vuelvan luego – dijo con ojos suplicantes.

‒ Si, así será pequeña – dijo Haruka con una sonrisa muy alegre – bueno, Damas y Caballeros, les informamos que nosotros los recién casados nos retiraremos a nuestra noche de bodas; muchas gracias por haber venido pero ya nos vamos, adiós.

Haruka como alma que lleva el diablo salio de la fiesta y a toda velocidad llego a la habitación del hotel en donde consumirían su unión, al llegar a la puerta de la habitación Haruka de detuvo al seco, miro a su ahora esposa con mucha tristeza; Michiru se da cuenta de ello y la besa con mucha intensidad.

‒ Te amo, y eso nadie lo podrá cambiar jamás – dijo Michiru después del beso.

Haruka lo medito un momento, esa mujer que tenia en sus brazos era la que más ama sobre la faz de la tierra y más que a su misma princesa; cuando vio a Harumi por primera vez se dio cuenta de inmediato que era hija de Michiru pero su más grata sorpresa fue que era de ella también, le parecía un sueño que esa pequeña niña le dijera papá y que le mirara con mucho amor, sus sentimiento no daban más de felicidad. Después de un largo rato de andar en su mundo regreso a la realidad y con una felicidad aun mayor de la de hace un rato entro con un poco de dificulta a la habitación con Michiru aun en brazos, cerro la puerta tras suyo y se fue derecho a la cama sin pudor alguno con una sola mano desabrocho el vestido pero antes de poder sacarlo de la dueña de los mares, se dio cuenta que estaba casi totalmente desnuda.

‒ Pero en que mo…- no alcanzo a terminar la frase y ya se encontraba encima de la cama con una muy sexual sirena.

‒ Lo siento, amor pero esta noche yo voy a dirigir la relación – dijo Michiru de manera muy seductora en el oído de Haruka, provocándole un fuerte sonrojo –solo concéntrate en disfrutar del momento, mi amado esposo.

‒ Michiru… - fue apena un susurro pero igual fue escuchado por la nombrada quien sin que Haruka se diera cuenta la esposo de manos y pies a la cama.

‒ Haruka, por esta noche olvidémonos de todo y de todos, solo por esta noche disfruta, solo has eso, porque yo era lo mismo – dijo Michiru con un tono que dejo a Haruka sin aliento.

Haruka a pesar de lo incomoda que era la situación se relajo y decidió dejarse llevar por Michiru quien le quito sus ultimas prendas, después siguió con su vestido de novia, mostrándole así a Haruka que solo llevaba las bragas y que se encontraba totalmente desnuda de la parte superior; de a poco fue colocándose encima de Haruka, provocando en ambas un estremecimiento placentero; al llegar a la entrepierna de Haruka decidió que la torturaría un poco… comenzó a suspira en ella provocando uno que otro suspiro en Haruka, luego paso muy lentamente su luengo por ese maravilloso tesoro y que solo era suyo, Haruka al sentir el contacto de la lengua de Michiru en su intimidad no pudo evitar que se le escapara un gemido de placer de su garganta, Michiru al escuchar el gemido de Haruka decidió que ya era momento de reclamar sus labios, subió seductoramente lento, como un depredador asechando a su presa y en este caso el depredador era Michiru y la presa era Haruka , y cuando Haruka se dio cuenta de ello ya era demasiado tarde porque ya Michiru tenia apresado sus labios mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas produciendo un rose muy provocativo entre sus entrepiernas, poco se fue intensificando con la ayuda de Haruka, que cada vez que se rozaban se excitaba tanto o más que Michiru, a cada segundo que pasaba la intensidad y velocidad de sus movimiento era mayores hasta que llegaron al clímax, Michiru por fin soltó los labios de Haruka y trataba de regular su respiración, una vez consiguió respirar con normalidad comenzó a besar todo el rostro de Haruka de manera lenta y excitante, Haruka solo se dejo hacer, Michiru comenzó un recorrido por todo el cuerpo usando sus labios y sus manos delineado, disfrutando y saboreando cada rincón de su piel, una terminado el recorrido regreso a los labios de Haruka y los beso con más intensidad y excitación que antes, al finalizar el beso bajo de nuevo a la intimidad de Haruka, primero soplo en ella, luego comenzó una danza en ella con su lengua hasta que decidió entrar en ella utilizando su lengua, logrando sácale otro ronco y sonoro gemido a Haruka, entraba y salía a una velocidad impresionante pero antes de que Haruka llegara al orgasmo salio de ella, para colocarse al lado de ella y quedarse ahí un muy largo rato que para Haruka se le hacia una eternidad, luego Michiru saca de la nada una crema chantilly en spray, comenzó a echar crema en los senos de Haruka, luego en su vientre plano y muy bien torneado, para el ultimo en su intimidad, y de ahí comenzó a quitarle la crema que segundos antes le había echado, con su lengua lamió de manera endemoniadamente excitante, Haruka no paraba de gritar de placer; luego de quitar la crema de la intimidad de Haruka, Michiru fue por la que estaba en el vientre de su amada y en donde le dedico un poco más de tiempo para poder escuchar los gritos de placer de Haruka, era algo indescriptible era aun mejor que escuchar a su amado mar; al terminar con la crema de esa zona levanto un poco la cabeza para deleitar a sus ojos con las expresiones del rostro de Haruka; ya decidida a acabar con la tortura de Haruka; se dirigió a los senos de Haruka y comenzó a lamerlos y succionarlos sacando así más gritos de placer que iban aumentando de volumen cosa que la alerto a Michiru de que Haruka esta muy pero muy cerca del orgasmo, sin ningún pudor pero si con cuidado introdujo dos dedos en la intimidad de Haruka, logrando escuchar un grito de placer en donde pronunciaban su nombre, después de escuchar su nombre comenzó con unas embestidas rápidas y vigorosas, sus dedos entraban y salían de las dueña del viento, quien estaba cada vez más cerca del orgasmo, cuando Michiru sintió que estaba por venirse introdujo un tercera dedo y incremento la velocidad en la que sus dedos entraban y salían de su amada, cuando Haruka llego al orgasmo Michiru aun seguía con las embestida; Haruka solo podía seguir gritando de placer y sentir como llegaba al tercer orgasmo de la noche y aun así Michiru no se detenía, ya llegando al cuarto y casi al final de este Haruka grito a todos pulmón el nombre de su dueña.

‒ ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MICHIRU!!!!!!!!!! – grito una totalmente agotada Haruka que miraba a una muy sonriente Michiru, quien se deleitaba viendo a su amada en esas condiciones y muy orgullosa de ella misma por haber logrado que Haruka en un grito de placer dijera su nombre.

Después de unos muy largos minutos Michiru le quito las esposas a Haruka, quien aunque quisiera vengarse por la tortura placentera que recibió de su amada sirena tenia que reconocer que no le quedaban fuerzas para nada más que abrazarse a Michiru, quien la recibió gustosa y mientras Haruka se quedaba profundamente dormía le acariciaba los dorados cabellos y miraba hipnotizada la cara de ella, poco después siguió a su amor en el viaje al mundo de los sueños.

Mientras en el departamento de las externas; Hotaru, Setsuna y Lisu miraban curiosas a un nuevo inquilino del departamento, mientras que Harumi lo miraba con un profundo odio, Satur y Plut se fijaron en como Harumi miraba con rencor a Ian.

‒ bueno, les voy a presentar a mi hermano menor Ian – dijo una muy educada Plut, quien miraba las expresiones de las Sailor.

Harumi no la cambio en lo más mínimo es más el brillo de rencor a Ian aumento, por su parte Lisu lo miraba indiferente, Setsuna solo lo miraba amenamente y por ultimo Hotaru lo miraba de una manera distinta a la de hace un rato, y luego de reconoció ser ese algo especial se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de Ian a primera vista, y al parecer era mutuo…

Continuara….


	12. cap12: El enemigo y ¿quíen eres tu?

‒ Hola me llamo Ian, y soy el guardián del espacio dimensiónala, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – dijo el joven de ojos negros como la noche, cabello blanco como la nieve y muy guapo para los ojos de Hotaru.

‒ Me llamo Hotaru Tomoe, y soy Sailor Saturn – se presento la joven sin ningún titubeo.

‒ Un placer conocerla bella princesa – dijo un muy galante Ian, quien después de besar la mano de Hotaru se dirigió a su hermana – ¿donde están Urenus y Neptiun?

‒ En su cuarto, ¿por qué? – dijo Plut muy a la defensiva.

‒ Porque el abuelo me dijo que debía vigilarlos, por nada más – dijo muy serio el joven Ian – oye pequeño enano ¿por qué me miras así? – pregunto mirando muy acusadoramente a Harumi.

‒ Porque te aborrezco por eso – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se retiraba al cuarto de sus padres.

‒ Pero que modales las del mocoso ese – dijo un muy enojado Ian - ¿qué acaso sus padres no se los enseñaron? – cuando Setsuna escucha esas palabras por su mente pasan las escenas vistas del futuro de la pequeña.

‒ Bueno, creo que es hora de ir a dormir, ya que todos sin excepción estamos más que agotados – dijo una reflexiva Setsuna – Plut mañana hablamos sobre los detalles pendientes en nuestra conversación pasada, buenas noche y que descansen.

Todos después de escucharla se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios y el nuevo inquilino se fue con su hermana mayor, solo Lisu se fue a un cuarto distinto, se dirigió al dormitorio de Haruka y Michiru para ver como estaba Harumi.

‒ "De seguro anda maldiciendo por lo bajo y diciendo mil un veces que lo odia" – a Lisu se le escapa un suspiro de tan solo pensar en que hacia su querida amiga – "porque siempre tiene que portase como un niño chico haciendo un berrinche cuando lo ve"

Apenas llegaba al dormitorio y se dio cuenta de que la estaban esperando, parecía que no solo ella conocía muy pero muy bien a su compañera; entro lentamente al cuarto y se encontró con la sorpresa de que su pijama estaba encima de la cama con una nota que decía _"no solo tu, conoce muy bien a su camarada"_ la leyó dos veces para asegurarse que leía bien; una vez segura de lo que debía hacer comenzó a sacarse la ropa pero cuando estaba totalmente desnuda, escucha la puerta del baño abridse y dejando ver a una pequeña Harumi ruborizada.

‒ Yo… esto… lo siento, no sabia que… buen tu, esto… avísame cuando hallas terminado de vestirte – dijo lo más rápido posible y volviendo a cerrar la puerta del baño.

Lisu todavía no salía de su estado en shock, su mente todavía procesaba la información, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba se puso más roja que un tomate, su mejor amiga la había visto totalmente desnuda, luego de desacalorarse se puso la pijama y fue a tocar la puerta del baño; cuando Harumi salio vio como su amiga seguía sonrojada.

‒ Vamos a dormir – fue todo lo que salio de los labios de Lisu, quien apenas le dirigió una mirada a Harumi.

‒ Si – contesto Harumi como si fuera un robot, provocando en Lisu una pequeña risita, cuando ya estaban acostadas, Harumi se atrevió a abrazar por medio de la cintura a Lisu y susurrarle en el oído – que duermas bien.

‒ Si, así lo are – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para poder abrazar a Harumi y así quedar las dos abrazándose mutuamente.

Lo que las dos no sabían era que alguien las estaba observando desde la puerta y con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido algún, cerro la puerta por completo y se dirigió a su cuarto para poder pensar bien en lo que acababa de ver, una vez en su cuarto y lista para dormir Hotaru se acostó con una sonrisa en sus labios ya que la pequeña Tenou era en lo general igual a su papá-Haruka, y que se halla enamorado a esa edad le pareció súper lindo y esperaba que no sufrieran tanto como les paso a Haruka y a Michiru.

A la mañana siguiente en la habitación del hotel, una hermosa mujer de cabellos color aguamarina y ojos como el mar, comenzaba a despertarse ya que no sentía a su amante al lado suyo; lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos encontrándose con que su amante estaba encima de ella con una mirada traviesa.

‒ Buenos días, señora Tenou, ¿cómo amaneció? – pregunto una divertida Haruka antes de darle un apasionado y intenso beso de buenos días.

‒ Muy bien, gracias por preguntar Señor Tenou – dijo una juguetona Michiru.

Se miraron con mucho amor por un largo momento hasta que Michiru se da cuenta de que esta esposada de las manos.

‒ No habrás pensado que después de lo de anoche no te iba a dar tú merecido ¿verdad? – dijo Haruka con un tono muy excitado – ahora si sabrás de lo que es bueno Michiru Tenou.

‒ Haruka, me estas asustando… – dijo una asustada Michiru ya que intuía que nada muy elegante y sutil iba a hacer lo que tramaba Haruka.

Haruka, sin decir nada la toma entre sus brazos y se dirige al balcón del cuarto, con un poco de esfuerzo logra abrir la puerta de cristal y salir hacia el balcón; lentamente y delicadamente Haruka baja a Michiru, dejándola de espaldas contra el piso, la mira por unos segundos como imaginando todos lo que aria en ese lugar con su amada sirena; se acerca a su diosa de los mares para besarla apasionadamente en los labios, para luego introducir tres de sus dedos en la intimidad de Michiru, sin ningún pudor alguno, sus dedos entraban y salían con mucha vigorosidad; Michiru no pudo evitar separar sus labios de los de Haruka ya que la necesidad de aire se le hacia cada vez más, trataba de recuperar todo el oxigeno que en esos instante necesitaba con urgencia, pero con una Haruka a los mil por hora en éxtasis eso era una verdadera proeza y el tratar de no grita de placer, a pesar del lugar era un poco incomodo para Michiru por la posibilidad de que las vieran en pleno acto de placer, el lugar según Haruka era no solo excitante por ser publico y adrenalinico sino que el poder ver como su esposa trataba de evitar lo inevitable, la excitaba cada vez más y más, y más; cuando Michiru no pudo evitar gritar de placer sintió como Haruka aumentaba la velocidad y vigorosidad en las embestidas; Haruka en todo el tiempo que llevaban haciendo el amor nunca se había atrevido a dejarse llevar al 100% por sus instintos; Michiru sentía que estaba por llegar al clímax y el limite de sus capacidades; era verdad que ese recién iba a ser el primer orgasmo pero no sabia el como Haruka logro hacer que ese simple orgasmo se sintiera como cinco orgasmos a las vez, ya apunto de llegar al clímax Michiru se atrevió a dejar salir lo que seguro quería oír Haruka.

‒ ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HARUKAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – grito con todas sus fuerzas y con todo el aire de sus plumones.

Michiru estaba sin ninguna fuerza y Haruka paresia que lo disfrutaba ya que la sonrisa de triunfadora no se le quitaba del rostro, Haruka tomo en brazos a Michiru y se dirigió con ella al baños, lentamente y con cuidado la deposito en el jacuzzi que se encontraba lleno de agua tibia en combinación con sales frutales, esencias y pétalos de flore; una vez dentro las dos Haruka retiro las esposas de las manos de Michiru, para poder darle mayor libertad a su adorada sirena, la coloco entre sus piernas y la recargo en su pecho para que disfrutara de ese momento, ya que sintió como se tenso de un momento a otro, Haruka le beso la mejilla para después abrazarla fuertemente.

‒ Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes amor yo siempre te voy a proteger con mi vida – dijo Haruka con mucha ternura y amor – aparte tenemos que ser más fuertes que nunca por nuestro pequeño tesoro ¿no?

‒ Si, tienes toda la razón Haruka – dijo Michiru con mucha más tranquilidad.

‒ Te amo Michiru, nunca olvides eso – dijo Haruka abrazando a Michiru más fuerte, antes de besarla con mucha pasión y solo se separo un poco para susurrar le al oído – hagamos el amor como se debe mi amada esposa.

Michiru solo asintió para comenzar a besarla tierna y dulcemente, olvidando por completo la sensación y el presentimiento de hace un rato, para solo dedicase completamente de disfrutar el amor que tanto se profesaban Haruka y ella; Haruka comenzó a delinear sus bien torneadas piernas con mucha delicadeza, para después delinear sus muslos, le siguieron su vientre, y por ultimo sus senos que le gritaban a Haruka que les prestara atención; mientras Haruka recorría el cuerpo de Michiru, ella hacia lo mismo con el de Haruka, comenzó delineando sus hombros, luego le siguieron sus senos, su abdomen, su vientre donde se detuvo y para darse cuenta de lo bien formado, sexy y duro que estaba, poso su mano derecha sobre el y un imagen o más bien una visión ataco a su mente.

"_visión"_

_Michiru se encontraba sentada en una silla mecedora, en un cuarto lleno de cosas para bebes, al frente de ella había una cuna; Michiru se paro lentamente para ver al bebe que de seguro se encontraba ahí, pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca no había nada ahí, la cuan estaba vacía, no había ningún bebe ahí; de repente siente como la abrazan de la cintura, cuando voltea para ver quien es, ve a una Haruka sonriente._

‒ _Amor, por favor cambia esa cara, se que ya no aguantas más esta espera pero tan solo faltan unos días para que Harumi nazca, así que aguanta solo un poco más mi amor – dijo mientras acariciaba el vientre de Michiru._

_Fue ahí recién cuando Michiru mira por primera vez su vientre, que en esos momentos estaba algo rellenito; no lo podía creer, ella estaba teniendo una visión de unos días antes de dar a luz a Harumi; estaba feliz viendo como Haruka acuciaba su vientres y le susurraba a la pancita cosas que en ese instante se le hizo gracioso a Michiru, ya que ver así a Haruka era un poco raro pero divertido._

"_Fin de la visión"_

‒ ¿Te pasa algo Michiru?, ¿por qué lloras?... es que hice al…- Haruka no alcanzo a terminar lo que iba a decir cuando Michiru la besa muy apasionadamente.

‒ No nada amor, pero creo que mejor esto lo dejamos para otro día ¿si? – dijo dulcemente Michiru antes de salir del jacuzzi, siendo mirada por una atónita Haruka – Haruka, no me mires así que todavía no es tiempo de tener a Harumi, aparte creo que tu todavía quieres tenerme para cosas como las que hicimos anoche en la cama y hoy en la mañana en el balcón ¿no? – sonrío traviesamente al ver la cara de Haruka más roja que un tomata por su comentario.

Michiru comenzó a secarse el cuerpo con una toalla pero en su interior se arrepentía el no haber hecho el amor con Haruka en ese momento pero todavía no era el tiempo para tener a su amada hija porque si la tenia en su vientre en medio de una batalla cabía el riesgo de que sufriera un aborto por algún fuerte golpe que pudiera recibir y si eso pasaba estaba segura que Haruka jamás se perdonaría a ella misma (Haruka) el no haber cuidado mejor de su hija. El teléfono del dormitorio del cuarto comenzó a sonar y eso regreso a Michiru a la realidad, se acerco a este y lo tomo.

‒ _Hola, mami, papi ¿ahí alguien?- dijo una vocecita muy familiar para Michiru._

‒ Si mi niña, hola ¿Cómo te has portado con Setsuna, Hotaru y las demás? – dijo Michiru muy feliz de escuchar a su hija.

‒ _Me porte como tu me lo pediste mami –dijo muy animad__a la niña – mami ¿Cuánto falta para que estén papi y tu acá en casa?_

‒ No mucho mi niña, es más ya nos estábamos alistando tu papá y yo para irnos a casa, ¿quieres qué te llevemos algo? – pregunto una aun desnudad Michiru.

‒ _No, mami pero… ¿podemos salir__ papi, tu y yo? – dijo tímidamente Harumi._

‒ Si mi amorcito, ahora te tengo que colgar sino tu papá se va a encargar de que no lleguemos hasta mañana a casa besos adiós, mi niña – dijo Michiru mientras era abrazada por la espalda por Haruka y comenzaba a besar su cuello.

‒ _Esta bien mami, dile a papi que lo quiero mucho y que los quiero ver__, adiós mami – dijo Harumi antes de colgar._

Michiru también colgó, se dio la vuelta y vio en los ojos de Haruka que estaba muy excitada y que nada le podría ayudar a quitarle esa excitación que no fuera la misma dueña de sus sueños y pensamientos; Michiru solo la beso.

‒ Lo siento amor, pero, por hoy no habar más acción para ti – dijo muy divertida viendo como Haruka se iba para el baño maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Después de dos horas y media estaban saliendo del hotel, una Haruka con cara de frustración y una Michiru risueña por como había dejado a su esposa, de camino al auto Haruka tubo un mal presentimiento así que se puso alerta por cualquier cosa. Al llegar a el auto Haruka supo el porque de ese presentimiento ahí estaban los hermanos Kou recargados en Su auto, con cara de que aquí no pasa nada; Haruka estaba apunto de ir a pegarles cuanto siente que Michiru la toma del brazos, Haruka al sentir que las manos de Michiru temblaban, se dio cuenta muy tarde de que ellos eran sus nuevos enemigos y lo único que alcanza a hacer es abrazar muy fuerte a Michiru antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad.

Mientras en el departamento de las externas todos los inquilinos que en esos momentos se encontraban ahí sintieron como las esencias de Haruka y Michiru desaparecían, Plut miro a sus compañeros con la obvia pregunta de "¿fueron ellos?", todos asintieron. Derepente una luz apareció en el departamento que de a poco comenzó a tomar forma, se trataba de…

‒ ¿Quién eres tu? – grito Harumi a la defensiva.

‒ Yo soy…

Continuara…

**No me maten por favor, se los suplico. Jaja les dejo con la intriga por un muy largo tiempo; debo notas y no será nada fácil retomar los estudios (no se resfr****íen en estas fechas si no lo lamentaran como yo) nos leemos en un buen tiempo más bye bye, besos para todas.**


	13. la verdadera mision de los de la otra

– Yo soy Dayan, como ya sabrán recientemente soy la abuela de Plut – dijo la joven mujer, mientras era mirada con asombro por los presentes – solo vengo a dejar un recado y a estar un rato con mis nietos, pero mírate nada más mi pequeño Ian, cada día que pasa estas más guapo – dijo como toda abuela orgullosa de sus nieto.

– Dayan, no es momento para eso – dijo una vos grave parecida a la de un hombre pero sin serlo en su totalidad – y no viniste a dejar un recado viniste a hablar con todos ellos, al igual que yo – mientra escuchaban esta palabras aparecían el mismo sujeto de la mansión que vieron en los recuerdos de los sabios mayores – deja de mírame así jovencita, que tengo muchos más años que los de tus abuelos tendrán – dijo con la máxima seriedad, dirigiéndose a Setsuna.

– Katherine, tu sabes que Setsuna tiene más de mil años – dijo tratando de que no hiciera notar las edades de ellas.

– Pero nosotras tenemos más de 1500 años – dijo como si nada, dejando a su esposa con una cara de frustración – volviendo a lo verdaderamente importante, Plut reúne a todos en el templo Hikawa, tengo que deciles verdadero objetivo de esta misión, nos vemos haya… por cierto Ian, si no dejas en paz a Urenus y Neptiun yo mismo te daré una lección ¿entendido? – el aludido solo asintió con la cabeza.

Como llegaron se fueron dejando impresionados a todos sin excepciones, Harumi fue la primera en irse de la sala, luego fue Setsuna tras la pequeña Tenou, Lisu quería ir tras su madre y compañera de batalla pero Hotaru se lo impidió tomándola del brazo derecho.

– Déjalas que hablen a solas mamá sabe lo que hace pequeña hermanita – dijo una muy sonriente Hotaru ante las miradas incrédulas de todo – te pareces mucho a papá pero se nota que saliste con el carácter de mamá, deja que ellas dos hablen creo que será lo mejor para ambas – Lisu solo asintió con la cabeza.

Harumi fue al cuarto de sus padres para estar solo ahí podré llorar con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se aseguro de ponerle pestillo a la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar sin que ella diera permiso para hacerlo, pero no contaba con que Setsuna detuviera el tiempo para adelantársele, viendo como con desespero y apuro Harumi entraba y se dirigía al closet para sacar una camisa de Haruka y una blusa de Michiru para abrazarlas con tanta fuerza que sus bracitos temblaban, fue ahí cuando noto que estaba llorando, llorando con todas sus fuerzas; Setsuna no aguanto más y corrió a abrazar a Harumi con todas sus fuerzas, Harumi solo se dejo consolar por los calidos brazos de Setsuna.

– Ya, Ya pequeña, no te preocupes las vamos a traer de regreso – dijo una muy decidida Setsuna – pero ya no llores pequeña eso no le gustaría ver a tus padres, tienes que ser muy fuerte por ellos y por la princesa recuerda que ahora y mientras estés en este tiempo tu pertenecerás a la escolta de la princesa – Harumi solo asintió con la cabeza pero seguía aferrada a Setsuna y a la ropa de sus padres.

Setsuna no podía seguir viendo y escuchando llorar a la pequeña, por eso comenzó a cantarle una canción de cuna, poco a poco la pequeña Tenou se fue quedando dormida en sus brazos, dejándose llevar por Morfeo a el reino de los sueños, donde siempre encontraba el consuelo que necesitara; Setsuna la acostó en la cama y se retiro para hablar con Hotaru, al llegar a la sala noto que sus visitantes se retiraban a su reunión, miro a Hotaru y a Lisu quien dormía placidamente en el regazo de la primera, fue ahí cuando noto Setsuna que Lisu era muy parecida al profesor Tomoe y a ella; miro a los ojos de Hotaru y se dio cuenta de que esa pequeña niña era su hija, suya de su sangre, Setsuna no noto cuando comenzó a llorar solo noto cuando ya estaba cerca de Lisu y la tomo en brazos.

Templo Hikawa.

Todos los visitantes de la otra dimensión se encontraban reunidos en el salón de ceremonias ya que era el más grande y por que Rei le dijo que podían conversar ahí sin ningún problema, todos sin excepción estaban ahí presentes cuando ellas llegaron.

– Bien, lo are lo más corto posible – hizo una pausa para saber quienes iban a estallar en gritos – su verdadera misión es salvar a los inocentes y no intervenir en batallas ni secuestro de las Sailor's por ningún motiva ¿esta claro? – todo asintieron, dirigió su mirada a Urenus y Neptiun – Uds. Dos tiene otra misión, y es la de rescatar a las Sailor's una ves que aya pasado dos semanas desde que la ultima haya sido secuestrada ¿esta claro? – ambos jóvenes asintieron – bien eso es todo nos retiramos – dijo sin más dejando a todos atónitos.

Mientras en la otra dimensión.

Haruka y Michiru miraban a sus captores con confusión y agresividad; los tres hombres que estaban ahí al frente de ellas, eran iguales a los Three Lights pero estos tenían una enorme energía negativa….

Continuara……

**N.A.: hola y lamento la demora pero entre entregar trabajos y otras cosas, pues perdí el hilo de la historia, así que espero sepan tolerar el que el cap se a chico pero de apoco volverán las ideas y de que trataban los capítulos de verdad lo siento mucho nos leemos luego.**


	14. Capitulo 14

**Capitulo 14: el verdadero poder de Uranus, y el regresó de las Sailors.**

Haruka y Michiru miraban a sus captores con confusión y agresividad; los tres hombres que estaban ahí al frente de ellas, eran iguales a los Three Lights pero estos tenían una enorme energía negativa; también notaron que ya no estaban en la tierra estaban en otro planeta pero aun así iban a pelear hasta el final.

– Buenos días, bellas damas me presentare, yo soy Iderus el Señor de las estrellas fugases de las Sombras – dijo mientras hacia una reverencia de la manera más respetuosa posible.

– Buenos Días, mi nombre es Ismael, el Señor de la curación oscura – dijo mientras repetía la mima acción ce el pelinegro.

– Buenos Días, soy Darius el Señor de las luchas caóticas – dijo mientras repetía el mismo acto que sus compañero.

Iderus era igual a Seiya pero sus ojos eran tan rojos como el fuego más salvaje; Ismael era como Yaten pero su pelo era corto y su mirada era de un color gris que podía ponerle los pelos de gallina hasta a la misma Sailor Galaxia; por ultimo estaba Darius era igual a Taiki pero este tenia los ojos negros como la noche más oscura sin estrellas.

– ¡POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA URANO TRANFORMACION! – grito a todo pulmón Haruka, su traje de Sailor parecía diferente, y ella lo sentía así, pero segundos depuse noto que era ella la que era más poderosa que antes – Michiru quédate detrás de mi, esta vez no voy a premitir que te hagan daño.

Haruka comenzó a concentrar mucha de su energía en su puño para lanzar su ataque pero algo la hizo desistir cuando abrió los ojos noto que el tiempo estaba detenido, y una persona encapuchada se le acerco, Haruka sintió que esa persona era ella misma cuando lo dijo vio como de esta persona se convertía en un dragón dorado pero este solo estaba formado por el viento y polvo de oro, este se acerco a Haruka para que poder tocar su frente, Haruka sintió algo muy calido en su interior.

– "Recuérdame ama, recuerde nuestro poder y soberbia, para poder asuma su posición como la nueva Reina de Urano" – dijo el Dragón antes de tocar el símbolo del planeta Urano para después brillar y desaparecer.

Los Señores del terror y Michiru miraban como Haruka brillaba de una manera muy intensa y del mismo color del oro más puro; de la espalda de Haruka salieron unas alas color oro, se extendían a más no poder y envolvieron a su dueña, para brillar con más intensidad que el mismo sol; segundo después se veía aun Haruka muy distinta, su pelo era largo y le llegaba hasta más debajo de la cadera, usaba una toga blanca, y en su cabeza una corona muy sublime y con el símbolo de Urano bien grabado y resaltado. Haruka abrió sus ojos y estos brillaron como ella lo había hecho momentos atrás, la toga desapareció para cambiar por unos pantalones cortos, un pot. y capa de oro; Haruka miro a todos lados buscando la mirada de Michiru, cuando la encontró vio asombro en ella y cuando noto lo que reflejaban noto el cambio en sus ropas, miro que en vez de una sola espada llevaba dos espadas que noto eran gemelas, más una armadura hecha a su medida y extremadamente ligera. Iderus fue el primero en reaccionar y fue a atacar a Michiru pero de la nada sale Haruka para golpearlo en la cara, mandándolo a volar varios metros de distancia de ellas, Los Señores del terror miraron a la nueva guerrera que tenían al frente, pero esta desapareció para aparecer detrás de Ismael y mandarlo a volar junto con Iderus, cuando iba a atacar a Darius vio que este era más poderoso que sus hermanos así que saco a sus espadas gemelas y comenzó a atacarlo sin piedad, pero este las detuvo con solo su dedo menique, Haruka quedo en shock por una fracción de segundo para después comenzar a forcejear con sus espadas gemelas, pero nada funcionaba, Darius la mando a volar a los pies de Michiru mientras sus espadas caían a su lado.

– Es este el verdadero poder de una Reina de Urano, mira que no es más que una escoria para mi el Señor de las luchas caóticas, vas a morir por insolente y tu gran amor vera como te descuartizó – dijo con un aura más sombría que tanto Haruka como Michiru hayan visto en su vida.

justo cuando iba a comenzar a acercarse a Haruka, Michiru comienza a brillar como Haruka lo había hecho momentos atrás al igual que antes el tiempo se detuvo y un gran delfín apareció al frente de ella.

– "Mi querida princesa, llego la hora de abandonar ese titulo que has portado por siglos y milenios para podré tomar el puesto que te corresponde, es hora de alzarte con gracias y elegancia, como la reina de Neptuno" – dijo el sublime delfín, con su nariz toco la frente de Michiru para desaparecer.

Michiru comenzó a brillar de un azul intenso, y el símbolo de Neptuno libero una energía muy poderosa, agraciada y elegante que rodeo a Michiru como su amado mar lo hacia, pero esta energía de a poco fue volviéndose cada ves más brillante hasta ser más brillante que el mismo sol. Michiru busco con la mirada a Haruka para ver si estaba bien, cuando la encuentra la ve lista para la pelea, Michiru no tarada nada en colocarse en posición de batalla junto con su gran amor, ellas llegarían hasta las últimas consecuencias; pero de la nada apareció una mujer de larga cabellera de color negro con tonos azules, ojos color amarillos y llenos de maldad, usaba un vestido largo color fucsia junto con unas zapatillas de tacón.

– Mis Señores del terror, ¿ellas son las guerreras de Urano y Neptuno de la otra dimensión verdad? – dijo con una melodiosa, hipnotizarte y seductora vos, la recién llegada.

– A si es, ama Esmeralda – dijeron los tres a coro, de frente a la mujer, arrodillados y con la mirada fija en el suelo.

– Que bien, llegaron las primeras visitas pero como las dejaron acá afuera, vamos mis Señores muéstrenle nuestra humilde, calida y exquisita hospitalidad – dijo con el cinismo marcado en su vos – pero que digo si ahora estoy yo para mostrádsela… ¡MQANTO DEL SUFRIMIENTO! – grito y tanto para Haruka como para Michiru todo se volvió oscuridad, pero cuando creían que no pasaría nada sintieron la agonía, el dolor, tormento, tortura y sufrimiento de miles de personas para ambas caer inconscientes en el suelo – llévenselas al calabozo, en tres días más quiero que tu Iderus dejes embarazada a la guerrera de los océanos, la de los vientos no me interesa en lo absoluto ella tiene el poder sagrado pero de la protección, no de la creación y de la destrucción – dijo mientras desaparecía sin notar que Haruka estaba aun consiente.

– Si, ama – dijeron los tres hombres cuando Esmeralda se retiro.

Haruka fue llevada como un saco de papas por Iderus, mientras que Michiru era llevada por Ismael; Haruka se sentía muy humillada por esta situación no podía hacer nada si ellos querían hacerle algo a Michiru, ella no podría hacer nada, absolutamente nada por evitarlo, solo deseaba que un milagro pasara, y que pudiera pensar en que aria.

– Iderus, espera a que se recupere seria malo para nuestros planes si esa mujer mueres, ¿me entiendes? – dijo Darius esperando que aya entendido el mensaje.

– Si, señor – dijo apretando los dientes.

Por fin Haruka se dejo vencer por el dolor y cansancio, por lo menos no le harían nada a Michiru hasta que se recuperara de sus heridas. Michiru despertó a causa del frío que sentía, miro para todos lados buscando a su eterno amor, la encontró un poco lejos de ella tirada en el piso, he igual de herida que ella; se acerco lentamente a ella para poderle acariciar, su suave y delicado cabello, lo acaricio con delicadeza y tranquilidad, suspiro; ya no podían hacer nada estaban a merced del enemigo, los cuales eran los más desalmado que haya conocidos y eran capases de todo con tal de lograr sus metas, las cuales eran desconocidas para ellas. Haruka comenzó a recordar que Hotaru tenía un campo de energía, y que evitaba cualquier daño a lo que sea que estuviera a dentro del perímetro de este. Luego de ver las imágenes de sus recuerdo cuando Hotaru, apareció el dragón dorado en frente de ella.

– Reina Haruka, ¿por qué no ha llamado a nuestro poder? – dijo con un tono de vos de preocupación.

– ¿Quién eres tu físicamente? y ¿cómo te llamas? – dijo apenas audible, debido a que alcanzó a proteger a Michiru con su cuerpo cuando las atacaron, aun que no pudo evitar del todo el daño por lo menos pudo disminuirlo algo.

– Sosuke, y soy tu espada, la que siempre esta contigo, soy ese objeto que a peleado desde décadas, siglos y milenios junto con la persona que más amas – dijo Sosuke mirando a su ama con mucho cuidado – ama Haruka, ¿estas dispuesta a todo por la señora Michiru? – la miro muy serio como esperando tener la total conexión con ella.

– Por supuesto daría todo lo que tengo y lo que soy por salvarla – grito muy segura de sus palabras.

– Pues yo la protegeré con un escudo mucho más poderoso que el de Camus, pero a cambio tú estarás desprotegida, podrías morir y yo seguiría protegiéndola, ¿estas dispuesta a correr ese riesgo? – dijo Sosuke viendo como su mirada brillaba con intensidad.

– Si, jamás permitiría que tocaran a Michiru, menos ahora que somos esposas – grito firme y decidida, nada más le importaba a Haruka solo Michiru, solo ella estaba en su cabeza.

Haruka despertó cuando Sosuke le dijo que tenia que hacer para que el escudo protegiera a Michiru pero solo había un precio ella no debía estar dentro de el si quería que fuera indestructible; Michiru miro a Haruka con preocupación sus ojos le decían lo que haría, Haruka la beso por ultima vez en mucho tiempo o tal vez por ultima vez, tomo a su espada y la alzó hacia el techo, la fue soltando de a poco viendo como flotaba hasta quedar arriba de Michiru y volviéndose invisible.

– No te muevas de ahí pase lo que pase, te amo Michiru, y si es cierto que me amas no te moverás ni un solo centímetro de ahí – dijo viéndola con mucho amor, Michiru solo asintió con la cabeza no era capas de decir ni una sola palabra.

En frente de la reja pasaron los Señores del terror llevándose consigo a sus compañera tanto a las internas como a Setsuna, Hotaru y el Profesor Tomoe; ya no había marcha atrás Haruka sabia lo que pasaría Sosuke se lo dijo y se lo mostró tal vez no lo contaría pero como se lo dijo lo daría todo por esa mujer que estaba viendo en frente de ella. Iderus una vez dejado a las otras Sailors fue donde estaba su tarea más interesante, entro en la celda y fue directamente donde Michiru pero cuando estaba a unos tres pasos de distancia siente como es arrojado y cortado por una fuerza desconocida para el, miro a Haruka y esta no dijo ni hizo nada se quedo ahí parada Iderus la miro de la manera más aterradora posible y le propino un solo puñetazo en la cara.

– Si yo no puedo cumplir mi misión, tu serás quien será masacrada por esta insolencia tuya – grito furioso, esto era el colmo ahora vería lo que es el verdadero dolor y el significado del miedo.

Haruka no dijo nada y salio de la celda, Michiru solo podía mirar como se la llevaban, no debía moverse, podía hacer, se lo prometió que pasara lo que pasara no se movería de ahí; por otro lado Haruka camino hasta un sala donde habían cinco contenedores de alto nivel, que al dase cuenta pudo notar que eran para personas de muy alto poder.

– La Señora Esmeralda te hizo sentir el dolor de los muertos pero yo te torturare hasta que mueras perra insolente – dijo mientras la ataba a un mesa de acero.

Por 92 días, Haruka fue golpeada, torturada y masacrada pero jamás la dejaban morir hasta que Iderus la llevo a rastras a su celda, en todo el trayecto, Haruka pensaba en que le diría Michiru si la viera, pero en todo el trayecto vio las caras de sus compañeras, todas veían con horror como habían dejado a Haruka, Setsuna y Hotaru quedaron impactadas por como llevaban a Haruka, era literalmente un muerto viviente tenia corte muy profundos en los brazos, piernas y cara; el resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de su propia sangre; justo cuando pasaba por la celda de Setsuna, Hotaru y el profesor Tomoe, Haruka empieza a toser fuertemente y de tanto toser escupe mucha sangre; Hotaru no pudo seguir viendo se volteo y abrazo fuertemente a Setsuna, para ella era muy duro ver como habían dejado a su querido papá-Haruka; el Profesor Tomoe solo esperaba que siguiera con vida, no aguantaría ver como la persona que cuido de su hija como si fuera suya, muriera de esa manera, Setsuna solo se preocupo de cómo estaría y si aguantaría hasta que llegara uno de esos guerreros a salvarlas, y sobre todo como reaccionaria Michiru al verla.

Al llegar a la celda donde se encontraba Michiru Iderus la pesco del cuello y la tiro con fuerza y desprecio contra el suelo, pero antes de irse le piso muy fuerte la cabeza y la pateo hasta donde estaba Michiru, se dio media vuelta para irse de ese lugar. Michiru se acerco muy lentamente, con miedo de que si la tocaba pudiera rómpele los huesos o algo, cuanto más cerca estaba, más horrorizada estaba; Haruka solo trataba de darse la vuelta y ver los ojos más hermosos del universo para ella, con una tremenda dificultad lo logro pero solo ve un mar de lagrimas provenientes de su amada diosa de los mares.

– Tranquila mi amor, a… a… ahora ..yo… yo… yo cui… cuidare de ti – dijo entre cortado mirando los ojos de Haruka – pero por favor no me dejes sola, ¿si?

– No, te preocupes Michiru… – hace una pausa para toser – no te dejare sola, o al menos esa es mi intención, creo que por lo menos Harumi sabrá apreciarte como te mereces – dijo apenas audible, para después besarla como si fuera la ultima vez.

– Haruka, no me dejes por favor, yo aun te necesito mi amor – hizo una pausa para tomar aire – te necesito a mi lado, Harumi aun necesita a su padre con vida amor, las dos te necesitamos acá con nosotras.

– Lo siento – tose – Michiru... pero... no creo – tose con mayor fuerza y vota mucha más sangre- poder...seguir...con...vida.

– No, Haruka no, quédate conmigo, hazme el amor como siempre me lo has hecho – decía a la vez que se acercaba su rostro, al de una moribunda Haruka, uniendo sus labios en un beso delicado y rebosante de amor.

– "Aun que sea la ultima vez que lo haga lo quiero hacer con todo el amor, que llevo dentro" – pensó la pobre mal herida de Haruka – hagas el amor como se debe aun que sea la ultima y la primera vez – dijo con su ronca vos igual de inaudible, pero con la sonrisa más sexy que le hubiera mostrado a alguien en su vida.

– No te sobre esfuerces aun deja que yo me encargue de todo, tu solo disfruta – dijo aun llorando, viendo con amargura que su único y verdadero amor estaba al borde de la muerte.

Haruka aduras penas podía corresponder a la petición de su amada, con mucho esfuerzo logro hacer reaccionar a su cuerpo para que respondiera como ella quería  
Michiru con mucho cuidados le quito las ropas a Haruka, besando en cada ocasión sus heridas, o marcas que demostraban lo mucho que Haruka amaba a Michiru  
Una vez que Haruka estuvo totalmente desnuda, Michiru comenzó a sacarse la ropa de manera lenta y muy sexy para darle más ánimos a su diosa de los vientos  
Una vez que ambas estuvieron desnudas en su totalidad, Michiru empezó a rosar su parte intima con la de su amada Haruka  
Provocando pequeños sepamos de placer en el cuerpo de ambas; lo que ellas no sabían era que tanto en su dimensión como en esa los planetas Urano y neptuno se estaban alineando entre ellos mientra sus guerreros y protegidas tenían tal vez su última demostración de amor  
Conforme pasaba el tiempo Michiru tenia la necesidad de aumentar la velocidad y la vigorosidad del roce de su intimidad con la de su amada  
Haruka en una demostración de fuerza y amor tomo las caderas de Michiru para intensificar el contacto y aumentar la velocidad  
a cada segundo que pasaba se estaba acercando el momento del clímax y con ello el concebimiento de ese pequeño angelito que conocieron al inicio te toda esa nueva batalla, al cual llamaron Harumi Tenou  
después de los últimos roces que fueron muy fuerte, vigorosos y muy lentos, tanto Haruka como Michiru culminaron exhaustas por la reciente acción realizada  
pero antes de que ambas se quedaran dormidas Michiru recostó a Haruka en su pecho, una vez que su amor estaba en su pecho elevo su espejo para crear un campo protector como lo había hecho antes su amada Haruka solo que estés era para protegerse las dos  
lo que no contaban tanto Haruka como Michiru era que en ese acto de amor, ante la posibles amenaza de que fuera el ultimo habían concebido a su pequeño amor, y la más grande prueba de que el amor que se profesaban era más fuerte que cualquier cosa, y esa prueba era Harumi.

Una gran explosión se escucho en todas las celdas, dejando a todas las chicas en alerta, menos Haruka que no tenía noción de nada; una mujer entro a la celda de Haruka y Michiru las miro pero cuando Michiru la miro vio a alguien muy familiar para ella.

– Es hora de irnos Michiru-san – dijo la mujer que bestia una capa negra con una capucha que evitaba que vieran quien es – si quiere salvar a Haruka-san venga conmigo y con sus compañeras – dijo dejando mostrar al resto de las Sailors.

Poco después entro un hombre con gualas vestimenta que la mujer, tomo a Haruka y se la llevo en el hombro comenzó a correr al igual que todas; cuando pasaron por unas celdas especiales se detuvo y las destruyó dejando ver a tres mujeres y a dos niñas; Harumi a penas vio a su madre corrió a sus brazos al igual que Lisu a los brazos de Setsuna; ambas las tomaron en brazos y siguieron corriendo al igual que las otras mujeres; cuando salieron al exterior vieron a otras dos personas quienes hicieron que algo brillara con demasiada intensidad tanta que cuando menos lo notaron ya estaban en otro lugar.

– Gracias por traernos de vuelta – dijo el hombre que llevaba a Haruka en el hombro.

– No ahí de que, si tu solito hiciste todo; ya nos vamos ojala que nos visites más seguido sabe, odio a ese tonto pero ni remedio lo tendré que aguantar a Ian hasta el fin de sus días que fastidio – dijo una de las dos personas que estaban ahí.

– Si, ni que me lo digas, ojala que le puedas dar una paliza algún día no vemos en alguna ocasión – dijo estirando la mano.

Las dos personas del frente se dieron media vuelta y caminando hacia las puertas del tiempo poco después de que la puerta se cerrara esta desapareció.

CONTINUARA……………

Siento la demora pero estoy algo saturada ya que ahora escribo tres fic's y no tiene ni un solo chiste. Por otro lado por favor dejen algún comentario ¿si?


	15. Capitulo 15: un nuevo poder y la noticia

– Urenus, Haruka-san esta peor de lo que pensábamos, tenemos que apurarnos esta a minutos de morir – dijo la mujer quien se quito la capucha para mostrar a Neptiun pero más adulta, más hermosa y mucho más desarrollada – Tenemos que curarla rápido o si no se muere.

– Esta bien, ¿A dónde la llevo? – dijo muy concentrado.

– A su cuarto, después déjamelo a mi; espero que puedas hacerte cargo de ellas – dijo mientras entraban a una casa muy grande – no quiero cometer ni un solo error, y menos fatal.

– OK. solo déjame el resto a mi – dijo muy serio.

Urenus se dirigió a una habitación del segundo piso, abrió la puerta de golpe y dejo a Haruka encima de la cama matrimonial que había en esta, luego se fue junto con las demás Sailors; Neptiun tardo más de cuatro horas sacar a Haruka de las garras de la muerte. Urenus y Neptiun les contaron todo lo que paso en su ausencia, también lo que tenían planeado para volver a las Sailors más fuertes que nunca, pero para eso tenían que estar todas en muy buen estado de salud, así que dejo que por unos meses descansarían pero dependiendo de la salud de Haruka verían que harían. Michiru se fue al dormitorio donde descansaba Haruka, se puso un piyama que estaba en el guardarropa al lado del balcón, se cambio mientra sentía como algo dentro de ella había cambiado; se acostó de tal manera de poder abrazar a Haruka sin hacerle daño alguno, pero algo la sorprendió y fue que los brazos de Haruka la rodearon y le mostraron que estaba un poco consiente. Michiru solo la pudo abrazar y llorar en silencio, no podía dejar de sentir miedo, miedo a perder a esa maravillosa persona que la abrazaba, confortaba y la hacia sentir la persona más amada en el mundo; de a poco el llanto de Michiru su atenuándose, hasta ya no existir. Esa noche tanto Haruka como Michiru sintieron una tranquilidad y felicidad enormes a pesar de todo lo malo que se sentían en esos momentos.

El tiempo se fue volando y con el un mes, en el cual Haruka se recupero de una forma increíble; por otro lado Michiru se sentía muy mal en las mañanas, cosa que le comenzó a preocupar ya que de vez en cuando tenia unos fuertes mareos.

– Neptiun, ¿puedes venir un momento conmigo? – dijo con un tono que denotaba que era algo serio.

– Por supuesto Michiru-san – dijo un poco preocupada, jamás escucho ese tono de vos de parte de Michiru, y le preocupaba que fuera muy grabe lo que tuviera que decirle.

Michiru guío a Neptiun hasta su alcoba, la hizo pasar y cerro la puerta con llave, al igual que la ventana, las puertas del balcón, la puerta del baño; de esa manera se aseguro que solo ellas dos y cierta guardiana del tiempo, supieran lo que pasaría (jeje ¿qué?, quien no es curioso cuando suceden estas cosa, Setsuna será muy vieja pero es humana o eso se supone).

– Neptiun, ¿tu podrías revisarme?... este ultimo tiempo me he sentido muy rara y con unos malestares que me llevan a pensar de que lo que me pasa es provocado que no se si sea bueno que pase – dijo muy preocupada.

Neptiun a pesar de todo sabía que tipo de revisión quería, revisión de manera interna pero solo en cierta zona en particular; Neptiun sabia de sus malestares ya que entrenaban las dos juntas. Reviso su vientre con cuidado de que pudiera ser otra cosa y no lo que pensaban; una vez reviso el vientre de Michiru la miro con asombro.

– Michiru-san felicidades va a ser madre en unos meses más- dijo Neptiun de lo más feliz y preocupada a la vez, los entrenamientos era peligrosos para la pequeña, y más en esos tiempos.

Michiru no escucho más que seria madre en unos meses, después de eso se desmayo, Neptiun apenas y se dio cuenta cuando la escucho caer al suelo, pero se asombro que Haruka la alcanzó a atrapar evitando que se golpeara, Neptiun volteo a ver la puerta pero esta al igual que las otras seguía cerrada; Haruka miraba a su alrededor con incredulidad, viendo que en un parpadeo ya no estaba en la sala si no en su actual dormitorio que compartía con Michiru, bajo la mirada para ver lo que sostenía con tanto cuidado, dándose cuenta de que era su amada Michiru, suavemente y con cuidado la toma en brazos y la recuesta en la cama. Neptiun en todo ese momento mira a Haruka con asombro, para una vez que Haruka recuesta a Michiru le pregunta.

– ¿Cómo hizo eso, Haruka-san? – aun son la mirada llena de asombro.

– No lo se, me estaba parando del sofá porque sentí la necesidad de hacerlo y luego me encuentro acá, sosteniendo a Michiru - dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama para acariciar la mejilla de Michiru – Neptiun ¿qué le paso a Michiru?... ella no es de las mujeres que se desmayan con cualquier cosa.

– Haruka-san, yo no soy la persona indicada para decirle esa respuesta, solo Michiru-san puede decirle – dijo con una mirada muy amena y tranquila – "creo que Urenus y yo tendremos una muy larga conversación… por no contarme de este nuevo poder de Haruka-san"– suspira suavemente, para después darse media vuelta hasta llegar a la puerta, se volteo y ve que todo lo que Michiru había cerrado a excepción de la puerta de salida estaba tal cual antes de que llegaran Michiru y ella – bueno Haruka-san yo me retiro para que se sienta más a gusto, que estén bien; por favor dígale a Michiru-san que si tiene hambre que me avise a mi para prepararle algo adecuado, buenas tardes.

Haruka la miro irse para volver a mirar a su diosa marina, se preguntaba que era eso que tenia que decirle Michiru; por un impulso comenzó a hacerle caricias en su vientre, cuando tomo conciencia de lo que hacia se percato que al hacer eso le daba una gran paz y felicidad, siguió acariciando esa zona de manera muy lenta, suave y sutil. Tan entretenida estaba Haruka que no noto que con sus caricias estaba despertando de manera muy suave a Michiru; Michiru miro hacia la dirección de esa muy agradable sensación, cuando se fijo que era Haruka la causante de esas caricias se sintió muy feliz pero al fijarse en la zona donde estaba acariciando se enterneció, ella sabia muy bien que Neptiun no le diría nada a Haruka de lo que le pasaba y mucho menos algo que solo ella le podía decir.

– "Si supieras Haruka que no solo me estas acariciando a mi, sino también a nuestra hija, a Harumi creo que estarías más sonrojada que ahora… te ves muy tierna y hermosa mi princesa azul" – pensó mientras miraba con ternura a el amor de toda su y sus vidas.

Con cuidado de no sacar a su amor del transe se sentó y lentamente y de manera calida dejo una de sus manos en la que la estaba acariciando y la otra en el rostro de su amor, con tanto amor que Haruka se sonroja más de lo que ya estaba, Michiru le sonríe delicadamente y sin usar palabra alguna se levanto con ayuda de Haruka para ir hasta el balcón, y tomar un poco de aire fresco antes de darle la noticia del año a Haruka o papá-Haruka como le decía Hotaru; mientras Michiru se preparaba para decirle la noticia a Haruka, ella se fue a apoyar en la baranda del balcón, para tratar de relajarse un poco y mirar fijamente a los ojos de Michiru.

– Haruka… – suspiro para después mirarla de manera seria y decidida – Haruka estoy embarazada – lo dijo muy nerviosa pero firme.

Haruka no movía ni un solo dedo, es más la cara de asombro no se le quitaba, dentro de su mente pasan una y mil preguntas pero igual no salía de su estado de shock. Michiru se acerco un poco para tocarle la mejilla cuando nota que Haruka estaba a punto de caerse por el balcón pero como hacia años atrás la atrapo de la mano, evitando que cayera al suelo desde un segundo piso.

– ¡Haruka, reacciona! ¡Harumi necesita a su padre vivo! ¡Haruka! – gritaba desesperada Michiru ya que su amada diosa de los vientos no reaccionaba.

Justo cuando se le estaba por resbalar la mano de Haruka, esta reacciona y con un ágil movimiento logra volver a estar dentro del balcón; pero aun así su mirada incrédula seguía posada sobre Michiru, más bien sobre su vientre. Michiru nota la mirada de Haruka sobre su vientre y decide tomar su mano libre para después dejarla reposar sobre donde miraba con insistencia.

– Así es Haruka, vamos a ser padres y la verdad es que tengo mucho miedo de lo que nos pueda pasar, de que en la batalla pueda perder a nuestra hija y de que te pueda perder a ti también – dijo llorando ya que se sentía muy indefensa en esos momentos.

Haruka aun sin podérselo creer tomo entre sus brazos a Michiru y la llevo hasta su cama para que se acostaran las dos, una ves que termino de colocase su piyama y ayudar a Michiru a colocarse su camisón, se acostaron y trato de calmar el llanto de Michiru con besos y caricias en su vientres iguales a las que le estaba haciendo antes que se despertara; al poco tiempo las dos se quedaron dormidas del mismo modo que lo hacían todas las noches abrazándose la una a la otra.

A la mañana siguiente Haruka fue la primera de las dos en despertarse, sin que su amada Michiru se diera cuenta se fue hacia la cocina. Estuvo ahí sola por tres horas y media pensando en como lo haría ahora con lo del embarazó de Michiru y sobre todo como se lo diría a las demás sailor's, cuando de repente ve una tasa de café al frente suyo y ve que la están acompañando Hotaru y Setsuna; las mira por un rato luego a la tasa para al final tomarla entre sus manos. El silencio que había en la cocina era un poco tenso pero no incomodo tanto Hotaru como Setsuna sabían que Haruka estaba muy preocupada por algo y que solo era cuestión de esperar para que les dijera que era. Veinte minutos se tardo Haruka en encontrar las palabras que necesitaba para hablar con sus compañeras de equipo.

– Michiru esta… esta – no podía decirlo, simplemente la sailor más fuerte del sistema solar no lo podía decir.

Setsuna y Hotaru la miraban expectantes que dijera el resto de lo que tenía que decir, pero con cada segundo que pasaba se desesperaban más por saber que le pasaba a Michiru.

– Michiru… ella esta… embarazada – dijo al fin Haruka aun seguía sin poderlo creer lo que le estaba pasando.

Setsuna aun con su sorpresa se acerco a Haruka para tratar de tranquilizarla ya que estaba hecha pedazos, era verdad que era la sailor más fuerte pero como todos tiene su punto débil y ese era Michiru y ahora ella estaba esperando una hija de ambas, eso era mucho para la guerrera de los vientos, sabia que Haruka estaba a más no poder de los nervios. Por su lado Hotaru miraba con preocupación la escena ya que si lo que pensaba era verdad su querido papá-Haruka se estaba derrumbando ante sus ojos y no podía hacer nada más que mirar.

– Haruka, cálmate recuerda que Michiru puede llegar en cualquier momento a la cocina y no seria bueno para ella y el bebe que se pusiera tensa – dijo Setsuna mientras le levantaba la cabeza a Haruka para que la mirara – ahora más que nunca tienes que ser fuerte ya que no solo Michiru depende de ti sino también esa pequeña criatura que esta creciendo dentro de ella, así que respira hondo y cálmate, ¿entendido?

Haruka no respondió solo se calmo para saber y/o escuchas lo que le diría su amiga respecto al tema.

– Michiru es fuerte y muy lista, ella sabrá cuando irse del campo de batalla; si ve que esta arriesgando la vida de la pequeña no se quedara se ira para protegerla, no ahí de que preocuparse ya veras que todo estará bien ¿entendido? – dijo mientra le sonreía a su amiga, que estaba como gelatina hacia pocos segundo pero ahora estaba como siempre – ahora ve con ella creo que se sentiría más segura si despierta y te ve a su lado como siem… vaya parece que ya hasta recupero su manera de irse y dejar a la gente con la palabra en la boca – mira a Hotaru quien aun la mira con curiosidad – ¿pasa algo Hotaru?

– No nada mamá-Setsuna, es solo que me pregunto si en verdad podremos estar así de tranquilas como dices por un tiempo más – dijo mirando a su interlocutora.

– No lo se, pero eso espero, la princesa aun no esta lista y con esto tendríamos un problema más entre las manos – dijo empezando a tomar todas las cartas del asunto.

Mientras en otra habitación una aun somnolienta Michiru comenzaba a abrir sus ojos, encontrándose con una mirada verde esmeralda que la volvía loca en algunas ocasiones.

– Buenos días, amor –dijo muy suavemente Michiru con miedo de lo que pudiera decir su amada diosa.

– Buenos días mi amor, ¿cómo te sientes?... ¿despertaron bien tu y el bebe? – dijo muy sonrojada ya que era un tema muy delicado para ella, no lo había planeado es más no sabia ni el como es que se convirtió en padre de la noche a la mañana pero en algo estaba segura quería que su hija naciera sana y en un lugar seguro, para que nada le pasara – Michiru te amo y creo que eso lo sabes de memoria pero creo que debes dejar de ser una sailor hasta que el bebe nazca; sabe estuve más de tres hora y media pensando en que haría para protegerlas a las dos y creo que si tu estas segura y lejos del campo de batalla será mucho mejor y…

– No Haruka, no voy a dejarte ir sola, no estaría tranquila nunca y no dejaría de pensar si estas bien, si algo malo te paso; Haruka no quiero estar lejos de tu lado menos en una situación como esta y tan poco quiero arriesgar la vida de nuestro bebe pero no me pidas que te deje sola, todo menos eso – dijo llorando, ella no podía hacerse a la idea de estar lejos de su amada y mucho menos tener a su hija lejos de ella.

Haruka suspira de manera cansada, ella mejor que nadie sabia que Michiru nunca se aparcería de su lado menos en un momento como en el que estaban, quería ponerse firme y decirle que se calmara que nada le pasaría pero la verdad era que no estaba nada asegurado, todo estaba en su contra solo había una salida y esa era…

– Hablare con la princesa para avisarle que no podemos estar en el campo de batalla – dijo firme y segura de sus palabras, no había nada que pensar la decisión estaba tomada.

– Pero Haruka, no podemos hacer eso, mucho menos ahora que… – Michiru fue callada por un tierno, delicado y muy significativo beso.

– Entonces ¿qué hacemos? porque de algo estoy segura no voy a permitir que tu y nuestra hija estén en el campo de batalla mucho menos que peleen – dijo firme y muy segura de lo que decía.

continuara……….

NA.: SIENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA PERO SIN INSPIRACION, UN HORARIO DE CLASES MUY AJUSTADO Y UN MONTON DE COSAS MÁS ME ESTAN DEJANO SIN TIEMPO PARA HACER LO QUE QUIERO, PERO GRACIAS A UN REFRIADO PUDE TERMINAR DE ESCRIBIR ESTE CAP. SOLO QUIERO HAGREGAR UN DEJEN COMENTARIOS ACOMPAÑADO DE UN SIENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA EN ACTUALIZAR.


	16. Capitulo 16: Visión

– Ruka, sabes que es mi deber como sailor pelear por nuestra princesa y pro..... –es callada por un sutil y hipnotizante beso de la diosa de los vientos.

– Shi no digas más por hoy Michiru, hoy solo disfruta de mis caricias y besos ya que puede que en un buen tiempo no podamos hacerlo como siempre – la joven de cabellos rubio-cenizos vuelve a besar a la reina de los mares de la forma más apasionada, salvaje, lujuriosa, deseosa y llena de amor posible.

El beso fue cortado por la diosa de los mares, que se alejo un poco de su gran amor.

– Ruka, no podemos hacer esto no por ahora... – vuelve a ser besada por esos insaciable y tentadores labios que llaman con delirio a los de la diosa de los mares.

– Michiru, te prometo ser cuidadosa, no le pasara nada al bebe... – otro beso corta por un largo y pausado momento su conversación – seré muy pero muy cuidadosa, te lo prometo.

– No se Rukaaaaaaa – una mano muy escurridiza de la diosa de los vientos aprisiona uno de sus senos de manera sutil y excitante, haciendo pequeños y muy deseables masajes a este – perooo... ah.... se muuyyy.... aaa... cudadosaaaa.... Rukaaaaaaa.

– Así lo are Michi - dijo mientras quitaba lentamente el camisón de su amada.

Una vez que el (ahora) estorboso camisón de dormir voló por los aires y dejo a la dueña de los mares totalmente desnuda ante los ojos de la reina de los vientos, por un auto-reflejo Michiru cubre sus desnudes con sus brazos, sorprendiendo a Haruka por esta reacción tan repentina.

Haruka sonríe después de unos segundos, y besa en los labios a su amada, trasmitiéndole amor, paz, tranquilidad y seguridad; poco a poco Michiru fue retirando sus brazos dejando a la vista de Haruka su frágil y delicado cuerpo, que en la zona del vientre presentaba un casi insignificante bultito que comenzaba a asomarse Haruka acaricia esa zona tan delicada en esos momentos, y a la vez tan importante.

– Estas más hermosa que nunca Michiru – dijo con una mirada llena de ternura y amor.

– Ruka – dijo sonrojada.

Haruka de manera tranquila se libera de sus ropas hasta estar en igual de condiciones que su amada, con besos suaves y sutiles comienza el recorrido por todo ese cuerpo que conoce al derecho y al revés, sacándole a la dueña de sus sueños varios suspiros. Con cuidado y lentitud, Haruka comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de su amada pero estas carisias eran diferentes a muchas que le había proporcionado antes a ese majestuoso cuerpo, eran muy suaves y extremadamente cuidadosas como si por tocar esa piel se fuera a romper en mil pedazos.

Michiru con cada caricia sentía el amor, la ternura y la pasión de su amante, no sabia porque sentía tanto miedo de hacer el amor como siempre lo habían hecho, pero poco a poco comenzó a entender, su subconsciente y consiente tenían más que claro que era primeriza, que era su primer embarazo y posiblemente el único por eso tanto miedo; de a poco comenzó a relajar su cuerpo y a disfrutar al 100% de las caricias de su mejor amiga, su compañera y su amor.

Para Haruka el cambio de tensa a relajada de Michiru fue de un momento a otro pero poco le importo, solo prestaba atención a los movimientos que hacia para que Michiru volviera a tener la seguridad que siempre había tenido con ella. Sin que ellas lo notaran llegaron a ese punto en donde aparecía de nuevo el miedo en Michiru.

– Ruka, te... tengo mucho miedo – sus ojos lo reflejaban era un miedo que no podía controlar aun con el razonamiento.

– Tranquila Michiru, no le pasara nada a nuestra hija, porque yo soy la persona que menos quiere en este mundo que le pase algo – dijo segura y con ternura Haruka, regalándole una sonrisa a su amor junto con un beso en la frente – Si no lo quieres hacerlo yo respetaré tu decisión pero eso solo tu lo puedes decidir.

– Si quiero Ruka de eso estoy segura, pero el estar embarazada es algo muy nuevo para mi y no se con seguridad lo que pueda pasar – se sentó para abrazar a Haruka dejando su cabeza en su pecho – no quiero perderla, no me lo perdonaría nunca al igual que tu, pero tan poco te quiero perder a ti.

– Michiru - fue un susurro casi inaudible pero su amada lo escucho claramente – a mi jamás me perderás, porque yo no me perdonaría jamás dejarte sola y triste.

Al concluir su última palabra la beso apasionadamente mientras lenta y muy cuidadosamente dos de sus dedos entraban en la intimidad de la diosa de los mares, ya no había momento para dudar solo para sentir y disfrutar; los movimientos de los dedos de Haruka eran pausados y lentos, que poco a poco para el gusto de ambas era una verdadera tortura pero tanto Haruka como Michiru no querían correr riesgos, más si estaban al comienzo de los tres primeros meses del embarazo; el subconsciente de ambas comenzó a tomar control de sus acciones haciendo que sus movimientos fueran más rápidos, justo a solo momentos del tan ansiado orgasmo Haruka besa a Michiru quien le corresponde a pesar de ya no poder más.

Después de hacer el amor, Haruka y Michiru se quedaron abrazadas un rato más para pensar que harían. Poco a poco el sueño las fue venciendo, hasta estar totalmente dormidas. Después de dos horas de dulces sueños, fueron despertándose de manera lenta y pausada, se miran de manera mágica y eterna, hasta que notaron la presencia de su pequeña hija que dormía profunda y placidamente; esa imagen enterneció tanto a Haruka como a Michiru, por un segundo se miraron y sabían lo que tenían que hacer con cuidado y delicadeza Haruka tomo a su pequeña hija entre sus brazos, mientras que Michiru movió las sabanas y el cobertor para que Haruka pudiera dejar a Harumi en medio de ellas; una vez que dejaron a su niña en medio de la cama se levantaron para colocarse nuevamente su ropa de dormir.

Después de un rato de estar observando a su hija Michiru callo rendida nuevamente a los brazos de Morfeo, por el lado de Haruka no había ni una sola pizca de sueño, es más estaba muy entretenida viendo como madre e hija dormían tan tranquilamente, para sus ojos no había imagen más hermosa que esa ver como su mujer y su hija dormían tan pacíficamente; en todo ese rato se fijo mucho en sus rostros y noto que en la posición de los ojos, las orejas, los labios y la nariz eran las mismas, esos pequeño detalles le sacaban una sonrisa que si Michiru la viera se sonrojaría por su perfección y pureza.

Al poco rato Haruka fue al mundo de los sueño o eso pensaba pero lo que en verdad veían sus ojos no era un sueño ni una pesadilla era una visión del futuro.

_La visión comienza en el parque numero 10 pero ya no avían árboles a su alrededor ni siquiera edificios solo ruinas de lo que fue alguna vez, miro como preocupación lo que una vez fue la ciudad donde vivió; la pequeña brisa que soplaba le dejo en sus pies un diario todo viejo y mal trecho, el que leyó con mucha atención._

– _¡¿Pero qué es esto?! – dijo muy fuerte por lo que veían sus ojos hasta que vio algo que la impacto._

_El diario (o periódico) mostraba una imagen a un gran dragón dorado con la marca de Urano en su frente, y el titulo decía __**"Sailor Urenus pierde el control, provocando el pánico y la destrucción de la ciudad de Tokio"**__… Haruka no lo podía creer, ella había sido la causante de esa tremenda destrucción, con apuro busco las paginas donde aparecía el reportaje, este decía lo siguiente __**"Sailor Uranus tras la muerte de una de sus compañeras y con quien formaba una equipo imbatible, me refiero a Sailor Neptune, quien a haber muerto en los brazos de su compañera mientras trataba de proteger a Sailor Moon, esta pierde todo control, explotando en un ataque de ira que le provocó que su cuerpo brillara como el oro más puro, brillo que encegueció a cierto servidor para poco después rebelar a un gran dragón que parecía estar hecho de oro, cuando este abre sus ojos me doy cuenta que eran los mismo ojos de Sailor Uranus; el dragón, que se encontraba en el piso protegiendo los restos de Sailor Neptune hasta que estos se volvieron literalmente polvo de estrellas, después de lo que según yo era un llanto silencioso se comenzó a mover hasta estar totalmente en los aires, para poco después atacar a los enemigos que habían estado batallando con las Sailor's desde hace meses, los ataques del gran e imponente dragón los elimino en un parpadeo pero de la nada el dragón es atacado por nuestras fuerzas armadas provocando su ira, ira que en pocos minuto llevaron a la locura a esta imponente criatura. Desde entonces que la ciudad de Tokio no es segura, los militares evacuaron a todos los civiles diciendo que era para protegerlos del peligroso dragón, hoy por fin puedo decirles a la demás gente lo que vi ese día y les aseguro que no era por su protección si no para poder capturar a Sailor Uranus en su forma de dragón para tener mayor poder militar, ya que cuando le atacaron se notaba que pensaba marcharse..."**__ Haruka no siguió leyendo porque ya con eso su alma estaba destrozada, el amor de toda su vida iba a morir y su hija con ella ese pensamiento la estaba atormentando de una manera horrible._

_Pero algo la saco de sus horribles pensamientos y eso fue una sombra enorme, Haruka retrocedió por instinto pero la sombra la seguía hasta que se tropezó y callo, la sombra saco una especie de Oz y de un movimiento…_

**Continuara…**

**Hola gente… jeje lo se me tardo demasiado en actualizar pero la inspiración esta un poco corta y el tiempo aun más corto jeje así que por favor no me maten ¿ok? *w*, tratare de empezar a escribir el próximo cap luego y terminarlo para fines de este mes o del otro pero no aseguro nada, bueno nos estamos leyendo bye bye.**


	17. Capitulo 17: ¿a quienes se parecen?

_Pero algo la saco de sus horribles pensamientos y eso fue una sombra enorme, Haruka retrocedió por instinto pero la sombra la seguía hasta que se tropezó y callo, la sombra saco una especie de Oz y de un movimiento voto al suelo a Haruka quien había cerrado los ojos por auto reflejo; cuando los volvió a abrir el lugar había cambiado, ahora estaba en el mugen se notaba que dentro de muchos años más, pero el gran letrero que de "EL COLEGIO MUGEN" le serbia de mucha ayuda._

– _**KYAAAAAAAAAA, miren ahí viene Tenou-sama – grito a todo pulmón una alumna que se notaba que era de primero – esta sexy, mira ahí esta saludémosla.**_

– _**Si, si, tenemos que hacerlo – dijo mientras con su amiga se acechaban a la multitud de chicas que rodeaban a alguien.**_

– _**¡BUENOS DÍAS TENOU-SAMA! – gritaba toda la multitud.**_

– _**Buenos Días Señoritas, **__**Good Morning Ladies, **__**Bonjour Mesdames – saludaba alguien dentro de toda la multitud – me dejarían pasar, tengo asuntos que atender y no quiero llegar tarde porque daría una muy mala impresión… ¿y Uds. Señoritas no quieren eso verdad?**_

_A Haruka le costo mucho poder ver a la persona que hablo al final, cuando vio a un chico de cabellos agua marino, ojos esmeraldas y muy bien parecido, se dio cuenta que era Harumi, su hija quien al parecer heredo no solo el porte ni sus facciones si no también su manera de actuar._

– _**¡CLARO QUE NO QUEREMOS ESO TENOU-SAMA! – volvió a guitar el grupo de chicas.**_

– _**Entonces, ¿me dejarían pasar Señoritas?- dijo de una forma tan caballerosa, elegante y hipnotizante, que dejo sin habla a todas las chicas que le rodeaban y que asintieron de forma positiva a su pregunta – gracias Señoritas, nos vemos después.**_

_Haruka miraba con atención como caminaba su hija, era una mezcla excepcional de ella y Michiru en ese sentido; caminaba con porte, elegancia y gracia que solo pudo sacar de su madre, pero con presencia, fuerza y hipnotismo como lo hacia ella. Harumi caminaba hacia la entrada del mugen donde se encontraba un persona que al parecer la esperaba, Haruka vio como desaparecía junto a alguien, en el momento justo en que iba a seguirla escucho algo que llamo su atención._

– _**¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿CÓMO QUE ES HUÉRFANA? – grito una chica que por su figura le hizo recordar a mina.**_

– _**Si Nila, Harumi-senpai es huérfana desde los 15 años de edad; ella va a ver a mi madre y a mi padre cada fin de mes para reportar como se encuentra – dijo una niña que reconoció como la pequeña dama.**_

– _**Rini, ¿tu conoces a Harumi Tenou, el as de las carreras de F1 y la Presidenta del consejo estudiantil del colegio Mugen? – Dijo una chica de cabellos café y ojos azul oscuro.**_

– _**Si Mikoto, la conozco como amiga y como profesora personal – dijo Rini mientras se ruborizaba – pero… ella no esta interesada en nadie, dice que hasta que sus hermanitas se puedan cuidar solas, dejara que el amor entre a su corazón.**_

– _**Pobrecita de nuestra senpai, tan joven y con tantos deberes – dijo una chica de cabellos blancos.**_

– _**Pero Lisu-senpai dice que lo de que no va a enamorase hasta ese momento es mentira, ella me dijo que es porque no quiere que nadie sepa quien es su pareja – dijo una chica de cabello medio verdoso junto a un chico de cabello blanco.**_

– _**Buenos Días Setsuna-senpai, Lee-senpai – saludo el grupo de chicas a coro - ¿cómo es eso de qué ya tiene novia? – volvieron a hablar a coro.**_

– _**Jeje es normal en nuestra hermana mayor, ella no cuenta nada de su vida personal chicas, ella es muy reservada y fanática de la privacidad – dijo una chica de cabellos agua marinos, ojos azules y profundos como el océano, de cuerpo delgado y esbelto; en simples palabras una copia exacta de Michiru – hola chicas ¿cómo están?**_

– _**Hola Marina – dijo Rini, ya que era la única que se sabia su nombre y de paso la única que la conocí de la más jóvenes - ¿quién te acompaña es tu novio?**_

– _**Jeje no, no lo es aun que me gustaría, se la presentare chicas Rini, Setsuna, Lee, Nila, Nina, Mikoto, Reito, Seyca y Lili; ella es Uranus mi hermana gemela o eso se supone, y la rebelde de la familia – dijo de lo más tranquila Marina.**_

– _**Ya párala Marina, tan solo porque me la pase de gira no significa que se una rebelde sin causa, aparte tu también haces giras pero como te limitas solo a Japón duran menos – dijo una chica de cabellos rubio ceniza, ojos color esmeralda, de aspecto físico atlético, y de presencia fuerte e imponente, es decir una copia de Haruka – mucho gusto en conocerlas y conocerte Uranus Tenou, a partir de este día asistiré al colegio Mugen.**_

– _**Disculpa Uranus pero ¿ya tienes novio o novia? – dijo Nila con corazones en los ojos.**_

– _**La verdad es que no estoy interesada en el amor por ahora – dijo de una manera muy tranquila – y si estuviera interesada, créeme preciosa tu serias una de las primeras en enterarte – dijo mientra le guiñaba un ojo.**_

– _**Uranus no hagas eso, no las engañes –dijo marina de la misma forma que su madre lo dijo alguna vea a su padre.**_

– _**Marina – dijo Uranus sorprendida por su comentario.**_

– _**Cuando ves a las niñas lindas, siempre dices ese tipo de cosas – dijo Marina con una mirada seria pero a la vez celosa aunque solo Uranus lo noto.**_

– _**Oye por supuesto que no – dijo Uranus de manera divertida.**_

– _**¡A!, entonces no importa que digas esas cosas – dijo un poco molesta – creo que mejor me voy a clases.**_

– _**Vamos cálmate – dijo Uranus algo preocupada.**_

– _**Pregunta… ¿Marina de verdad, no eres la novia de Uranus? – dijo de manera fuerte Nila.**_

– _**Di si o no – dijo su hermana Nina.**_

– _**Si, de verdad no soy su novia – dijo tranquila.**_

_Haruka miraba incrédula a ese grupo de jóvenes, y aun más a sus hijas más pequeñas, todo le mostraba que ellas eran las escolta de la pequeña dama, solo faltaba Hotaru quien seria la guía de toda esa generación hasta que apareciera otra Sailor Satur._

– _**Bueno chicas, será mejor entrar o mi hermana y Lisu-senpai no retaran – dijo Marina de manera tranquila pero tomando del brazo a Uranus – yo y Uranus nos adelantaremos un poco ya que tenemos algo de que conversar en privado – dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a Uranus.**_

– _**Pobre de mi amiga, pero bueno quien le manda enamorarse de un Tenou como Uranus – dijo Setsuna de manera tranquila.**_

– _**Setsuna, ¿de verdad piensa que Marina-chan se enamoro de Uranus?- pregunto Lee algo preocupado.**_

– _**Para tu mala suerte ella y yo somos mejores amigas, y confidentes una de la otra, esto no es un secreto pero en fin, si Marina ama a Uranus con todo su corazón, al igual que Uranus a ella, solo que no lo quieren catalogar como noviazgo ya que es muy común y corriente - dijo dando un suspiro al final - así que Lee, olvídate de decláratele a Marina, ella solo te ve como a un amigo nada más que eso; ahora vámonos a el teatro para ver la bienvenida que nos da el consejo de estudiantes.**_

_Haruka sonrío, sus pequeñas hijas eran prácticamente un clon de ella y de Michiru; seguía al grupo de chicas para llegas al nuevo teatro del mugen y se sentó justo al frente donde decía "reservado para los padres del consejo de estudiantes", en uno de los dos puestos vacíos, pocos segundos después apareció Hotaru y se sentó a su lado._

– _Sabes de sobra que no puedes estar aquí papá-Haruka… ver el futuro esta prohibido – susurraba en un tono bajo solo para que el que se sentara al lado lo pudiera escuchar – si mamá-Setsuna siente tu energía ira al pasado y te retara cuando estés sola._

– _Hotaru, que suerte que me sientas, pero no se si me ves o me escuchas, pero no se como llegue hasta acá, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba pensando en algo y luego vi algo terrible y después aparecía aquí – le explico de manera sencilla._

– _Ok te creo, por ahora solo acompáñame hasta que termine la bienvenida y luego te vas ¿ok? – dijo Hotaru._

– _Entendido Hime-chan – dijo tranquila._

– _**Buenos días Damas y Caballeros, sean bienvenidos al colegio Mugen; ahora para comenzar con este acto se dirigirá ante ustedes nuestra presidenta del consejo de estudiantes – dijo el señor Tomoe.**_

– _**Gracias Señor Director, Buenos días Dama, Caballeros y alumnos – dijo de manera respetuosa y haciendo una reverencia ante su audiencia – a partir del día de hoy, comienza un nuevo periodo de clases del colegio Mugen, es año como en los otros dos anteriores no he querido hacer un discurso ni nada por el estilo solo voy a recalcar que deben recordar que no están aquí por nadie, ni por nada que no sean Uds. mismos, están aquí por Uds. y para Uds., y como decía mi padre "todo lo hago para cumplir mis metas, para logra mis sueños y para demostrare quien soy realmente y cuan lejos puedo llegar pero de nada vale eso si daños a los demás, por al dañar ya a una sola persona pierde su valor", pero aun cuando no queramos hacerle daño a alguien lo hacemos sin saber, pero al menos tenemos el consuelo que dimos todo y tratando de no hacerle mal a nadie, muchas gracias por su atención, que tengan un buen día.**_

– _**Muchas gracias por esas palabras Tenou-kun, y ahora démosle comienzo al acto de bienvenida del club de teatro – dijo dándole paso a la bajada del telón.**_

– _No recuerdo ser tan filosofiota – dijo Haruka tratando de pensar cuando había dicho algo semejante alguna vez en lo que llevaba de vida._

– _Yo si, pero eso será más adelante, bueno ya viste suficiente ahora es hora de que despierte – dijo mientras le daba un empujo a Haruka quien por el impulso sitio como caía._

Haruka despertó al caer de la cama, logrando también despertar a Michiru y a Harumi, las cuales le miraban con preocupación, y con la clara pregunta de ¿estas bien?

– Tranquilas estoy bien, no se preocupen no fue nada – dijo sonriendo.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola chicas, pues gracias a que comí helado cuando no debía y a que tenia algo de imspitaración le traigo el nuevo cap un poquitito antes, de lo esperado jejeje… ejem bueno solo les pido que comenten ¿si? por favor es que solo mis amigas comentan y ahora que le quite la restricción que tenia para que solo los con cuenta comentaran pues comenten eso ayuda para que tenga más ánimos de escribir, bueno nos vemos y por aviso son las 6 de la mañana si ahí errores es por eso, bye bye.**


	18. empiesan entrenamientos muerte subita

Haruka se levanto lentamente del piso, pensando en todo lo que había visto y escuchado; una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al recordar a sus tres hijas. Mientras Haruka se perdía en sus pensamientos Michiru se paraba para tomar con sus manos el rostro de su amada para poder ver sus ojos y saber que le pasaba por la mente.

– Harumi, mi amor vete a cambiar de ropa por favor, nosotras ya vamos a bajar ¿ok? – dijo muy amablemente Michiru.

– Si mamá – dijo Harumi de un modo muy tierno.

Harumi se fue corriendo a su cuarto pero antes de irse totalmente cerro la puerta para darles más privacidad a sus padres; Michiru sabia que algo o muy bueno o muy interesante le había pasado a Haruka para que estuviera (como lo diría Haruka) encerrada en su mundo, Michiru no se lo pensó mucho para saber que haría para sacarla de ese estado…

– Hola Seiya… si estoy bien – dijo mientras hacia como si hablaba por su celular – oye me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo… lo que pasa es…

No termino ni de hablar cuando su celular término en las manos de Haruka, quien tenía un aura acecina rodeándola, el pobre teléfono termino hecho pedazos.

– ¿Para qué le hablas a ese… – no alcanzó ni a terminar cuando fue callada por un muy sugerente beso.

– Cálmate, que solo era para que salieras de tu mundo… recuerda que tenemos que ir a desayunar con una pequeña niña del futuro que esta creciendo dentro de mi – dijo mientra le tomaba una de sus manos entre las suyas, para después guiarla hasta el closet para que se cambiara.

Al poco rato ya estaban en el comedor comiendo junto con el resto de las chicas, mirando muy atentas a su pequeña hija como comía su desayuno de lo más tranquila mientras en el resto de su entorno había el mismo alboroto de siempre Rei y Serena peleando, para después unírseles Mina para el final Lita las calmara a base de amenazas, mientras que las externas era todo lo opuesto Setsuna habla con los visitantes de la otra dimensión, mientras Hotaru hablaba muy animadamente con Lisu que debes en cuando miraba a Harumi; era todo un espectáculo.

Todas las sailor's estaban repartidas por toda la propiedad de la mansión, pero en lugares donde el elemento de su planeta guardián era más representativo o presente en el entorno; el entrenamiento de las internar seria suave a comparación con el de las externas ya que las internas necesitaban madurar mucho en poco tiempo. El entrenamiento de Hotaru era prácticamente un suicidio que incluiría a la galaxia completa; El de Setsuna era más que un entrenamiento de explotación de energía (para que lo entiendan su entrenamiento consiste en que cuando se quedara sin energía creara una explosión interna que en resumen es como el bic-ban); El de Michiru que a pesar de estar embarazada tenia que entrenar para estar a la par que sus amigas y compañeras, por lo cual Neption le propuso que solo fuera un entrenamiento interno que solo abarcara su energía como sailor pero nada de entrenamientos físicos hasta que tuviera a su bebe en sus brazos; El entrenamiento de Haruka era como la muerte ya que ella siendo la líder de las externas y por algo obvió que notaron los visitantes (que Mina no era muy objetiva para la tarea de liderar y que Serena todavía le faltaba mucho pero mucho que madurar tenia que ser ella la que guiara a todo ese grupo) así que su entrenamiento era el de las demás y el suyo que consistía en más entrenamiento físico.

La primera semana paso volando para todas menos para Haruka quien ya casi ni se le veía, sus entrenamientos, era cada día diferentes y para más remate cada día tenia que levantarse más temprano, hasta que prácticamente ya no dormía, Urenus se la pasaba entrenándola en lo físico, Serena (la de la otra dimensión) le enseñaba políticas y cada una de las formas de planear una estrategia perfecta, Mercuri le enseñaba como obtener datos de su enemigo sin siquiera empezar una batalla, Marchs le enseñaba como comprender todo lo sobrenatural, Ariantna la guardiana de Venus de la otra dimensión le enseñaba como idear maneras de salvación en casos de necesitar huir y como conseguir asegura un poco más la victoria para evitar problemas, esta ultima apareció pocas semanas después de que casi todas las sailor's desaparecieran; Julieta las guardiana de Júpiter le enseñaba como controlar su entornos o el espacio a su antojo pero le aclaro que el tiempo es más difícil que el espacio, Plut le enseñaba a controlar su energía y el tiempo, para que decir que le hizo memorizar de por vida el reglamento del tiempo; Satur le enseñaba como sacar, controlar y amplificar su energía pero en poco tiempo ya era más poderosa que Hotaru dando miedo a casi todos los que sabían; y por ultimo Neption le enseñaba a controlar sus nuevos poderes y también sus sentimientos, ya que eso parecía ser el reto más difícil para Haruka.

Así pasaron los meses para todas las chicas hasta que llegaron al final de su entrenamiento, ellas pensaron que los primeros tres meses serian los más duros pero se equivocaron esos fueron como unas vacaciones de verano, los siguientes cinco meses y medio fueron como el infierno mismo pero gracias a ese infierno lograron hacerse mucho más fuerte en muchos aspectos; pero solo una de ellas tubo que prácticamente morir en vida y esa era Haruka Tenou, cuando creyó que acabarían sus entrenamientos aparece Endimión y le dio la mala noticia de que le tocaría un mes y medio para hacer el entrenamiento que él le implantaría y sin duda alguna ese fue el que casi la mata, las condiciones eran muy extremas y los castigos por romperlas eran mucho peor; cuando ya no había comida se acababa no más hasta la otra semana, si tenia sed en un entrenamiento no podía tomar ni una gota de agua ni en sus pensamientos; Endimión le explico que su entrenamiento consistía en volverla inmune a cualquier tipo de tortura física y psicológica; pero le dijo que solo había que seria su debilidad en eso y era la persona más amada, si a esa persona le pasaba algo con los resultados de ese entrenamiento seria capas de destruirlo todo, así que Haruka vería como encontrar una solución a eso.

Un mes y medio sin Haruka fue una tortura mortal para Michiru, aun más estando embarazada y en esos meses, el bebe era muy tranquilo pero habían veces en que se movía como si tuviera miedo de algo y calmar a su bebe no era fácil; pero ahora con la noticia de que el entrenamiento de todas había finalizado y que se juntarían esa tarde en el comedor la tenia radiante de felicidad, quería ver como reaccionaba Haruka cuando la viera el en embarazo se notaba pero su vientre estaba redondito y tenso, ya no faltaba tanto para que su bebe naciera y tuviera en sus brazos a su linda hija quien cada día que pasaba se parecía más a su padre, y en esos caso se preguntaba si tendrían más adelante más hijos y que al menos uno se pareciera a ella pero esos se lo dejaría al tiempo, ahora se estaba arreglando para versé magnifica para su amada Haruka ya que solo faltaban unos pocos minutos.

Ya casi estaban todas las sailor's reunidas solo faltaba Haruka; la expectativa de ver como estaba era una de las granadés incógnitas de todas; a los pocos minutos llego Endimión junto con alguien encapuchado en sima de sus espalda.

– Lamento la demora pero verán que no es fácil llevar a alguien en sima tuyo – dijo sonriendo de manera tranquila – ella esta bien solo necesita recuperar sus fuerzas y energías, el entrenamiento que le hice hacer fue el doble de fuerte que el que hizo Darién por lo cual no despertara hasta mañana en la mañana, tal vez sea en la tarde o en la noche; bueno la cosa es que vamos a tener que retrasar las explicaciones tácticas para otra ocasión.

– Si, creo que todos estamos más que cansados acá – Dijo Serena mientra besaba a Endimión – pero te quiero preguntar algo ¿desde cuando esta así?

– Casi una semana – dijo Endimión con tranquilidad.

Todas miraron a Haruka, a quien le habían descubierto el rostro y estaba más que notable que estaba exhausta, la llevaron al cuarto que compartía con Michiru, la recostaron en la cama y dejaron que Michiru se hiciera cargo del resto. Michiru solo le quito los zapatos y la cubrió con una frazada mientas ella la observaba cuidadosamente se notaba que estaba muy débil y aun que mañana se despertara no tendría fuerzas ni para sentarse en esa cama; por lo cual esperaría unas horas más para ver si despertaba y así prepararle algo de comer, sonrío por sus últimos pensamientos y se retiro. Ya después de unas horas conversando con las chicas se retiro a dormir pero antes de eso, se despidió de las chicas porque la batalla definitiva estaba a punto de empezar, una vez que se marcharon fue a la cocina y preparo unos sanguis, un termo y todos lo necesario para prepararse un café; lo llevo hasta su cuarto y el de Haruka también, se puso su camisón para dormir y se acostó al lado de su amada. Como pudo se ubicó entre sus brazos y la beso para luego rendirse al llamado de Morfeo.

(Desde acá es TODO narrado por Haruka)

Que sensación tan calida siento que puedo bajar la guardia y descansar al fin, estas ultimas semanas han sido como el mismísimo infierno, no he podido ver a Michiru desde hace mucho, incluso no se que día es hoy; hace unas horas creí oír su voz pero… pero ¿qué fue eso?... se sintió como… como una patadita, pero si yo no estoy embarazada… ahí ese maldito no habrá abusado de mi ¿verdad? o.o... . tengo que despertar yaaaaaaaaaa… vamos tengo que abrir mis malditos ojos. Maldición es de noche, odiosa oscuridad juro que matare a ese imbecil por su osadía, y de paso mi sirena me mata a mí, ¡aaaaaaaaaa algo esta a mi lado y casi encima mío!… o.o y de paso esta algo subidito de peso; un minuto este es mi dormitorio y de mi sirena, ay dios por favor no le cuentes lo que pensé hace unos segundos me mata demás solo por eso, aparte soy como la más responsable de eso jeje esto queda entre nosotros ¿OK?… OK es oficial la tortura me volvió un poco loquita como Serena y Mina. Pero ya pensando en serio que bien se siente estar al laso de mi amada, y sentir que alguien esta más que contenta aunque no se que día es hoy, es más no se ni la hora… no quiero despertarla pero tan poco que llore entre sueños aparte si se altera como lo esta ahora podría adelantar el nacimiento de nuestra primera hija, si será mejor que la despierte.

– Michiru, mi amor despierta por favor – susurre en su oído muy dulce como le gusta a ella que yo le hable hay.

Vi como poco a poco abría sus lindos ojos como el mar y me miraban con un miedo a perderme que era muy marcado en estos.

– Tranquila amor, ya estoy aquí con uds. y no me pienso ir a ningún lado por ahora; creo que ya estuve mucho tiempo lejos de ti – sonreí con toda la felicidad que sentía en ese momento por estar a su lado.

– Haruka… lo siento ¿te desperté?, o perdón amor pero tuve un sueño terrible… y… - no dijo nada más, el nudo en su garganta no se lo permitía; la bese con todo el amor que sentía por ella, y sentí como poco a poco se relajaba, una vez que nos separamos le limpie esas escurridizas lagrimas de su hermoso rostro.

La separe un poco de mi para verla detalladamente se veía hermosa embarazada, pero a pesar de tener unos kilos demás se veía igual o más sexy que de costumbre, ok ahora si babeo se comenzaría a reír como de costumbre pero como no babear por ella, ¡ELLA! si que sabía como alborotar mis hormonas pero con esa carita y esos ojos que expresan tanta ternura me hacen parecer el lobo feroz apunto de atacar a la caperucita roja, y vaya que caperucita roja era igual o más linda que la de la adaptación de Warner Bros pero que puedo decir, es que ahora se veía tan indefensa que uy, pero bueno ya volviendo a la realidad me di cuenta que estaba haciendo muecas de dolor.

– ¿Qué pasa Michiru? ¿qué te duele? – pregunte lo obvio pero que puedo hacer si no se lo que le pasa, como puedo ayudarla.

– Pues nuestra pequeña parece que no quiere esperar más… – dijo para luego mirarme – parece que ya quiere conocer a su padre.

La mire por unos segundos con la mente en blanco, se que Michiru no es del tipo que juega este tipo de bromea en estas situaciones, pero según mi cuenta de el tiempo que llevaba con Endimión solo debía tener como ocho meses exactos nada más.

– Michiru a ¿qué día estamos hoy? – pregunte con obvia perdida total del tiempo.

– Pues si no me equivoco son cerca de las cinco de la madrugada del domingo 10 de Octubre; ¿Haruka, no me digas que no sabías eso? – me pregunto asustada ya que si eso era cierto entonces algo no le habían contado, por mi parte estaba recordando las palabras de Endimión cuando empezamos el entrenamiento, "Al terminar este entrenamiento te quedaras dormida con suerte solo dos meses pero en esta dimensión que Ian nos envío el tiempo se mueve según lo necesitemos puede que cuando lleguemos ya seas padre, así que estate lista para cualquier cosa" con razón su mirada era tan seria no bromeaba en eso.

Salgo de mis pensamientos ya que escucho como mi sirena gime del dolor, la tome entre mis brazos para recostarla en la cama y corrí como alma que lleva el diablo por toda la casa pero todas las habitaciones estaban vacías era como si algo hubiera pasado mientras nosotras dormíamos; no me quedo más remedio que poner en practica los entrenamientos medico de Neptiun, corrí a la cocina calenté agua y busque en el armario al lado del baño unas toallas limpias, la metí en el microondas y espere unos segundos, y tanto el agua como las toallas estaban listas, me lave las manos con un poco del agua hirviendo, lo admito eso si me dolió un poco, pero por mis dos amores lo haría todo, corrí de tal manera que el agua no se moviera dentro de la fuente de vidrio; cuando llegue Michiru estaba inconciente, tenia que despertarla a como diera lugar o nuestra hija moriría mucho antes de nacer.

– Michiru, amor despierta tienes que mantenerte consiente por nuestra hija – dije a su oído, vi como movía un poco su mano, pero parecía que el dolor volvía a apoderarse de ella la bese con mucho amo – vamos sirena esto no es nada que no hayamos enfrentado antes aparte recuerda que nuestra hijita depende de que este conciente.

Michiru como pudo abrió los ojos, ojos que reflejaban mucho dolor pero a la vez determinación; la ayude a sentarse en la cama, para después colócame al frente de ella y hace que flexionara las rodillas como s la fuera ver su ginecólogo, al cual recuerdo que quiero matar; pero volviendo al ahora la mire a los ojos con un poco de picardía, y ella trato de corresponderme con una sonrisa que parecía tener un toque pícaro, pero bueno que voy a decir a mi defensa si es verdad que las únicas veces que estado como ahora a sido en nuestro momento de convivencia intima. Cuando volvió a sentir la contracciones Michiru no cerro los ojos sino que solo me miraba para decirme que ya estaba lista, me temblaban las mano y es que ser padre de un hijo propio es distinto a ser el cuidador de el hijo de otro, yo asentí cuando note que no podría espérame más; Michiru empezó a pujar para traer a este mundo a nuestra hija, cuando Michiru se detuvo yo me atreví a tomas sus manos y las apreté un poco fuerte para que notara que no estaba sola, ella apenas y me sonreía, luego de eso me volvió a pujar; después de de unos eternos treinta y nueve minutos Harumi Tenou había nacido a las tres de la madrugada de un domingo 10 de Octubre; si no lo negare era una gelatina viviente pero el llanto de mi hija me mantenía un poco más firme, la acerqué a la fuente que tenia el agua a una temperatura agradable a pesar del tiempo que llevaba ahí la bañe con mucho cuidado ya que parecía que se iba a romper ante cualquier contacto; cuando termine la envolví en una de las toallas, y la pese en la pesa que estaba en el baño y anotaba en un papel sus datos luego la medí con una guincha para medir; para final mente llevarla con su madre, quien estaba muy agotada pero se materia despierta para poder ver a su hija.

– Es muy hermosa y saludable – dije mientras le sonreía con mucha felicidad y orgullo.

– ¿Cuánto peso y midió mi niña? Doctora Tenou – dijo casi en un susurro pero igual me sentía feliz que al menos le quedaba su sentido del humor intacto.

– Su bebé peso tres kilos con trecientos gramos, y midió 50 centímetro – dije siguiéndole el juego, pero la mire a los ojos como que dijera otra cosa – ella es fuerte y más poderosa que Hotaru, estará bien ya lo veras – la bese en la frente – ahora tenemos que descansar ya mañana veremos que hacer ¿esta bien?

– Si esta bien por mi, pero quisiera ir a casa de mi madre… amor si lo notaste no ahí nadie en casa porque todos están en Tokio, yo me quede porque no quería separarme de nuevo, de tu lado Haruka – dijo mientra poco a poco se quedaba dormida.

Le acomode el pelo, para luego tomar a nuestra hija y ponerle ropita para que no se enfermara, empezó hacer pucheros cuando la retire de los brazos de su madre pero cuando la acerque más a mi cuerpo se relajo un poco, jeje parece que será más regalona de Michiru que mía solo espero que sea feliz; una ves que le puse unos de los conjuntos que le hizo Setsuna la acosté en la cama rodeadas de almohadas, para poder vestir a su madre. Cuando las deje a ambas bien abrigada, baje con nuestras cosas y las subí a el auto, cuando todo estuvo listo, fui a despertar a Michiru para que cargara a nuestra hija y la llevara en brazos; pero cuando llegue a la habitación Michiru ya estaba con nuestra hija en sus brazos, se veía esplendida eso no se lo podía negar nadie.

– Amor, ya tengo todo listo para irnos – le susurre al oído cuando estuve a su espalda - ¿nos vamos ya?

– Si amor, vámonos ya… – dije antes de tomarla en brazos, para bajarla por las escalera y subirla al el auto que ya tenia la capota y los vidrios cerrados – hace unos momentos llame a mi madre y le pregunte por la tuya amor, y me dijo que estaban de la casa de mis padre; así que nos vamos para haya.

Michiru solo asintió con la cabeza desde el asiento trasero se notaba que aun estaba muy cansada pero no lo suficiente como para separarse de nuestra hija; en todo el camino no pronunciamos palabra alguna, volviéndose este muy corto. Apenas estacione el auto frente de la casa de mis padres salen ellos junto a mis suegros, los detuve a penas para poder tomar en brazos a Michiru quien estaba dormida y con nuestra hija bien agarrada en sus brazos; con una mirada basto para que mi madre me llevara a un cuarto donde deje dormir a Michiru, después de eso camine junto a ellos hasta la sala de esa casa.

(ya hasta acá llega lo narrado por Haruka Tenou, y lo vuelvo a narrar yo)

El ambiente seguían en un silencio tenso, del cual ninguno de los presente quería romperlo hasta que la madre de Haruka decidió que quería saber que había pasado.

– Haruka, dinos ¿qué fue lo que paso? – dijo con un tono de voz comprensivo.

– Solo contare los últimos acontecimientos – dijo en un tono que denotaba mucho cansancio físico y mental – hace unas horas nació su primera nieta Harumi Tenou en nuestra nueva casa de la playa… si ese bebé es la misma niña que vieron hace unos meses solo que con siete años recién cumplidos… no estoy ni bromeando ni loca… pero por ahora necesito que confíen en mi y no duden de mi palabra; ahora si me disculpan pero estoy muy agotada y quiero estar con mi esposa.

– Si hazlo, descansa hija… y nosotros, los cuatro te creemos – dijo su madre mientras le regalaba una de esas sonrisas que le daba cuando era niña, vio como su hija se retiraba para irse a descansar junto con su esposa e hija – bueno eso explica el porque nunca nos la presentaron cuando nació; ahora lo que hay que hacer es prepararles un buena comida para cuando despierte y pedir una sita con el medico de la familia.

Haruka alcanza a escuchar esa ultimas palabras de su madre, ella sabia que lo que paso hace unos meses atrás la había hecho comportarse con esa actitud tan antipática, pero bueno ella quería ver crecer y disfrutar de sus nieto, eso siempre se lo dijo y cuando les dijo a sus padre que le gustaban las mujeres por poco y la mata hay mismo, si no fuera porque su padre la apoyo debía darse por muerta. Entro en la habitación donde estaban su esposa e hija, se veían tan tranquilas durmiendo que no quería moverse de donde estaba; pero decidió que era mejor para su sirena si ella estaba a su lado cuando despertara, se acostó con cuidado y dejo que el sueño la volviera a vencer.

CONTINUARA…

_**Hola a todas ya acá dejando al fin el cap 18 listo para sus pupilas; perdonen la demora pero tengo mucho trabajos por hacer y desde este lunes entro a pasantía así que no tendré nada de tiempo para escribir bueno me retiro, que estén bien bye bye.**_


	19. Capitulo 19: El dolor de una despedida

**Capitulo 19: El dolor de una despedida.**

Haruka despertó abruptamente el sueño o mejor dicho pesadilla que había tenido esa noche era tan real como ninguna otra, era como las visiones que tubo cuando se aproximaba el fin del mundo, cuando el faraón noventa y sus subordinados amenazaron con destruir todo como lo conocían; pero ahora ver la muerte de su esposa le afectaba de sobremanera, si algo sabia Haruka era que eso no lo iba a permitir al menos no mientras estuviera viva, se giro y no encontró ni a su hija recién nacida ni a su esposa, se alarmo aun más al encontrarse con una persona desconocida a los pies de su cama.

– Quédate tranquila, solo vengo a decirte que tu decisión recién tomada te llevara a ocupar el lugar de tu esposa en ese sueño pero esa no será la última vez que la veras – dijo las ultimas palabras en un susurro como los del viento y a si mismo desapareció.

Haruka se levantó lentamente de la cama, pensando en donde podrían estar sus amores; camino lentamente hasta el espejo sabia de sobra que no fue una pesadilla sino una premonición de lo que pasaría, pero con la decisión que tomo hace tiempo y nada le haría cambiar de parecer ya sabia que alguien debía morir ese día y ella seria la que se fuera por un tiempo; sonrío para si misma ahora debía disfrutar su ultimo día de vida.

Una vez que bajo a la planta baja, noto que la estaban esperando a ella para comer, estaban ahí sus compañeras de batalla, como el amor de su vida y por supuesto su hija, del presente y del futuro; sus padre se habían ido de seguro para darles más privacidad, lastima que no se quedaron para decirle adiós pero ahora solo disfrutaría de su pequeña familia; y tal vez se despediría de Setsuna para que al menos una de ellas pudiera sostener a Michiru, cuando sea el momento de irse llegue.

Fue el mejor día de toda la vida de Haruka, ella y las demás fueron al parque de divisiones junto con las internas y sus visitantes, a la pista de practica de Haruka, al parque a almorzar y a un restaurante a cenar, cuando llegaron a la casa de los padre de Haruka ellos todavía no llegaban pero aun así pensó que seria mejor hablar en ese instante a solas con Setsuna.

– Setsuna ¿tienes un momento?, necesitó hablar a solas contigo – dijo de una forma que preocupo a todas.

– Por supuesto Haruka que tengo tiempo para hablar de lo que quieras – dijo preocupada, recién en ese momento se fijaba en la mirada de Haruka, que estaba llena de tristeza.

– Vamos al despacho de mi padre, Michiru, Hotaru y Harumi esperen aquí por favor – dijo sonriendo como si no le pasara nada.

Haruka se fue sin esperar respuesta, se fue al despacho seguida de Setsuna sin mirar atrás, una vez llegado a la puerta estiro el brazo y tomando de la cintura a Harumi la miro para que la escuchara muy bien.

– Dile a tu madre que esto no es nada que les incumba a uds. y no vuelvas a intentar engañarme, que yo si te puedo ver – dijo sonriendo, Harumi con cara de asombro se devolvió por donde vino, dejando solas a su padre y su tía – pasa – dijo una ves que abrió la puerta – por cierto ¿Dónde esta Lisu?

– Se quedo con el profesor Tomoe, dijo que quería hablar con el de algo muy importante – dijo mientras entraba y escuchaba como Haruka cerraba con seguro la puerta, para después indicarle que se sentara y así lo hizo – ¿qué es eso que no pueden saber ellas?

– Mañana van a atacarnos y también mañana se acabara toda esta batalla, o eso espero – dijo como si nada.

– Pero si lo sabes porque no decirlo ante todas ¿por qué, Haruka? – Setsuna sentía que algo muy malo iba a pasar.

– Porque también tendría que decir el precio de esa batalla, los "visitantes" no son despistados ni nosotras las externas – dijo Haruka mientra miraba hacia fuera.

– ¿Cuál… cuál es ese precio? – dijo Setsuna con ganar de no haber preguntado.

– La vida de una Sailor externa – dijo sabiendo que Setsuna iba a sacar la conclusión sin problemas.

– No, Haruka no puedes tomar tú sola esa decisión; ¿que pasara con tu familia, con Michiru, con tu hija? ¿la quieres dejar sin padre otra vez? – dijo desesperada, su líder le estaba confesando que iba a sacrificar su vida por el bien de dos dimensiones, sin tomar en cuenta lo que pensaran las demás.

– Nada malo, solo vivirán aun que yo no este – dijo mientras volteaba para ver a su amiga – quiero que cuides de ellas que no hagan ninguna estupidez, ni nada que se les parezca; sobretodo nuestra princesa.

– ¿Por quien lo haces, realmente? – dijo como si supiera la respuesta pero quería escucharla para confirmarlo.

– Por mi familia, ¿por qué más lo aria? – dijo sonriendo y mirándola como advirtiendo que ella cometería una gran estupidez – Mañana evita a toda costa que alguien vaya al campo de batalla, si voy a irme al otro mundo me voy sin que nadie lo vea pero quiero que sepas que te estoy confiando lo más valioso que tengo, protégelas de todo.

– ¿Cuándo te vas? – dijo para saber cuando debía comenzar a asegurase de que nadie saliera de donde se encontraban.

– Mañana antes del amanecer salde para enfrentar al enemigo – dijo como si lo que acabara de decir fuera divertido – solo no le cuentes a nadie por favor, ahora sal quiero estar sola un rato, necesito pensar en como los acabare y en como despedirme de todos.

Setsuna se le acerco y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte que expresaba lo que sentí por la próxima partida de su amiga al otro mundo, pero solo esperaba que pudiera sobrevivir a la batalla que tenia por delante que nada malo pasara que solo fuera una mala impresión de su amiga. Al salir del despacho camino para la sala de estar donde encontró a los padres de Haruka y los de Michiru, de seguro Haruka estaba esperando por ellos para despedirse.

– Buenas noches señores Tenou y señores Kaio, señores Tenou Haruka quiere verlos en el despacho – dijo de manera muy tranquila, como si lo que le dijo Haruka no fuera de gran importancia.

Los señores Tenou se pusieron tensos cuando Setsuna les aviso de que su hija quería hablar con ellos, algo no andaba bien, como para que su hija quisiera hablar.

Una vez que los señores de la casa se fueron a su despachos Michiru miro muy seria a Setsuna, y sabia de sobra que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar.

– No te lo puedo decir en este momento, lo sabrás mañana en la tarde solo te pido que no lo averigües ahora porque nada va a cambiar – dijo mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba Michiru y tomo a la pequeña Tenou en sus brazos – Hotaru toma a Harumi y llévala a dormir en tu cuarto; yo me encargare de la bebe, Michiru disfruta cada minuto desde ahora con Haruka porque sino lo hace te lo lamentaras el resto de tu vida.

Michiru no sabia que decir pero ahora era un hecho algo malo le pasaría a Haruka y al parecer no había nada que se pueda hacer para cambiarlo, miro como se llevaban a su hija del futuro como la del presente, una vez las perdió de la vista se sentó de golpe en el sillón, y se perdió en algún punto de la nada, pero sabia que si no había nada que hacer solo le quedaba seguir el consejo que le habían dado, suspiro con cansancio ¿se iba a rendir y perdería a Haruka ahora en el mejor momento de su vida?

– Michiru, mejor has lo que te dijo tu amiga, si ella es la guardiana del tiempo ¿no crees que ella hubiera hecho algo para evitar lo que sea que este pasando? – dijo Kioco.

– Si, tienes razón madre – dijo como esperando que no fuera así.

Después de esperar un rato más lo señores Tenou salieron no muy felices de lo que les había dicho su hija ya hace un hora, miraron a Michiru y sintieron culpa de no tener la fuerza suficiente como para detener a su hija, pero era eso o que su nieta creciera sin su madre, y sabían de sobra que Haruka no pensaba muy bien las cosa cuando Michiru estaba en peligro, si Michiru moría Haruka también, pero ahora que había una niña de por medio Haruka sabia de sobra que Michiru viviría solo por la pequeña y no cometería ninguna estupidez, pero Haruka si lo haría porque no pensaría en Harumi sino en su dolor.

– Michiru, Haruka te necesita en el despacho – dijo el señor Tenou con muy pocas fuerzas.

– Si voy, gracias suegro – dijo sabiendo que nada bueno iba a pasar.

Camino lentamente hasta el despacho, cuando estuvo enfrente de la puerta pero no la podía abrir sabia de sobra que seria su último momento con ella, sintió como la puerta se abría y miro para al frente y se encontró con los ojos que siempre la hechizaron.

– Setsuna y su bocota, ¿qué no sabe cerrarla? – dijo Haruka como sabiendo que era lo que pasaba por la mente de Michiru – sabia que de todos modos te mantendría en alerta, entra por favor Michiru – dijo mientra le dejaba pasar cosa que hizo lentamente para mirarla bien antes de que comenzara a hablar – como sabrás algo grabe esta por pasar y por eventualidad tiene que ver comigo… en realidad con todas las sailors pero quiero que quede claro; no quiero que me sigas en esta ocasión – dijo y con un dedo hizo callas a Michiru que quería protestar – no quiero perderte, no quiero morir sin ti a mi lado pero no ahí opción si tu vas morirás, sino vamos muere Hotaru y si solo va Setsuna sabes lo que significa; y si no vamos ninguna nada ni nadie se salvara, iré yo sola aunque no te guste pero yo no quiero que nuestra hija pierda a su madre, si tu mueres sabemos de sobra que no pensare en Harumi y me matare para estar contigo; mientras que tu si pensaras en ella y no en que no estaré a tu lado… solo quiere disfrutar mis ultimas horas de vida contigo, te necesito para que me des fuerza para no mirar atrás y para darle un futuro a nuestra hija, también quería decirte que si vuelvo a revivir como siempre estés preparada ya que no tendremos muchos años para estar a sola porque cuando Harumi tenga 5 años vamos a hacer padres de nuevo y creo que de gemelas.

– Jeje pensé que no querías más hijos después de Harumi – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa pero con toque amargo.

– Si son tuyos y míos pues si puede que me acostumbre a tener más hijos – dijo sonriendo camino hasta ella y le abrazo – sabes que volveré, jamás te dejaría sola menos en lo que se nos viene en sima; ahora vamos a dormir con nuestra hija del futuro y la del presente, que creo podría tener hambre en estos instantes.

Subieron a la segunda planta e hicieron todo lo que Haruka pidió, durmieron como una familia, pero al fin y al cabo era una despedida y muy dolorosa; Michiru no sabia como conciliar el sueño solo miraba a Haruka y luego a su hija, primero la del futuro la cual no tenia a ninguna de las dos a su lado y luego a su bebe que comenzaba a vivir, Haruka tenia razón ella no se podía matar en estos momentos porque su hija era una responsabilidad mucho mayor que esta a su lado hasta en la muerte, cuando faltaba una hora para el amanecer beso los labios de su amor y la vio despertarse, pronuncio un sutil "hasta luego" y cerro los ojos para no verla partir.

Haruka salio del cuarto que compartió con su familia con su mejor traje de gala en el brazo fue al cuarto de huéspedes y se vistió, y se arreglo de la mejor manera posible.

– Lastima que ahora te estoy usando para morir, y pensar que contigo viví el mejor momento de mi vida; espero revivir como siempre pasa a pesar de que no este ella en el campo de batalla, pero… – dejo una pausa y se miro a los ojos, y pensó bien lo que iba a decir – nunca las dejes solas Setsuna, ellas van a necesitar un hombro en el cual llorar si no vuelvo.

Sin mirar para atrás se fue caminado por las calles de Tokio, caminando a su final pero de algo estaba segura se llevaría a todos con ella en su camino a la muerte, su camino hasta el parque numero 10, fue lento y pausado miro las deferente casa que habían en el barrio de sus padres, como siempre las altas esferas le parecían tan exageradas, tan aisladas y muy materialistas; eso la aborreció desde pequeña, jamás le gustaron sus vecinos porque solo les importaba el dinero, el estatus y el que dirán.

Al llegar al parque numero 10, Haruka noto que sus invitados indeseados y los festejados del gran evento que se avecinaba, mira para el horizonte y vio el que tomaba como seguro, el último amanecer.

– Bueno, pero que tenemos por aquí, a una debilucha que cree poder vencernos a todos – dijo Iderus.

– La verdad, no creo poder vencer a todos – dijo con una sonrisa un poco amarga – se que moriré llevándome conmigo a casi todos al infierno – con esas palabras Haruka se transformo sin necesidad de pensarlo pero sus ropas eran ahora las de un reina guerrera de Urano, sin titubeos miro para el frente y mira cuan lejos estaban los altos mando y muy atrás estaba Esmeralda – veo que me subestiman, ya no soy ni una Sailor, ni mucho menos una princesa… ahora soy la reina guerrera de Urano, y juro por mi planeta que de aquí no sobrevivirá más que uno.

Haruka no permitió que siguiera esa conversación con paso firme fue a enfrentar a todo un ejercito de más de cincuenta mil hombres y mujeres, con poderes y armas; Haruka sonríe con confianza y en menos de un segundo más de la mitad de el ejercito cayo muerto, Haruka miraba las cara de los que aun Vivian y con una mirada más que seria.

– El que quiera seguir vivo que se largue, no me interesa sacrificar vidas de forma innecesarias, así que váyanse los que quieran seguir vivos y los que quieran morir pues yo seré su oponente – el tono seco, sin vida, serio y seguro de Haruka hizo desaparecer en unos segundos al resto del ejecito que aun vivía – bueno ahora que solo quedan los Señores del terror y su ama pues me gustaría saber contra quien combatiré primero.

– Si mi señora y mis hermanos me lo permiten yo seré el primero y el ultimo – dijo Iderus con su pose de "soy el mejor".

Haruka apenas y se río cuando Iderus apareció en el suelo, ya muerto… los hermanos de Iderus estaban en shock nadie era capas de hacer algo así sin moverse, Ismael dio un paso para acercarse a su difunto hermano pero se detiene al notar que fue lo que lo mato.

– Veo que lo notaste, es correcto lo que lo mato fue mi guardián el viento – dijo de lo más seria y firme Haruka – subestimarme fue su error, no lo cometan de nuevo porque yo no soy la misma persona de antes, ahora… soy mucho más fuerte que eso, ahora creo que es momento de pelear.

– Yo, Ismael te eliminare en venganza de la muerte de mi hermano – dijo en un tono neutro.

Haruka solo miraba a su oponente con cara de aburrimiento, la verdad tanto Iderus como Ismael no eran rivales para ella, no ahora con el nivel que tenía; solo una persona de las presentes le superaba y era ya seguro que la mataría.

– "Mi señora, no es bueno que malgaste su poder en esos lacayos, si ud. lo quiere yo me encargo de ellos" – hablo una vos dentro de la cabeza de Haruka.

– Has lo que quieras, solo no te agotes Katzuya – dijo con calma Haruka.

– Bien, como ud. diga mi señora – tanto Esmeralda como sus lacayos escucharon la vos del dragón guardián, pero solo ella pudo defenderse del ataque.

– Vaya, así que este animal es tu arma secreta… que patético esperaba algo mejor – dijo tranquilamente Esmeralda mirando la herida que le causo al guardián de Haruka.

Haruka cerro los ojos y en un descuido de Esmeralda esta apareció detrás con sus espada, asestando un golpe letal, pero esta fue lo bastante ágil para esquivar el segundo; Esmeralda sonríe cuando ve que Haruka flecta las rodillas.

– Veo que ya lo notaste, no soy estúpida Uranus sabia que si no atacabas no podría hacerte daño pero jamás se me paso por la mente que me alcanzarías a asestar un golpe, si regreso a mi dimensión esto sea un rasguño lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo de tu herida, que tengas suerte en tu otra vida – dijo mientras se preparaba para irse pero no contó con que hubieran más personas presentes.

– Me temo que no podrás irte hasta que pagues por todo lo que has hecho – dijo una vos aterciopelada y tranquila en su totalidad.

– ¿Quién eres? y ¿crees poder hacer algo al respecto? – dijo Esmeralda un poco inquieta y preocupada.

– Que mala memoria tienes Esmeraldita – dijo la vos, provocando como respuesta que Esmeralda entrara en pánico.

– Yo te mate, es imposible que sigas con vida, tú y ella murieron bajo mi poder – dijo ya entrada en pánico.

– No, nosotras decidimos que era lo mejor, morir en ese momento y que nuestras almas descansaran por un tiempo, aparte dejamos un fragmento de ella para crear otra alma más valiosa que las de nosotras – dijo una mujer de pelo castaño y ojos café, detrás de ella, que le mirada de manera decidida – tu ya escogiste la forma en que vivirías tu papel en esta vida, y yo como uno de los nueve guardianes dimensiónales, el guardián de la novena dimensión e decidido que tu condena por romper las normas dimensiónales es la muerte.

Una luz gris envolvió a Esmeralda, quien ya no parecía tan confiada como antes, es más ya no tenia el control ni de ella ni de su poder, la luz se volvió más intensa y cuando desapareció dejo en el lugar que antes ocupaba Esmeralda, a un bebé de cabellos grises y ojos violeta.

– Espero que esta decisión haya sido la correcta – dijo en un susurro para luego mirar a la persona que se encontraba agonizante en el suelo – creo que para ti tampoco a sido el mejor de tus días; ya es hora de desaparecer por un tiempo, por lo menos hasta que seas capas de volver a estar consiente o volver a tener fuerza para vivir.

Haruka le mira y sonríe por ultima vez, la persona parada cerca del bebé sonrie tambien antes de desaparecer con ambos cuerpos.

To continue…


	20. Capitulo 20: un nuevo comienzo

**Capitulo 20: un nuevo comienzo.**

En el parque solo habían rastros de una batalla, cadáveres y destrozos; Setsuna revisaba el lugar buscando algún rastro del cuerpo de su amiga, camino hasta donde había un pequeño charco de sangre y ahí se encontraba la ahora opaca pluma de transformación; ya no tenia dudas ella ya no estaba con ellas.

Mientras en otro lado, en un cuarto totalmente blanco y brillante, con una mesa redonda y de centro como una o, se encontraban 9 personas, sentadas y mirando el cuerpo de una mujer que tenia apariencia de hombre y a una pequeña bebe que dormía placidamente.

– Y bien ¿para que nos llamaste Novena? – dijo un hombre de muy avanzada edad.

– Para saber si aceptan mis decisiones con respecto a estas personas – dijo Novena – se que odias estas juntas Primero pero por no escucharme hemos alterado el territorio de Sexta.

– Ya lo sabemos y lo tenemos más que claro, Novena – dijo una mujer muy amable – en todo caso ¿cómo esta ella, y sus dominios?

– Ella esta muy mal y débil, no vivirá lo suficiente como para reparar los daños de sus dominios – dijo Novena muy triste – me temo que tendremos que encontrar a alguien para que la remplace, y por eso e traído a esta mujer.

– Jaja, o lo que queda de ella, llevas una horas esperando lo mismo que ella – dijo un hombre sombrío.

– Además de eso Novena, no se puede revivir a una persona si no se hace un sacrificio – dijo una mujer de muy avanzada edad.

– Lo se, Segunda y Tercero pero ya mi tiempo como guardián se esta acabando y prefiero ser de utilidad que solo dejar de existir – dijo Novena con un tono muy frío de vos.

– Y ¿Cuáles son tus decisiones Novena? – Dijo una mujer de apariencia joven y con un tono muy calido.

– He decidido que fundiré mi alma con la de esta mujer y que ella tome el puesto de Sexta pero que al igual que todos comience sin saber nada, eso si no volverá a hacer un bebe sino que partida con unos 5 años más en el cuerpo y con una imagen un poco más distinta, y que cuando se requiera de su presencia aparezca; mi otra decisión es que esa bebe sea mi sucesora – dijo Novena fuerte y claro.

– El consejo de los guardianes dimensionales comenzara su votación con respecto a las decisiones que a tomado Novena – dijo primero muy serio.

La habitación quedo casi totalmente vacía si no fuera por la bebe, el cuerpo muerto de Haruka y Novena, la mujer miro primero a su sucesora para luego mirar a quien le confiaría sus poderes, sabiduría y intuiciones.

– Espero que mi regalo te sea de gran ayuda en un futuro, solo no olvides algo, tu otra mitad esta vez no te buscara, tu la tendrás que buscar y proteger – dijo en un susurro en el oído de Haruka.

La habitación brillo y los guardianes faltantes aparecieron, mirando que su compañera ya sabia de ante mano su respuesta, esta miro a su líder y le sonríe para que le diga el veredicto.

– La votación fue unánime, el consejo de los guardianes dimensiónales a aprobaron y aceptado tus decisiones… – dijo Primero con los ojos llorosos – ¿cuál es tu ultimo deseo?

– Que la niña crezca a cargo de mi nieta y su pareja – dijo fuerte y claro.

Novena comenzó a brillar y cuando la luz era segadora, los guardianes cerraron los ojos para cuando los abrieron su compañera ya no estaba y mucho menos el cuerpo de la mujer que había traído.

– Espero que sus decisiones sean acertada – dijo Primero.

**Sexta dimensión – la tierra – Tokio – Librería del centro comercial de la ciudad numero 10 – 5 años después de la muerte de Haruka.**

– Bueno chicas, tendremos que esperar a que Serena se digne a llegar – dijo Rei muy segura de lo que pasaría.

Todas la miraron como si eso no fuera una novedad, mas para su sorpresa su querida y amada líder salia de la librería junto con una gran bolsa en sus manos.

– Hola chicas, veo que si llegue mucho antes de lo acordado, pero aproveche el tiempo en comprar las copias y hacer que las autografiaran y le hiciera la dedicatoria – dijo de lo más feliz, todas sus amigas no se lo podían creer Serena Tsukino había llegado antes de la hora acordada.

Justo cuando las chicas iban a comenzar a hablar sale de la librería un hombre maduro con rasgos bien marcados, cabellos color rubio-ceniza un poco largo, casi llegando a los hombros y amarrado en una cola baja, ojos azul esmeralda, con una altura de tal vez de un metro ochenta y cinco, y para finalizar un cuerpo bien dotado.

– ¡KAYR! – grito un hombre dentro de la tienda – ¿A dónde crees que vas?

– A comer, ya es la hora de almuerzo, ¿por qué? ¿hay algún problema? – dijo Kayr como si hablara del clima.

– No para nada, pero tienes que volver después de eso, ya sabes que al jefe no le gusta que ande de parranda por ahí, y no cumplas con las promesas que le haces – dijo el hombre un poco más calmado.

– Yo no le e prometido nada, y en todo caso esto lo prometiste tu, no yo – dijo mirándolo de manera asesina – y a mi abuelo le enoja que le digas cosas que no son verdad.

Kayr miro al grupo de mujeres que tenia al frente y de forma inconciente le sonríe de forma cariñosa y amable, pero con un toque de encanto, para después correr hasta la baranda y saltar hasta la planta del primer piso, las chicas corrieron a ver que había pasado con aquel hombre, cuando miraron al primer piso lo vieron de pie como si la caída desde la octava planta no fuera nada y despidiéndose de ellas con la mano para poco después irse en dirección a una mesa donde le esperaba un anciano de rostro calido.

– Un día de estos Kayr te vera tu padre y solo dios sabe si sobrevivirás – dijo el hombre enfrente de Kayr.

– Cuando eso pase, mi padre dejara de tener sexo como loco con mi madre – dijo Kayr como si nada.

– Jaja si creo que tienes razón – dijo el hombre – nieto mió mira que suerte que eso sea casi imposible.

Las chicas miraban como Kayr y el hombre que estaba con el comenzaban a conversar amenamente y tranquilamente; una vez que dejaron de mirar a Kayr las chicas se dirigieron a la casa de las sailor externas; una vez que llegaron fueron atendidas por Hotaru y una pequeña niña de cinco años que se mantenía detrás de ella.

– Buenos días Hotaru, Harumi; ¿podemos pasar? – saludo Serena, mientras las demás esperaban una respuesta de la joven y de la niña en especial.

– Por supuesto princesa – dijo para después mirar a la pequeña – ve con mamá-Michiru y dile que ya llegaron.

La pequeña sale corriendo hasta donde parecía que era la sala de estar, las chicas la siguieron y vieron como estiraba los bracitos a una Michiru un poco distinta a como había estado esos últimos años, la muerte de Haruka fue casi fatal para todas ellas pero sobre todo para Michiru quien son sabia al principio que hacer estuvo dos años con depresión, no podía verle a los ojos a su propia hija y sobre todo no estaba tranquila con ella misma.

– Mami, ya llegaron – dijo Harumi con su pequeñita y suave vos, mirando a las mujeres que estaban ahí mirándolas cuando Serena se acerco a Michiru, Harumi se abrasa fuerte mente al cuello de su mamá y esconde su cabecita.

– Harumi, no hagas eso y saluda como es debido hija – dijo Michiru mirando como su hija se escondía de sus amigas, siempre era lo mismo siempre se escondía de todo el mundo, ganándose de tras de Hotaru o de Setsuna, y cuando era ella su protectora siempre le abrazaba del cuello – vamos hija, saluda si a ellas ya las conoces.

– Déjala Michiru, cuando ella quiera saludarnos lo ara, en todo caso – dijo Serena mientra se daba la vuelta para mirar a sus visitante de la otra dimensión que les acompañaron desde hace 5 años atrás – espero que su regreso a su hogar sea grato para cada uno de Uds. y sobre todo que tengan un brillante y pacifico futuro.

– No se preocupe princesa, estaremos bien a pesar de que no hicimos nada para ayudarles y sobre todo para evitar la tragedia – dijo Urenus en nombre de todos sus compañeros – espero que su futuro no se haya alterado y sea tan bondadoso como Uds. ya lo sabían.

Justo después de decir esas palabras Serena le entrega a Neptiun el libro que compro para ella y le dio un abrazo con un significado muy especial; una vez que todos se despidieron de los visitantes estos se marcharon a su hogar que hace tanto tiempo no veían; mientra que en la casa de las externas las sailor veían el estante lleno de trofeos de carreras de velocidad y una foto de su dueña.

– Siento como si fuera ayer cuando fue que nos invito a todos a comer, y a disfrutar de sus últimas horas de vida – dijo Michiru para el asombro de todas, no se hecho a llorar como en otras ocasiones.

Mientras que en la librería del centro comercial, cierta persona se estaba hartando de estar firmando y firmando cuanto libro le ponían al frente; cuando por fin vio que se acabo su tormento de fue sin decir nada; en todo el camino pensaba en lo que su abuelo le pidió que hiciera, camino hasta llegar a su más querido medio de trasporte su hermosa y amada Ducati de color turquesa, que a final de cuenta nunca supo porque la quiso de ese color; después de dar unas vueltas por la ciudad para quitarse el enojo contra el secretario de su abuelo fue al teatro tal y como le dijo su abuelo pero para su desgracia estaban casi toda su familia ahí, los miro a todos y siguió caminando como si no los conociera pero cuando estaba en medio del recibidor sintió que lo choco algo, miro para abajo y vio a un pequeña niña tirada en el suelo, se agacho para ver si se había hecho daño pero al parecer no le paso nada aparte del susto ya que poco después comenzó a llorar, Kayr la tomo en brazos y comenzó a hacerle cariño en el pelo para ver si se calmaba.

– Ya pequeña, ya todo pasó y no te paso nada, así que cálmate para que te pueda ayudar a encontrar a tu mamá – dijo mientra le regalaba a Harumi un sonrisa, que para la pequeña era muy linda – ahora pequeña dime ¿cómo te llamas y quien es tu madre?

– Me llamo Harumi y mi mamá es Michiru de Tenou – dijo casi en susurro y con un toque de querer volver a llorar.

– Calma, yo te voy a ayudar a encontrarla – dijo Kayr mientras miraba a un guardia y se dirigía hacia el – buenas tardes, necesito ubicar a la señorita Michiru de Tenou…

– Buenos tardes señor, si la señorita Michiru se encuentra en estos momentos en el ensayo general junto a la orquesta pero… - el hombre no termino de decir esto cuando ya no estaba Kayr al frente suyo.

Kayr entro como si nada a dentro del teatro y mientras lo hacia todos los artistas de la orquesta junto con una sorprendida Michiru le miraron con asombro, como ese hombre llevaba en brazos a Harumi Tenou, quien jamás se dejaba tocar por alguien que no fuera de su familia.

– Disculpen la interrupción pero estoy buscando a la madre de esta pequeña – dijo Kayr mirando a todos los presentes.

Michiru se quedo estática mirando al hombre con incredulidad, mirando las semejanzas que tenia con su amada Haruka, pero volvió a la realidad cuando uno de sus compañeros intento tomar a Harumi y esta se abrazo al cuello del desconocido, eso jamás lo había hecho, solo con ella lo hacia y tal vez si su amada estuviera viva, lo haría con ella pero con nadie más; reacciono cuando Harumi comenzó a llorar y el desconocido intentaba calmarla.

– Vamos pequeña, dime quien es tu madre y te llevo yo con ella – dijo con el mismo tono tranquilo que tenia Haruka cuando intentaba calmarla a ella cuando tenia muchos celos; miro como Harumi la apuntaba con el dedo y el se movía hasta quedar al frente de ella – bien pequeña ya estamos con tu madre.

Harumi no espero más y lloro con todas sus fuerza, Kayr no sabia que hacer y pensó que era mejor dejar la con su madre pero la pequeña no lo soltaba bajo ninguna circunstancia, en un segundo se le ocurrió algo que tal vez la calmaría, camino hasta el piano de cola color blanco marfil que estaba al lado de la madre de la pequeña y como si nada comenzó a tocar una melodía muy conocida por Michiru, era la de la cajita de música tipo colgante que tenia Serena en su casa; cuando termino de tocarla Harumi ya estaba dormida, todos miraron a Kayr con asombro y otros con envidia no solo porque la pequeña Tenou se dejo tocar por un desconocido sino porque tenia un talento insuperable para la música.

– Gracias por cuidarla pero ¿te molestaría cuidarla por un rato más? – pregunto Michiru viendo como Harumi se acomodaba mejor en los brazos del desconocido.

– Bueno la… esta bien – dijo Kayr sintiendo que no podría decirle que no a esa mujer – y en ¿Dónde te espero?

– Si no te molesta, puede ser en la primera fila – dijo Michiru esperando que entendiera que quería que se quedara mirando el ensayo.

Kayr no dijo nada, solo se sentó en la primera fila con Harumi dormida en sus brazos y miro como toda la orquesta se preparaba para volver al ensayo, en todo el resto del ensayo Kayr miro a la madre de la niña que tenia en sus brazos y empezaba a recordar los sueño que años anteriores había tenido donde decía que era **"Haruka Tenou"** pero nunca escuchaba el nombre de la mujer con quien hablaba, pero siempre hay un sueño en el que siente que esta muerta escucha "solo no olvides algo, tu otra mitad esta vez no te buscara, tu la tendrás que buscar y proteger" pero siempre era es y solo eso el resto de sus sueños eran como recuerdos pero siempre se despertaba nunca sabia el final de ellos, cuando termino el ensayo nunca lo supo solo supo que la madre de la niña entre sus brazos le había besado la mejilla para sacarla de sus pensamientos.

– Lo siento – dijo Kayr mirando al lado contrario para ocultar su sonrojo.

– No te preocupes, soy yo la que tiene que disculparse ya que es mi hija la que no te deja ir – dijo Michiru toda apenada, Kayr no le entendió hasta que miro de nuevo a la niña quien parecía a verse agarrado aun más a su chaqueta de cuero, miro a Michiru esperando saber que debía hacer – hace mucho que no le veía esa sonrisa, ella por lo general no sonríe, no a menos que estemos las dos solas y ni en sueño esta con la guardia baja pero ahora parece que si puede mostrarla, la primera vez que sonrío así fue cuando le mostré por primera vez una foto de su padre, jamás se deja tocar por extraños, y mucho menos se duerme en otro lugar que no sea su casa… gracias será mejo que la despierte para volver a casa, de seguro tienes cosas que hacer.

– La verdad es que no, solo en la noche pero no por ahora – Dijo Kayr mirando que Harumi no la soltaría por nada del mundo – si quieres las puedo llevar a casa.

– ¿Eso no te causara problemas? – dijo Michiru mirando que lo pensaba un poco.

– Ninguno que no pueda solucionar – Dijo Kayr mostrando su mejor pose de galán, pero para Michiru fue ver a Haruka sonriéndole, como diciendo no pasa nada.

– Bueno entonces vamos – dijo Michiru dudando en el si debía ir.

Kayr guío a Michiru hasta su moto, la miro, después de estar un rato en silencio la miro y acomodo a Harumi tal forma que quedara dentro de su chaqueta y que esta se cerrara completamente, luego busco un casco del tamaño de Harumi y otro para Michiru, cuando los encontró le paso uno a Michiru y el otro se lo coloco a Harumi; la pequeña ni se quejo ni se reacomodo, en cambio Michiru no daba crédito a lo que veía, una mujer de su misma edad era tan ocurrente como Haruka en asunto como estos, miro como se subía a la moto y le indicaba que hiciera lo mismo, lo hizo pero cuando su acompañante le tomo de las manos sintió lo que sentía cuando andaba en moto con Haruka, cuando se dejo llevar por las sensaciones un buen rato pero cuando noto que no se movían miro a su acompañante.

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto algo sonrojada - "será que me deje llevar demasiado… o por dios ¿qué pensara ahora de mi?".

– Es que todavía no me dices a donde me dirijo – Dijo Kayr como un tomate sin contar que sus hormonas le estaban traicionando – "maldición hormonas traicioneras, no pasan ni cinco segundo y ya están armando una fiesta".

– Es verdad, perdona se me había olvidado… ten esa es la dirección de donde vivimos – dijo sin pensar Michiru.

– "Donde vivimos, en que minuto me mude con ella y la pequeña… bueno como sea tal vez solo se refiera a ella y esta linda niña" – Kayr no dijo nada solo leyó la dirección y partió rumbo a la casa de las sailor externas.

Kayr condujo, según Michiru, como el mismo viento tal y como Haruka lo hacia; cuando se sentía como en los viejos tiempos noto que Kayr había tomado la ruta que tomaba Haruka cuando solo quería sentir al viento, al mar y a ella porque quería sentirse cerca y querida, sonrío para sus adentro, pero sin poderlo evitar se le escapo una lagrima y se abrazo aun más a Kayr; cuando Kayr siente el abrazo desesperado de Michiru siente una sensación de nostalgia cuando siente el impuso de abrazar a Michiru recordó que tenia que llevar a la pequeña a su casa; Michiru se acercó más a la espalda de Kayr y el perfume y aroma que desprendía Kayr era el mismo que tenia Haruka, cuando sintió que la moto se detuvo miro a Kayr y cuando se quitaba el casco, ya no la veía sino que veía a Haruka quitándose el casco como siempre lo hacia cuando llegaba después de dar un paseo por la costa, por un impulso incontrolable Michiru se tiro a sus brazos y la abrazo con desesperación y lloro todo lo que no lloro cuando la perdió, cuando sintió que unos brazos la abrazaban y llenos de calidez se rindió y se entrego a la persona que tenia al frente.

Kayr se quedo quieto después de abrazarla con fuerza, sentía que la mujer que tenia al frente le necesitaba con toda su alma; después de estar media hora en esa forma noto que la mujer que estaba abrazando se había quedado dormida; como pudo coloco a la pequeña Harumi en los brazos de su madre y cargo a ambas en su brazos y camino hasta la puerta, y como pudo toco para que le abrieran y cuando le abren la puerta una pequeña adolescente y le miro como si viera un fantasma empezó a preguntarse si era tan rara su apariencia que daba la impresión de estar muerta.

– Disculpa pero quisiera saber ¿si esta es la casa de Michiru Tenou? – dijo con mucha elegancia y sin querer sacando su lado juguetón; Hotaru asintió con la cabeza – pues ¿me dejas pasar para dejarla en su cuarto junto con su pequeña hija?

– Claro pasa por favor y sígueme – dijo por fin Hotaru y guío a Kayr hasta el cuarto de Michiru, mirando muy atenta como dejaba a madre e hija en la cama de dos plazas de la forma que quedaran muy cómodas – "esta sensación es la misma que me provocaba papá-Haruka, ojala fuera ella"

Tanto Hotaru como Kayr bajaron hasta el primer piso y ahí fue cuando se toparon con Setsuna quien quedo igual o más impactada que Hotaru, pero no más que eso; Kayr se sintió incomoda así que se despidió con la mano y se marcho para su casa pensando en la agradable sensación que sintió cuando Michiru se abrazo a su cuerpo; pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar para pensar en eso, se subió a la moto y se fue con rumbo a su departamento.

Mi entras Kayr se marchaba, Setsuna y Hotaru la veían irse; cuando la perdieron de vista sintieron como ese espacio que pertenecía a su querida amiga Haruka se volvía a vaciar, pero algo tenían claro y era de que ella había vuelto a renacer y solo faltaba que las recordara y que volviera a estar al lado de ellas y de sus seres queridos.

Horas después de que Kayr se fuera a su departamento y que su familia le llamara para casi dejarla si sentido de audición por los retos y sermones a gritos que le daban por no haber estado en la fiesta de bienvenida de su abuela, cuando por fin dejaron de regañarle le dijeron que si no asistía al concierto de la orquesta no seguiría con vida; se puso su mejor smoking, pero ya estaba lista una hora y media antes del concierto, así que fue a la peluquería a cortarse el cabello ya que sentía que lo tenia muy largo. Apenas piso la peluquería todas las mujeres fijaron sus ojos en ella pero por primera vez no se sentía incomoda todo lo contrario le parecía entretenido, por lo cual actúo como si fuera la persona más sexi y hermosa del mundo, apenas puso una sonrisa que decía "soy el rey de los galanes y el más sexy" y la repuesta fue de inmediato todas se sonrojaron al toque algo que le hizo mucha gracia, fue hasta la silla que estaba disponible y pidió un corte en particularidad.

Después de cortarse su cabello rubio ceniza se fue directo al teatro en donde se presentaría la orquesta y donde vería a la mujer que le movió el suelo de peor forma que si hubiera pasado un terremoto, ni que decir de los sentimientos que despertó la pequeña; pero volvió a la realidad gracias a que tu padre le arrastraba del brazo hasta el balcón privado de su familia, quejándose de que vivía en las nubes pero su madre lo calmo cuando noto que la cuarta o sexta guerra familiar se avecinaba, y como de costumbre su padre se dejaba vencer por su madre; pero Kayr no quería estar con ellos por alguna extraña razón se fue al balcón que era solo de su abuela, cuando llego a la puerta se encontró que estaba abierta, cosa rara pero lo tomo como una invitación a entrar y tenia razón ya que su abuela lo esperaba con un silla y una mesita llena de los dulces que le gustaban desde pequeña; se sentó a su lado y justo a tiempo porque apenas se sentó y comenzó el concierto.

Poco después de que comenzara a escuchar la música en su cabeza aparecieron recuerdos olvidado y perdidos, recuerdos de su infancia, de sus primeras carreras en atletismo, auto y moto; la primera vez que se declaro a un mujer, su primer beso, su primera vez, la primera vez que vio a Michiru, la primera vez que se transformo en sailor uranus, etc. todos y cada uno de eso recuerdos volvieron como una bala en su cabeza; miro a la señora que estaba a su lado y ella le sonrío.

– Veo que ya recuerdas quien eres en realidad, dime pequeña ¿cuál es tu nombre? – dijo la señora de avanzada edad.

– Mi… mi nombre es… Haruka Tenou – dijo todavía temblando por gracia de la conmoción de estar viva.

– Mi nombre entre mis compañeros es Segunda, pero en mi dimensión, mi mundo y para mi marido es Aurora, joven Tenou fuiste salvada por la más sabia, astuta y cariñosa de nosotros, ella te dio una segunda oportunidad e incluso oculto tus recuerdos para que no te convirtieras en una de nosotros… – hizo una pausa para ver si la mujer que tenia al frente entendía y dirigía lo que le decía – ella fue la que te rescato, te llevo ante nosotros te dio el resto de su energía vital, te revivió te dio un nombre nuevo pero temporal solo si tu lo quieres, te dejo bajo nuestra protección y tedio todos los dones y talentos que una persona desearía; pequeña nosotros ya hemos cumplido con cuidarte ahora te toca a ti decidir que hacer con tu vida pero una cosa debes saber, ellas aun te esperan; y que tienes más poder que antes úsalo bien – con esas ultimas palabras y una sonrisa desapareció.

– Gracias – fue todo lo que dijo Haruka.

Haruka ya con toda la certeza de quien era y quien fue, le tocaba la decisión más dura de su vida y esa era volver a ser Haruka Tenou y volver con su familia y ocupar su lugar como sailor y que todas lo supieran o ser Kayr Shirayuki una escritora con cinco premios novel y reconocida a nivel mundial; pero en las sombras seria la nueva Sailor Uranus pero no tan nueva; pensó que era mejor no tomas esa decisión en ese momento todo era muy reciente.

Salio del balcón y fue hasta el vestíbulo; saco un cigarrillo lo prendió y empezó a enumerar los pos y contras de volver a su antigua vida, cuando exhalo el humo del cigarrillo se hecho a reír Michiru le armaría una buena escena por tener al mal habito de fumar pero era el único vicio que tenia, ahora no la retaría por tomar más de once cafés diarios sino por fuma un cigarrillo diario, pero era lo único que le tranquilizaba cuando tenia estrés cuando se acercaba la fecha de entrega de su siguiente libro; pero ahora lo tendría que dejar si o si, por Harumi y por Michiru era capas de todo, voto lo que le quedaba de cigarrillo y camino hasta la salida pero se topo con nada más ni nada menos que con el resto de las sailor's, miraron de una forma un poco incomoda, bueno la verdad muy incomoda, pero recordó que podía ser literalmente tan rápida como el viento; en un rápido movimiento le robo un muy apasionado beso a Michiru y se fue aun más rápido a su auto; cuando esta en su departamento, pensó que por ahora era mejor seguir como Kayr Shirayuki por un tiempo, solo hasta que viera que era buena idea volver a ser Haruka Tenou.

Mientras en la casa de las externas estaban reunidas todas o casi todas las sailor's para saber si todas vieron lo mismo y después de conversarlo se dieron cuenta que si vieron otra vez a Haruka pero ahora no sabia si en verdad era ella o otra vez la confundieron con alguien más, lo discutieron hasta las tres de la mañana pero no llegaban a ninguna conclusión que las satisficiera a todas, por lo cual y por la hora más que nada se retiraron a dormir.

Michiru fue a ver si Harumi no se había despertado pero al constatar que seguía durmiendo fue hasta el balcón y miro la luna, al mismo tiempo en otro lugar otro persona hacia exactamente lo mismo.

– Te extraño tanto Michiru/Haruka – dijeron al mismo tiempo Haruka y Michiru, mientra el mar y el viento se hacían el amor en celebración de que muy pronto sus guardianas volverían a estar juntas.

**The End.**

**Hola ¿cómo están?... espero que bien, bueno como podrán ver este es ahora si casi el fin de esta historia, pero porque digo casi pues estoy viendo si le hago uno que otro epilogo o si lo dejo hasta ahí, pues como no se que decidir lo dejare a votación, ¿quieren epilogo? dejen un reviews con su opinión bueno me retiro que estén bien bye bye.**


	21. AVISO

Estimados y Estimadas Lectores:

Les comunico que dejare de escribir mis FanFic's por motivos de estudios, por lo cual les pido no solo disculpas por dejarlo en espera por más tiempo aun, sino también para comunícales que xD perdí mi disco duro externo hace un tiempo y lo encontré pero sin el cable de comunicación, y es ahí donde tengo los capítulos de todos mis fic's por lo cual no he actualizado y porque no están completos; así que pido que me disculpen y perdonen pero he estado como loca con mis ramos de la universidad; de antemano muchas gracias por leer y lamento los inconvenientes, gracias por todo… hasta la otra.

AngelSagi o Kay_Tenou.


End file.
